The Amazing World of Dinopals Season One: The Hero Arise
by FanBoy752
Summary: When Team Dinopals traveled to Elmore from the Great Valley, their hometown, they meet the mischievous duo, Gumball and Darwin. SEASON COMPLETED: The Season will start with a chapter summary, as Author's Note. K Plus for Mild Violence and Mild Language. (Cover Coming Soon) Thanks for more than 400 Views after completion, Happy Views! Review after Reading!
1. Chapter 1: The Peanut

**The Amazing World of Dinopals Season 1: The Hero Arise**

**(The Land Before Time + The Amazing World of Gumball Crossover)**

**(K+ to Teen Fanfiction Rating – For Mild Inappropriate Language, Mild Insulting, and Fantasy Violence)**

**Disclaimers**

The Land Before Time Characters belong to Universal/Amblin

The Amazing World of Gumball Characters belong to Cartoon Network

_**Chapter 1 (Chapter 2 in Chronological Order): The Peanut**_

Main Characters: Gumball, Penny, and Littlefoot

Supporting Characters: Ali and Jamie

(FanBoy752: This is the Amazing World of Dinopals. In this very first chapter of the Series, Gumball and Littlefoot are hanging out with Penny Fitzgerald until a commotion knocks her limp. Here's Act 1)

Act 1

-The Watterson House, 8:30AM, Weekend-

An Antlered Peanut Girl, Penny Fitzgerald, visits The Watterson House and knocks the door and Nicole Watterson opens it. "Hi, Mrs. Watterson" Penny greets Gumball's Mother, Nicole

"Hey, Penny" Nicole greets her. "So, Is Gumball Here?" Penny asked "Because Gumball and I have been thinking to clean my room at my house after an attack at my house yesterday"

"Okay, Let me call" She answered "Gumball, Penny is here" She called to her son

"Coming" Gumball called as he is about to finish taking a bath. But unfortunately, Gumball accidentally slipped and passes through an unlocked door and fall down the stairs, which his only clothing is his underwear. Penny covered his almost-cloth less look by turning away in embarrassment

_"Oh Nuts"_ She thought after seeing him only in underwear and she blushed embarrassingly

-Team Dinopals Underground, 8:35AM-

After Gumball embarrasses Penny, let's take a look at Team Dinopals. Team Dinopals Underground is their base locating below the Watterson House connecting with neighboring homes; they also have modern technology to guide their adventures. At this day, they are scanning the new enemy in Elmore with their HD Screen

"So, Ruby, Chomper" Littlefoot greeted to his fellow members/friends and asked "Whatcha Doing?" they are finding the citizen with a black cloth via ID Detector

"Finding a Citizen that has the black cloth" Ruby answered and explained the cloth "Chomper and I found it after the Ninja razed the peanut girl's room"

"Well, anything suspecting?" Littlefoot then asked

"Nope" Chomper replied as they are scrolling through citizens like from Alan to Lizard Woman "But we are familiarizing the faces of Elmore Citizens" and when they scroll to Penny Fitzgerald

"Let me remind you that the razed room belongs to Penny Fitzgerald" Littlefoot announced to them and turned to the sharptooth "Good job, Chomper" and they continue to work to find the enemy who is not in the wanted posters from Elmore

-Elmore Junior High, 12:00AM, Weekday-

Elmore Junior High is where Gumball, Darwin, and his friends hangout and study to go for High School. The School bell rings as Team Dinopals introduces themselves to Gumball's Friends. After introducing Team Dinopals from the school, people are interested to see them in action, but for now, Team Dinopals are talking to Penny

At the hallway, Team Dinopals are talking to Penny if she wants to register to Gumball's Team

(FanBoy752: If you are wondering to ask, what Penny's design for the series is, is it Season 1 (Circular) or Season 2 (Peanut-like)? Well, my answer is the Season 2 Design. I'll prefer Season 2 Design than Season 1)

"Sure, Littlefoot" Penny said to Littlefoot "I'd like to register please" as she fills the 'Invitation Form' from Gumball's new team and he has something to know

"Thank You" Littlefoot thanked her and he is familiar of something "Are you Penny Fitzgerald?"

"Yes, Why" Penny asked to him as he felt unfamiliar

"It's nothing because" Littlefoot cuts his thought and he asks to her "Haven't we met the first time?" Penny tries to know when they met and she has the answer

"Oh, Yeah" Penny said to him and she is thinking of this "The time you are trying to set Bobert back to normal"

"I guess I consider this" Littlefoot answers to her and he thought that the Penny he sees is different "Because the last time, me and Gumball saw you with a circular shell"

"Oh, that" Penny said to him and she informs him about her shell "That's just my different shell, now I have a new shell" then Gumball barges in the scene

"Hi, Penny" Gumball greeted to Penny and then Littlefoot "Hi, Littlefoot"

"Hey, Gumball" Penny greeted to her crush, Gumball, and then Ali barges in the scene

"Hello, Everyone" Ali greeted excitedly

"Ali!" Everyone greeted as she comes by for an announcement

"So, I'm just here coming by and…" Ali started announcing "Giving a notice that Jamie challenges any of you at her party"

"I may not challenge" Littlefoot answered with tact "But if you're up to it, I'm gonna support you, Ali"

"Oh, okay" Ali curiously replied and asked "Do you think you would do that for me?"

"Sure…" Littlefoot nervously agreed

"Okay, Bye, Gumball, Penny" Ali waved goodbye to them and then turned to him, whispering "Littlefoot" and she's going to Darwin, Tobias, and Banana Joe for fun

After she's gone, Littlefoot admits his feelings about Ali to them

"I kinda like her" Littlefoot admitted and Gumball smiled at him, knowing that he has a crush on the purple dinosaur

"Whoa" Penny wooed and they head home for the class to finish half-day

-The Wattersons' House, 10:00AM-

Next Day... The duo are playing 'Space Invaders' while Littlefoot is taking friendly messages to Penny via phone about relationship advices

"...And that's how Gumball and I keep our relationship intact" Penny said to him via phone

"So, Penny" Littlefoot asked to her about her and Gumball "I'm curious about you and Gumball..."

At the living room, Gumball and Darwin are playing 'Space Invaders'

(Reference to Regular Show 'Rage against the TV')

Gumball and Darwin are trying to beat the game, but for now, they are now at Level 10

"Alright, Level 10" Gumball calls as they reach level 10 "We better not lose this time because the combo breaker is broken last time" as he mentions the combo breaker last time they tried

"Okay Gumball" Darwin said to his brother and he mentions his fault "But last time it is not my fault" as they have one life in the game

(End of Reference)

(Reference to TAWOG 'The Phone')

"Here comes the combo breaker, Darwin" Gumball said to him as they start using the combo breaker on Level 10

"Co-co-co-co-co-Combo Breaker" Gumball and Darwin cheered as they use the combo breaker on level 10

(End of Reference)

At the kitchen, Ali and Ducky are making snacks for Gumball and Darwin while Littlefoot finishes his call to Penny

"Nice Advice, Penny" Littlefoot thanked her "I exactly know that Ali and I are equivalents and-" and then he heard a fail wail in the living room "Ugh, It's Gumball, Call you later"

(Reference to TAWOG 'The Phone')

At the living room, they failed to beat the game because Darwin is distracted by his phone. With that, Gumball is now annoyed by Darwin's phone-natics

"How do you spell lone, Gumball?" Darwin asked to his brother as he is texting to someone

"J-e-R-K" Gumball angrily said to him not spelling the word 'lone'

(End of Reference)

-Elmore Junior High, 11:00AM-

Next Day...

At the hallway, Littlefoot is trying to close his own locker but it can't close because he forgot to fix his stacks, so he fixes it and he later closes the door and then... Gumball and Penny appeared behind him. She is holding her yellow diary while Gumball feels exciting to help her

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH, LITTLEFOOT" Gumball excitedly cheered to him and he was surprised

"WHAT, What, Gumball" Littlefoot shouts to him as he is startled by his cheer "You don't even need to scream behind me"

"What Gumball is saying is that..." Penny said to Littlefoot as she explaining what he is saying "...My father needs help from 2 of my friends and I vote you and Gumball to help him"

"Sure, Penny" Littlefoot agreed and he signs to go "Let's go" and suddenly they sniffed something smoky around near the canteen

"Wait, what is that smell?" Gumball asked to Littlefoot and they have realized that Rocky's lunch, in the canteen, is overcooked

"Rocky's LATE" Everyone shouts as they bail out of the hallway and enters the canteen to stop Rocky's overcooked food

Act 2 (This act onward is based on Regular Show 'Weekend at Benson's')

-Elmore Park, 3:00PM-

Elmore Park is where citizens like to do anything physically like excercise. At this time, Gumball, Penny, and Littlefoot are trying to put light bulbs in every Elmore Park lamppost. Penny and Littlefoot hold the ladder while Gumball tries to twist the light bulb the right way, but then something annoying occurred

"Come on, Gumball" Littlefoot said to him whining about time "Twist to the left" he tries to twist the light bulb to the left

"I'm trying but it's not getting it tight and it won't go in" Gumball annoyingly said to him as he is trying to twist it to clockwise

"Try Straight Left" Littlefoot said to him now that his thought is interrupted by him being annoyed "Not Left, Right, Up, Down, Mess-a-lot, and Give up" and then Gumball got the light bulb twisting right

"Got it" Gumball called to them and he happily wailed "WOW, THAT'S RIGHT" but Penny saw the light bulb not actually twisted very well

"That's not how you do it, Gumball" Penny shouts to Gumball "Get down there, I'll do it" he goes down with the ladder and Penny takes her turn to twist the light bulb

"Okay, Penny" Gumball agreed to her and he is wondering about her "Why do you have to be bossy? Do you have a hangout or something?"

"Gumball, calm down" Penny honestly said to him "I actually have Masami to have a Best-Friend time with" and she calls him down but to no avail

"Please, Gumball" Littlefoot said to him trying to stop annoying Penny

"What if you have boys' hangout with Dog or Tobias?" Gumball worriedly and exasperatingly asked to Penny and Littlefoot stops him

"Gumball, Stop" Littlefoot shuts him up "Don't you know that you're annoying her?" and the boys are annoying each other while Penny is finishing the light bulb placement for the lamppost

"No, you're annoying her" Gumball shuts him up

"No, you're annoying her" Littlefoot shuts him up as well

While they are arguing their annoyance to Penny, the ladder is now shaking as no one is holding it, causing Penny to lose her balance while trying to twist it carefully

"Gumball, Littlefoot" Penny tries to get attention to the boys now that she finished the light bulb "HOLD THE LADDER"

"No you're annoying her" Gumball said as he pushes him on the ladder where Penny is. But after he pushes him, she falls out of the ladder. She screams as she is about to plummet to the ground, and alas, she hits the ground starting with her head. They heard the noise and they saw her now that she has a cracked part on her head near her antler

"Oh No, PENNY" Gumball calls to her and he tries to indicate if she's dead or not "Please, Don't be dead" and he put his forefinger on her nose and he feels her air exhaling, indicating that she is still okay

"Oh good" Littlefoot said to him as she is still breathing "She's okay, she's just unconscious"

"What do we do now, Littlefoot?" Gumball asked to him and he has an idea "She's going to hit me when she wakes up"

"Dude, cool it. Let me think" Littlefoot said to Gumball as he has an idea "I have a snap, Let's get her to her house and that way, if she wakes up, she'll remember nothing"

"Snappy idea" Gumball said to him and they are going to the Fitzgeralds' House

Littlefoot is carrying a knocked out Penny on his saddle while Gumball is guiding him to her house. Sometime near the gate of the park, they saw Masami coming at them

"Penny..." Masami whispers as she is trying to talk to her and they are surprised

"AH" Gumball screamed as they are about to see Masami "It's Masami" and Littlefoot has a scratchy idea

"Let's bail, Gumball" Littlefoot awkwardly said to Gumball and they bail through Masami, causing her to chase them

"Hey, Boys" Masami shouts to the boys as she thought they are kidnapping Penny "I WANT TO TALK TO PENNY" and she chases them

Littlefoot and Gumball keep running from her until she lost sight of them

"Stop, Right, There" Masami spoke one word as she floats faster to them

They are trying to get lost sight of Masami, so they travel west to lose her, and if they saw her...

"Did we lose her, Gumball?" Littlefoot asked to him as they didn't see her

"I think so" Gumball answered to him and when they turn back, at a lightning motion, Masami appears

"HEY" Masami forces them to stop "STOP" and they screamed as they literally stop their run

"What is it, Masami" Littlefoot encouragingly said to Masami now that she is enraged from the run

"Listen, Penny" Masami said to Penny even though she lost conscious "We want you to beat Jamie in a spicy challenge from her house because we can't beat her?" and Littlefoot and Gumball try to take the role

"We'll do it, Masami" Gumball said to her but she declined

"I wasn't talking to you, Gumball" Masami shuts him up and she said to Penny "Can you do it, Penny?" he moves her head in a 'yes' motion

"Awesome" Masami said to them and she is leaving "Be at Jamie's House at 5:00PM" and then she teleports like a thunder and Littlefoot has a bad plan

"Gumball" Littlefoot said to him as he has to change plans "Change of plan, we are going to beat that 'Jamie' girl to gain her respect"

Littlefoot and Gumball runs to Jamie's house as they just pass Elmore Park. But along the way, Littlefoot accidentally drops Penny from his saddle to the middle of the road and cars are near her. Gumball gasps and...

"AH" Gumball screamed as her love almost drop in the road dead

"Penny" Littlefoot calls her name and later they get her

-Elmore Suburban, 3:10PM-

At somewhere near Jamie's House, Gumball is trying to tighten her grip from Littlefoot by taping her legs from his saddle

"Ugh" Littlefoot horrified said to Gumball as what he tighten her grip is horrible "It's so horrible, Gumball"

"I have an idea" Gumball said to him and he placed his sunglasses to her eyes to never know that she is sleeping

"Ugh" Littlefoot winced to him with disgust as Penny with sunglasses would be a bad idea "We're so dead"

"But she looks so cool" Gumball replied as they saw the purple longneck spiced

And then Ali barges in the scene at the area near Jamie's house. When they saw her, she has a red face because she loses to Jamie in a spicy challenge

"Oh no, Bro" Gumball worriedly said to Littlefoot as they saw Ali spiced on her head

"Ali, are you okay?" Littlefoot tries to comfort her while she was trying to control her head

"Ugh, Jamie beat me" Ali worriedly said to him and tells about the spicy challenge "Spicy challenge is hard, All are chilli and jalapenos" after hearing that, she has slightly okay and Gumball is a cowardice to face Jamie

"Let's not get into her place" Gumball cowardly said to Littlefoot as their challenge will be a hassle just like Ali

"Dude, we have to" Littlefoot said to him as they have the guts to take the challenge "Otherwise, Penny will lose respect to her best friends. Imagine, if she intends to forfeit the battle, her friends will blow up a fuse and lose their friendship to her. Do you really want that to happen?"

He breathes in and he takes bravery on his mind "Okay, let's go" and everyone gone to Jamie's house now, even Ali, who wants to take the challenge very simple

Act 3

-Jamie's House, 5:00PM-

At Jamie's house, it was normal at first, but then on the inside of the house, Jamie and her friends is partying like 'Party Animals'. As everyone go in, Jamie immediately saw them coming with Littlefoot and Ali in unison. She walks to them and taunted the double pairs

"So, you came just in time" Jamie asked to them "And Penny, you said you can do anything" She starts introducing herself to Team Dinopals "My name is Jamie, Team Dinopals"

"Well, she did" Littlefoot said to Jamie now facing guts "And Ali has a surprise for you" and Jamie looks to Ali

"What is it, Ali?" Jamie asked to her and she starts chucking water at her and the record scratches due to making the challenge begins, they are surprised because of someone crashing the party

"Not cool, loser" Jamie said to the as she wipes the water on her eyes "Do you think you can chuck on H2O on me and get away from me?" and then Ali starts smirking

"Yeah, Jamie" Ali answered to Jamie as they represent Penny to battle her "And that's why, we brought Penny so that I can get revenge on you" everyone oh-ed as their challenge will spicy

"Fine, Challenge Accepted" Jamie mutters and Gumball has a plan

"Uh, what's that Penny?" Gumball talks to her like a puppet "You think Jamie's hot and you can handle the heat?" He turns to Littlefoot "Give the chili to her" Littlefoot throws the chili pepper to her mouth and they cheered like how Mordecai and Rigby cheered, even though Penny is still unconscious

"Fine Then" Jamie said as their challenge begins "Let's Dance"

-Challenge Phase- (FanBoy752: I warn you, don't attempt this at home)

Penny (Unconscious, so Gumball and Littlefoot are on her side) VS Jamie

Ali puts up a Chili on Jamie, she eat it and it only give her a slight chance to win

"Top this" Jamie evilly said to them but then Gumball and Littlefoot accompanies Penny by letting her eating a cup of Chili, slight chance

"Take that, Kaliente" Gumball taunts Jamie as she pops up her Hot Sauce to drink it, they whoa for the suspense

"Umm, what's that, Penny?" Littlefoot asked to her as she is like a puppet "You want to cool down your taste buds by having a bucket of hot sauce" Gumball starts drinking a bucket of Hot Sauce to her, only to make her quart-waking up

"Ali" Jamie ordered Ali "Bucket of Jalapenos, Please" she gives her a bucket of Jalapenos as she ate them all, nearly giving out

"Pfft" Gumball scoffed as he has a bucket of Jalapenos in hand

"Let's give it a fireball" Littlefoot encouragingly said as they put in 2 Buckets of Jalapeno to her, Penny's friends are surprised are they conversing about the suspense

"No way…" Molly reacted as Penny is about to burn

"She gonna burn like a roasted peanut" Carmen and Masami said and Carrie has an idea

"Don't worry, Girls" Carrie and the girls starts believing "Have encouragement that Penny can do this"

The girls are now sweating as the spiciness of spicy things is too sensitive to endure it

"Alright" Jamie said and now thinking if Penny is giving up so easy "If Penny is not waking up, (Then turned to Penny's side) my last resort…" She starts showing a box of Chili-Jalapeno

"What?" Gumball asked to him as Jamie uses one of the two; she is now red face as the Chili-Jalapeno gives her flame on her mouth

"It's time to end this" Littlefoot calls as he puts Chili-Jalapeno with hot sauce (with Gumball's help), everyone cheered as they found that Penny can endure the acidity

"Looks like Jamie has gone L-a-m-e" Gumball gets a grin as they cheered for Penny being the victorious of the challenge

-End of Challenge Phase-

"Fine, do you think that you are so hot to touch the spiciness" Jamie angrily shouted as she pours in a Drink in one big cup, pouring the ingredients, usually spicy and sweet, making a special juice "How about a victory drink, I call it Jamie's Spicy Juice" everyone are in suspense while Littlefoot and Gumball are confused of that juice

"Jamie's Spicy Juice" Gumball confusingly asked "Why did you call your juice with that?"

"Oh, you'll find out" Jamie grinned as everyone cheers

"Drink it! Drink it! Drink it!" they have encouragement to let her drink this, they nervously hold the jug, ready to face the fear

"Bottoms Up?" Littlefoot nervously taunted, but then, the smell of the juice enters Penny's nostril inside her shell. She slowly wakes up and she saw the spicy juice

"What the…" Penny thought and she covers her nose due to the smell being pungent, and then she then asked to them who are about to win "Gumball, Littlefoot? What are you-?" and Gumball cups her mouth, preventing anyone that she's asleep the whole time

"Ha ha…" Littlefoot lamely chuckled and replied "B.R.B" and they dragged her to Jamie's Bathroom

At Jamie's bathroom, it was as clean as Jamie didn't let her guest make it dirty. Gumball and Littlefoot are now nervous to tell the truth to Penny now that she is awake

"You boys better tell me what's going on or I'll—" Penny angrily said to the boys as she is now confused of the conflict but cuts off when she felt her tongue now spiced from the challenge, also suffering a slight stomach-ache "(Painful voice) oh, my stomach (Her tongue touches her tonsils, making her alarmed) Wait my mouth, MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE" she then goes to the sink as she pukes from the spicy food, Littlefoot and Gumball winced as it is disgusting

"You mean you don't know after we knocked you out" Gumball asked to her while puking, after that, she realized what he said and she turned to them

"What?" Penny asked to Gumball but Littlefoot swiped his tail to Gumball to shut up

"Look, Penny" Littlefoot honestly said to Penny "We..." he starts explaining from the beginning to end

After that, Penny has something to say

"Look, I-" Penny is about to say something but Gumball cuts off

"Penny, no hard feelings but" Gumball nervously said to her as they apologize to her "We're sorry, we didn't mean to let you go through all of this"

"Look, Guys but..." Penny explained to them about her decline "Usually I slap you guys in the face but (now in a calm expression) no worries, guys, I know everything" Littlefoot is confused of her ability

"How come?" Gumball asked to her

"My antlers can direct sound to my ears" Penny said as she has antlers that it can direct sound to her ears "Remember I told that to you yesterday..."

"Oh..." Littlefoot knew that as they eject from the bathroom

"Come with me" Penny confidently said to the boys as they go to Jamie

After a few minutes, Jamie is cool down off-screen and they are ready to drink Jamie's Spicy Juice

"Everyone" Penny called as the audience cheered to her "I am going to drink this..." again, they cheered and she has a reward to pass it to Littlefoot and Gumball

"...So as my two boys, Gumball and Littlefoot" Penny confidently called to them, making them poker-faced "Let's do it" they agreed as they can face the challenge they never taste

She shares the prize with Gumball and Littlefoot with quarter of her juice, making her half of the juice

"Bottoms up, Boys" Penny called as they take the juice with no turn backs, and after they drank the juice, the three is coughing in disgust as it thought to be inedible but...

"Wait" Littlefoot thought at first and said to them "That doesn't taste very bad at all" the juice wasn't that bad

"Yeah..." Penny thought as she never taste that kind of disgusting juice "I never drank that kind of juice before, (Now in a Cheerful Voice) it was awesome" and then Gumball starts feeling alright

"Yo, Jamie" Gumball taunts to Jamie "Your very spicy drinking thing is very spicy drinking lame" that wasn't a very bad juice and they cheered, even Penny's friends, for their victory

-The Wattersons' House, 7:00PM- (End of Reference)

At the road back to the Watterson House, after they finished Jamie's drinking challenge, everyone gone home as Team Dinopals help Jamie cleans up her house. For Gumball's Side, they head home but suddenly then a car behind them is about to ram to them, they screamed in horror as they are doomed, but turns out it was Nicole who is angry to them for not going home too early, she ejects out of the car angrily

"You, guys haven't come back for dinner and anger can't get your secret away from it" Nicole angrily said to them as she stomps her way to them "It's already 7:00PM, What do you have to say something for yourself?" Gumball and Penny are feared from her rage but Littlefoot has the answer

(Reference to TAWOG 'The Skull')

"We've been run over by a truck" Littlefoot lied as Gumball and Penny face-palmed themselves as they knew that Littlefoot lied to save themselves

"Ouch…" Nicole winced as his lie did affect her

And the night is very awkward for Littlefoot's lie and they head home awkwardly with no exceptions

(End of Reference)

(FanBoy752: End of First Chapter with almost 4,320 Words in the process. Next Chapter, Gumball, his siblings, and Team Dinopals must prepare for Penny's Parents to visit the Watterson House. Goodbye, see you soon)


	2. Chapter 2: The Visitor

**The Amazing World of Dinopals Season 1 (The Land Before Time + The Amazing World of Gumball Crossover)**

**(K+ to Teen Fanfiction Rating – For Mild Inappropriate Language, Mild Insulting, and Fantasy Violence)**

**Disclaimers**

See 'The Peanut'

_**Chapter 2 (Chapter 3 in Chronological Order): The Visitor**_

Main Characters: Gumball, Penny, Ali, and Littlefoot

Supporting Characters: The Watterson and the Fitzgerald Families, Cera, and Ruby

(FanBoy752: In this second chapter of the season, the Fitzgerald Family will visit the Watterson. But unfortunately, Mr. Fitzgerald is worried about Gumball's behavior. Team Dinopals phase their plan by letting Penny visit Gumball's house first then the family later. Here's Act 1)

**Act 1**

-The Watterson House, 7:00AM, Weekend-

It was a bright sunny morning at the Watterson House as Gumball got something to call to Penny while Team Dinopals and The Watterson are eating food. What they're eating is Eggs and Hash Browns for breakfast

"Okay, Gumball has an announcement" Littlefoot said to everyone while they eat and asked to Gumball "What are you gonna say?" he clears his throat as he starts giving a short announcement

"Penny and her parents are going to visit our house at lunch" Gumball announced and everyone is happily surprised, even his mother

"What? She did?" Nicole happily asked and then said "Well that's great news. How did this happen?"

"Well…" Gumball thinks as he starts the 'Flashback Phase'

(Flashback Phase, the Date Reference)

-Same Location, 6:00AM-

At the same house in Gumball and Darwin's Room, Gumball is calling Penny with his home phone. While for Penny's View, she is at the living room of her house

"Excuse me, what?" Gumball excitedly asked

"My parents know about our friendship together" Penny explained the announcement "So, they are going to your house because I know we started our relationship as 'Good Friends', Gumball. Do you think you can let us visit here?" Gumball was nervous to let them visit since he ruined Mr. Cuddles' Supposed-Funeral at the Date but after the family forgives him, he then accepts her request

"Oh sure, Penny" Gumball answered flawlessly "Why not I have to say 'no'?" and he ends the call to her and also finishing the flashback

(End of Flashback)

After he explained the flashback to them, Team Dinopals seems to be finish eating breakfast, leaving Ali, Cera, and Ducky, and him in this room. They give him applause as Cera and Ducky goes gaming in the video game while Ali and Littlefoot chat

"Nice" Littlefoot reacted as they cheered for the cat's advance and Anais cheered "Amazing, Gumball"

"You are going to let them visit and you have to behave your mischievous personality without fear" Darwin cheered as his brother is going on a part or something "I'd be freaking out. Just imagine, if you're not behaving yourself, I mean, her parents disapprove your advances and will never let you see her again and never find happiness" Gumball then gets scared from the thought Darwin explained

"Don't worry, sweetie" Nicole comforted her son "Just be yourself, no matter the consequences" And she and her husband, Richard, leaves the house early after eating breakfast

"Richard and I will go shopping" Nicole announces to the kids "While everyone must work it out and be the visit legit"

"Bye!" Richard called as they are out of the house and a beep through The Watterson Cordless Phone

Gumball picks up the phone as it was Penny who is talking to him worriedly

"Hello" Gumball called her but since her lines can't be heard to anyone, it was muted "Penny, it's going to be fine. Well, I'll try to reason out why" While Littlefoot is chatting with Ali, he realized to cancel the visit, he then rushes to him

"Dude, don't hang up!" Littlefoot stopped Gumball

"Why?" Gumball asked to him

"I got the solution" Littlefoot answered as he started calling Penny

"Penny, this is Littlefoot" Littlefoot greeted to the peanut girl as he devised a plan for her "How about a plan? Why not you visit our house first and figure about the parent's part later" Gumball takes a Cheshire smile because he must prepare for it

"Sure" Penny replied "I guess I know how my parents would do without me. I'll be there at 9, Deal?"

"Deal" Littlefoot and Gumball agreed as they end early to prepare, he can even smell yesterday's incident

"Gumball, Take a bath" Littlefoot replied to Gumball "I can even smell your stench from yesterday" he then goes to the bathroom to prepare for the Fitzgerald's visit at their house

After Gumball is gone, Littlefoot goes to Ali and Ducky for the event that they are playing the Legend of Zelda-like Game (From TAWoG 'The Flakers'). Player One is Cera while Player Two is Ducky; Cera seems to master using her front legs as hands

"So, girls" Littlefoot then announced "Penny and her parents are visiting the house later this morning"

"Sure, we girls can take the event as maids" Ducky agreed with her catchphrase "We can, we can" and that leads Cera a game over

"AW, LOST AGAIN" Cera tempered mildly as she gives up playing the game

-Same Location, 9:00AM-

At the same house in the different time, Littlefoot, Ali, Gumball, Darwin, and Anais are ready for the visit. Gumball is wearing the same outfit from the Date, Darwin put up his black bandana from the Gi, Anais wears her normal outfit, and Littlefoot and Ali only wear ribbons with different colors. Littlefoot is Yellow and Ali is green

"Thank you guys for choosing the right outfit" Gumball thanked Littlefoot and Ali "Right now I have to wear the same outfit during Mr. Cuddles' Supposed Funeral"

"Don't fret, Gumball" Ali replied curiously "It's all Fashion. Plus, we are dressed to success for something special" and then someone is at the porch of the house, knocking the door, It was Penny Fitzgerald who came in the said time

"Hello, is anyone here?" Penny asked and she enters inside the house, calling the names "Gumball, Darwin"

"Here we are, Penny" Gumball called and he finally saw them, dressed to impress her and she smiled in reply

"They get dressed after bath time" Ducky said to Penny with her catchphrase "they did, they did"

"Wow" Penny whispered and said impressively "I guess everyone is ready for my parents to visit" and Gumball and Darwin goes beside her, giving her the tour of the house while the rest do some unfinished house chores

-Elmore Shopping, 9:30AM-

At the supermarket of Elmore, Elmore Shopping, Richard and Nicole park the car here near the market. They get out of the car to get ready to buy

"Okay, Richard" Nicole called to her husband and asked "What do you think the Fitzgerald family likes?"

"How about some Italian spaghetti?" A male voice answered to Nicole, they turned and it was Penny's parents

"Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald" Richard greeted and asked "What are you doing here?"

"We are going for groceries" Mr. Fitzgerald said "Looks like we are in the same route"

"So, do you think our children would like a feast for sometimes?" Nicole asked

"Yes, let's go now" Mrs. Fitzgerald answered and they go to Elmore Shopping to buy the groceries for their children "I hope my daughter will be appreciated about her visit with the children"

"Oh, she will" Nicole said in unison

-The Watterson House-

-The Living Room, 10:00AM-

Sometime after Penny visits the Watterson House, Gumball, Penny, and Anais are watching 'Daisy the Donkey' while Darwin and Ali are washing the dishes after eating snacks

"So your little sister likes Daisy the Donkey too, Penny?" Anais asked to Penny while she is playing with her doll with the same name

"Yeah" Penny answered and wonders something to break the fourth wall "Still though, I do wonder why Littlefoot created the show in cinemascope" when they hear Daisy saying that the show will be right back, they just watch the commercial break while Littlefoot smiled

-Commercial- **(FanBoy752: Commercial Phase is for Fictional Use only. Meaning not in Real-World)**

(The Commercial uses The Land Before Time Advance Scenes from 'Ruby's Star Day Celebration, The Trap, Welcome to the Great Valley, Escape the Mysterious Beyond, Storming the Valley, and Battle for Isabella/Goodbye, Perry?')

You know the adventure in HD? And now, watch the Adventure in famous Cinemascope (2.35:1 Aspect Ratio) right after your favorite movie premieres from G – PG. Wider Screen, Wider Adventure!

The Land Before Time Advance

Watch it now in Cinemascope right after your favorite movie premieres in Rated G – PG

"It's All Cinematic Fun" -Littlefoot

-Back to Daisy the Donkey-

After the show is back, Gumball, Anais, and Penny cheered because Zero-to-Hero invented Movie and Entertainment

"Terra invented Entertainment before we even start the adventure with Team Phineas" Littlefoot said to the audience and he shifts to the next scene

-The Bedroom, 10:05AM-

At bedroom, Gumball and Darwin guides Penny to the bedroom. The rest of the rooms are revealed for her

"So, is this where you sleep?" Penny asked Gumball about the two beds and the fish tank

"Well, yeah" Gumball replied "Darwin is a fish that grew legs so he sleeps in the fish tank" and then she giggled in humor

"What?" Darwin asked her

"Nothing" Penny rolled her eyes despite her eyes are hidden "It's just how you will fit in here"

"Oh, sure" Darwin attempts to fit himself in his tank "I'll show you" first, he lowered his head and then he kneel in his tank. Lastly, he tries to fit his head into the tank

Successful, Penny and Gumball gives Darwin applause and he resurfaces out of the tank

**Act 2**

-Kitchen, Same Time-

At the kitchen, while Gumball, Penny, and Darwin are having fun, Ali found something after helping Ruby with the crossword puzzle with the theme 'Fictional Characters'

"Down 12: Terra" Ruby then writes the name and it actually linked with Riku and Ash "Cool, it match"

"See, if you use your brains" Ali gives her a tip "You can solve anything impossible" and she keeps the crossword puzzle as Ruby goes out

"Thanks, Ali" Ruby thanked her and she has her last words before going out "I'm gonna check on Dolly the Ice Cream Girl. She said about Razor problem" and she's gone

After that, Ali feels thirsty. It is best that she must drink fluids in the refrigerator. When she opens the door of the fridge, she saw a black bomb between the foods. Her heart almost pounds her as she might fear of something. She saw a note attached in the bomb, when she read this, it says:

_To whom it may concern,_

_I found the bomb early in the morning. It can be very mysterious as I haven't found its effect yet but no one should put a drop of water into the bomb or you'll fall into the hands of the 'Ninja'. Please handle it with care_

_-Cera_

After the she reads the letter attached in that bomb, she thought _"Did Nicole or Richard notice that? I gotta warn Littlefoot about this"_ and she grabs the bomb with her mouth but she must not drool while carrying it as she finds Littlefoot and then turned to Ducky who is cleaning the floor "Ducky, where's Littlefoot?"

-Backyard, 10:10AM-

At the backyard of the house, Littlefoot is checking on daily maintenance on the backyard as Ali found him. He and Ali just placed the bomb in the moist grass, good thing it didn't take effect

"Where did you find it, Ali?" Littlefoot asked her

"Um, the fridge" Ali nervously said and explained about the note "But Cera said that no fluid must be on contact with the bomb" and Littlefoot touched the bomb with his hand and it has no effect when it is solid, he feels something in the bomb

"It came from the Ninja" Littlefoot said to Ali and about to explained "She planted near the-"

"Good grief, you guys" Cera interrupted strong-willing and she was relieved for the bomb to not explode "Thank goodness the bomb is safe"

"Cera, do you have any idea of this?" Ali asked her in curiosity

"It all started when it was 5:00AM in the morning" Cera started explaining about the bomb she found "I was going for an early morning checkup on the Watterson house. When I was at the porch, I saw this bomb. I haven't test it out but I feel something stinky coming to this bomb, that's why no liquid should ever contact the bomb" and suddenly Darwin is on Cera's side

"What are you chatting about, Dinopals?" Darwin asked to them in confusion, startling them

"Darwin, there you are" Ali greeted with a nervous chuckle "Whatcha Doing?" Darwin was actually tired after guiding Penny with Gumball, sweats formed in his body because he is exhausted plus the sun brings Elmore 27 Degrees Celsius

"Nothing; just tired of our guide for Penny" Darwin said exhaustingly "Seems the sun is so hot" he put a fin on his forehead, ready to swab the sweat off, Cera and Ali are shocked

"Darwin, don't!" Littlefoot exclaimed as he starts throwing the sweat to the bomb by accident

The Slow motion gives the sweat to slowly lands into the bomb. They screamed 'No' in slowness as this finally hits the bomb by contact. This drip can now set off the bomb. It starts making a beep sound as the string on the bomb sparks and races all the way inside, leaving the bomb. Inside, they are in the kitchen

"Oh my gosh" Cera panicked "The bomb's gonna explode" and it the bomb first implodes thin air first as Littlefoot and Ali take cover in the table

"Everybody, duck down!" Ali shouted to the people in this house as they duck down

With Ali's warning, Gumball and Penny duck down in the bed as they are in his room while Anais under a coffee table in the living room, bracing for danger as the bomb finally explodes in this area. The bomb's explosion blew in the Watterson House Area only because Team Dinopals didn't mean to activate the Watterson Shield to prevent any enemy from their knowledge.

Now then, the bomb scattered the area with the most pungent odor known only for Dinopals, stinky mud smell. Chomper gets out of the underground via Watterson Trapdoor as this place is filled with brown gas. Chomper sniffed the stench and he puts his hands to his sniffer as he found that pungent enough to knock him down

"Oh, Stinky Mud Smell" Chomper painfully said which is holding his nose from the smell

Away from the house, Ruby is done cleaning Razor's house as Dolly assigned her. Along her way home, she saw a dome-shaped gas as there is an explosion aftermath

"It must be the Ninja pranking on us" Ruby said and she heads to the house to find out what happened "Gumball, Penny, guys, you alright?"

-The Watterson House-

-Gumball and Darwin's Room, 10:15AM-

At the bedroom of Gumball and Darwin, he and Penny go up as the explosion is over, no one got hurt but the gas did spread the stinky mud smell around here. He sniffs and he covers his nose in disgust

"Oh, it smells like dirty diapers" Gumball cursed and Penny follows so but it doesn't affect her

"Good thing is that Peanuts are immune to that smell" Penny noted to him and they rushed to the lower floor where their friends are here covering their noses

-The Living Room, Same Time-

At the living room, everyone got up as the smell is still not repelled. Everyone cover noses but Penny isn't as they gather together there

"What happened?" Penny asked to them desperately

"Well, it's my fault" Darwin apologized while panicked "I didn't know that the bomb is sensitive to my sweat"

"Don't fret, Darwin" Littlefoot forgives him and he has a plan "I got an invention that we've been using it when there is gas" and suddenly a door bangs as Ruby found them safely due to the explosion

"There you are my friends" Ruby relieved as the gas then slowly disappears from their sights "I was glad that I found the explosion but I thought you were gone. There's a Deodorizer underground-" and it was interrupted by a ring on the Watterson Phone, so is Penny's Phone which is a Smartphone

"Pick up the phone, Gumball. So is yours, Penny" Ducky called with her catchphrase "So is, so is" and they start calling someone who is their parents, it was Nicole and Mr. Fitzgerald who are on their respective phones

"Honey, is there something wrong here because my mother senses are tingling?" Nicole asked to her son who is unexpected to talk to her "I can smell problems"

"Dad, I know the explosion but we can clean this up" Penny comforted her father "I promise"

"Okay, Gummypuss don't worry about us" Nicole then advised him "We're still scattered with traffic"

"Bye!" Gumball and Penny said to their parents as they end the call in normal

After the call, they are shocked as their respective parents are on their way to the Watterson House now

"Mom/Dad is on our way there" Gumball/Penny warned to everyone with their poker faces "Now…"

"Then we better get going" Littlefoot continued as he guides them to Team Dinopals Underground "Come on"

-Team Dinopals Underground, 10:20AM-

At Team Dinopals Underground, they dramatically open a door that contains an invention used for household

"Everyone, I introduce you" Littlefoot said to the audience "Team Dinopals Dust Deodorizer" and it reveals the brown-yellow vacuum as they cheered in awesomeness

"We use this baby when we smell non-removable air in this area" Cera explained and then encouraged the deodorizer "Now it's the time we have to use it"

"We got for everyone" Gumball cheered and then starts the mission "We got 10 minutes before they enter the area, I can smell time limit" and Ali gives each of everyone the vacuum as they head back to the house

"I'd rather stay here to contact Terra" Chomper thought, leaving his early very short

**Act 3**

9:30 Minutes Left… (Countdown Phase is in Transcript Format)

Setting: The Watterson House, Living Room

Littlefoot: Here's the snappy plan (Points to Gumball and Penny) You two, clean the backyard, Penny is immune to that smell (Points to Darwin and Anais) You two, do the same but in the front yard (Points to Cera, Ruby, and Ali) You girls, take care of the rooms separately. Ali and I will take care of the remains (They run into separate rooms as instructed)

9 Minutes Left…

Setting: Backyard

Gumball (Confident): Penny, cover your nose. I'm gonna put this in overload mode (He then presses a button labeled 'Overload' in the deodorizer as this is rooming like a lawn mower)

Penny (Confused): You know that I'm immune to that pungent smell, Gumball

Gumball: Whatever… (The vacuum then absorbs the smell and gas in 5 seconds and the smell now then smells normally) Works every time (And then the deodorizer is about explode starting with a shake first, and then he throws it away somewhere peculiar, possibly The Robinsons' House)

8:30 Left…

Setting: Front Yard

Anais: Do your thing (And then Darwin starts sucking the gas from the lawn as this turns back to normal scent while Anais deodorizes in the air)

Darwin: When will Mrs. Mom and Mr. Dad return? (Anais checks the time by fourth wall)

Anais: 8 minutes left, Darwin

8 Minutes Left…

Setting: Hallway

Cera: Where do we start? We've been here for like a minute

Ruby: I'll take care of Gumball and Darwin. Ducky, to Anais' room. Cera, to their parents (Then Ruby prepares her vacuum in unison)

7:40 Left

Setting: Gumball and Darwin's Room

(Ruby found the room filled with the same gas. She turns on her vacuum and she absorbs the gas from the room, furniture, and the floor in with 15 Seconds)

Ruby (Thinking): I wonder if the gas is slowly disappearing. Settings may naturally occur

7:25 Left…

Setting: Anais' Room

(Ducky then coughed because of the stinky mud)

Ducky: Wow, Anais seems to be thematic on her room. Yep, yep, yep (And She sucks the pungent gas from the room as she did it in 10 Seconds)

7:10 Left…

Setting: Master Bedroom

Cera (Disgusted): Ugh, that stinky flashes me back to where Spike trip down to the stinky mud from the jumping water (And she turns on her Overload in the Deodorizer as this immediately absorb the stinky gas from the room in 5 Seconds) Works every time (But then the vacuum exploded, the gas is still in this room, knocking Cera down with disgust)

(Ali opens the door as she saves Cera's part with her normal deodorizer)

Ali (Informing): That's why we should use the Overload mode as last resort, Cera

Cera (Annoyed): Now you're telling me (And the Stinky Mud Gas disappeared in 10 Seconds, old-fashion way)

6:50 Left…

Setting: Living Room

Littlefoot: Ali?

Ali: Sorry, Li'l Foot. Cera used the overload mode

Littlefoot (Confused): Okay? (And they started their part by going into separate rooms, Littlefoot in the living room, Ali in the kitchen)

(They turned on the deodorizers and they suck the evil gas from the rooms for at least 20 Seconds)

Littlefoot: I think someone's on the phone (And the Watterson Phone is vibrating and beeping through the course, Gumball picks up the phone, something is coming with a twist)

Nicole: Honey, we're now in the suburban. We'll be there in at least 5 Minutes

Gumball: Sure, mom. We are going to be fine (Ends the call with his mother) Oh crud (And the stinky mud gas is no longer smelled from everyone's nose as they succeed the mission) Oh cool, never mind

5 Minutes left…

Setting: The bathroom

(Everyone is gathered for the last half)

Littlefoot: Alright, thanks for the teamwork that you've used through all the time. We got 5 Minutes left; we used no other things to do but to take a bath again. You can tell that you guys smell awful (Everyone first sniffed all around and they realized that they are stinky at the start due to the pungent gas absorbed)

Gumball (Unison): You're right, ladies first (Penny and Ruby giggle to his manner)

Penny: Such a gentleman, Gumball. You first (Gumball is on the bathroom while the rest wait for their turn)

**Mission Completed**

-The Watterson House, 10:30AM-

After the mission, the two families are now at the Watterson House as they drive there for the acquaintance. Separately, Nicole is driving in her own car while Mr. Fitzgerald drives his own. They dock out of the car and they are going in, but before that

"So, are you sure those kids are fine?" Mr. Fitzgerald asked to Nicole worriedly "I mean how awful it is if our daughter is hurt or something"

"Mr. Fitzgerald, don't worry" Nicole comforted as she is about to grab the doorknob "How hard can it be?" and finally, they saw the kids who are in the hallway

At the hallway beside the stairs, the kids are washed, cleaned up, and dressed properly for the acquaintance. Gumball is now back into his usual outfit, Darwin still only in his shoes, Anais, again, normal, Team Dinopals just wear on their ties or ribbons in their heads. Penny is the last one to take a bath as she goes out of the bathroom after bathing. She was now in her extra pair of orange sneakers and white-orange arm bands the first pair was stored in her shell

"Oh look they're alright" Mrs. Fitzgerald said to them

"That's for sure" Richard continued and the kids turned to them

"Hello, Mrs. Fitzgerald, Mr. Fitzgerald" Littlefoot greeted "We're ready for all the acquaintance" and they are impressed as they are ready to meet each other

"Team Dinopals, this is my family" Penny started to introduce her parents to the team

"Nice to meet you, Team Dinopals" Mr. Fitzgerald greeted to the dinosaur team as he pats Littlefoot in the head like a pet

"Glad to introduce" Littlefoot greeted back as he breaks the fourth wall "Even though the ending will extend, I guess we time to introduce my team later"

"Anyway, you're going for a visit because you knew Gumball and Penny's friendship, right?" Ali asked to Mrs. Fitzgerald as Nicole and Richard are preparing a big lunch for everyone

"I know they are progressing their friendship so far" Mrs. Fitzgerald knew Gumball and Penny's camaraderie "But let's have a friendly visit, okay?"

"Yep, yep, yep" Everyone agreed as they greeted each other to get to know each other while Nicole and Richard are cooking lunch.

(FanBoy752: End of Chapter 2 of the Fanfiction. But next chapter is the first chapter in Chronological Order, Team Dinopals visit Elmore for the first time and they meet the Watterson Family, sets before The Peanut. Goodbye, see you soon)

**Original Invention**

Team Dinopals Dust Deodorizer

User: Team Dinopals

Uses: Cleaning Dirty Air to Clean Air and Removes Dust from Furniture


	3. Chapter 3: The Intro

**The Amazing World of Dinopals Season 1 (K+ Fanfiction Rating – For Mild Inappropriate Language, Mild Insulting, and Fantasy Violence)**

**Disclaimers**

TAWOG Characters are from Cartoon Network

TLBT Characters are from Universal

_**Chapter 3 (Chapter 1 in Chronological Order): The Intro**_

Main Characters: Littlefoot, Gumball, Penny (Act 2 onwards)

Supporting Characters: Team Dinopals, Darwin, and Bobert (Act 3 Only)

(FanBoy752: In this chapter, Team Dinopals transport to Elmore for the first time and they met Gumball and Darwin, along with their friends at Elmore Junior High but then a robot tries to attack someone special to Gumball. This is first chapter in chronological order and third in Chapter order.

WARNING: Contains minor spoilers from 'The Land Before Time Advance Season 1: The Adventure Begins' The Land Before Time and Phineas and Ferb Crossover Fanfiction)

**Act 1**

-The Great Valley-

The Great Valley is Team Dinopals' Hometown where it is full of natural biomes. It is divided into four sections based on the map and two lands by the long river

-Zero-to-Hero Headquarters, 3:00PM-

It was a mild afternoon at Zero-to-Hero Headquarters; the organization first appeared in TLBTA 'The Adventure Begins', Team Dinopals are building new coordinates to the portal, finding the City of Elmore. But first, at the front entrance of the HQ, Terra evaluates the new heroes, Gumball and Darwin

"So, Terra" Littlefoot asked to Terra as he shows their portraits of them "What do you think of Gumball and Darwin?" he smiles as they have imagination and mischievousness

"Sounds worthy enough" Terra evaluated as he browses 'Vidley', a Skype-Like Social Network "In the meantime, I'll stay here at the Great Valley until you found this criminal" he hands the wanted poster to him as he has a main enemy

**Blacklist Poster**

Name: Unknown (the Ninja)

Reason: Hidden Footages from hidden cameras

Purpose: Unknown

Reward: Until his/her purpose is revealed

"Thanks Terra" Littlefoot thanked him as he leaves Zero-to-Hero and going to the Roadway Tunnel

-The Roadway Tunnel, 3:05PM-

Roadway Tunnel is a zone with several tunnels leading to multiple cities from Connected Crossovers. At the Tunnel, Cera is using the ValleyBook to find Elmore via ValleyMaps while the rest are repairing the portal after 'Battle For Isabella'. The Great Valley is underdeveloped for metropolis because of Team Phineas' Team Hiatus (aka going back to School)

"Cera" Littlefoot walks beside her as he asks "Found the coordinates" when she searched the city, It is finally located, it is in Elmore, California, USA via ValleyMaps

"Yes, Li'l Foot" Cera answered to him as she found it "It is located in California" Cera winks as he walks away

"Nice One" Littlefoot reacted and he looked and turned to Ducky "Ducky, set the Coordinates" she agreed as tap the name of the Region, she closes the fuse to get ready

"The Portal is set" Ducky announced to Team Dinopals

After a few minutes, Team Dinopals are at the mainframe of the portal to prepare for it, the portal is still finding the city's image

"Alright, Team Dinopals" Ali encouragingly said to them "Let's see if we can see it" and finally the portal shows the City of Elmore

"WE DID IT" Everyone cheered as the Coordinates is saved from Team Dinopals' Portal, and the portal shows the Wattersons' House

"Yeah" Petrie cheered and said "Now we can travel in there whenever we want" the portal is now enabled to travel, and Terra communicates to Team Dinopals via HD Screen

"Prepare for Travelling" Terra said to Team Dinopals as they are about to go to Elmore "Good Luck, Team Dinopals" he turns off his HD Screen

With Team Dinopals locating Elmore via the Portal, They countdown to prepare for run-through

"3" Ducky, Petrie, and Cera counts to 3

"2" Chomper, Ruby, and Ali counts to 2

"1" Littlefoot counts to 1, as they start running

"Team Dinopals ROLL" They called as they start running through the portal, and they jump to the portal with no turning back. Making the portal closed until further notice

(FanBoy752: From now chronologically on from this onwards, this Series will fully set in Elmore until the finale)

-Elmore, 9:10AM (Time Zone is 5 Hours Earlier from The Great Valley)-

Elmore is a 3-State City, dividing from the City, Suburban, and Limit. This is also where Gumball and Darwin reside in the Suburban. It is located near California as shown by the real-world background

At the suburban, Team Dinopals unexpectedly teleported somewhere in the suburban, they wailed as they fall down 20-feet off the ground. After falling, they collapse due to the impact

"Ah, Bad Landing!" Littlefoot painfully said as he slowly rise up but collapsed because of the impact

"You gotta be kidding me" Cera painfully groans as they slowly rise up

"Need a Hand?" a blue cat asked to him as he gives him a hand to help, the rest of the team gasped as they found the next heroes, Gumball and Darwin

"Whoa" Darwin cheered and asked to them "You're not from around here, aren't you?"

"Yeah" Littlefoot answered and introduced themselves as a team "We're Team Dinopals and we are here to know that you are on the list"

"WHOA" Gumball cheered and excitedly said to them "You are from Zero-to-Hero that we register a team, right?"

"I think so" Ali nervously said to him

"Yep, Yep, Yep" Ducky answered in a cheerful way

"Yeah" Littlefoot answered and said to the duo "Allow me to introduce myself"

-The Wattersons' House, 10:00AM-

The Watterson Family lives in the blue house with 10 rooms, the largest is the living room with the dining room

At the Wattersons' House, Nicole is taking her day-off at the rainbow factory, Richard is usually lazy just watching TV or playing a video game, and Anais is studying. When Nicole reached the door after her break, Gumball and Darwin introduced Team Dinopals to their family. After the introduction, everyone in the family (Except Anais) are welcomed to know

"Nice One" Richard cheered while clapping his hands to Team Dinopals

"Clever work" Nicole happily smiled as she likes to teach them teamwork "Team Dinopals"

"Thank you" Littlefoot thanked to Gumball's parents but Anais is half-eyed as she slightly didn't trust them

"I don't trust them" Anais ironically said to them and that leaves Gumball and Darwin a shocker

"What?" Gumball asked to her with a confused look at her "Why, Anais? They're awesome"

"Yeah" Anais annoyingly said to Team Dinopals disbelieving their adventure in the great valley "But I believe that all of this stuff is just fake"

"HEY" Chomper insulted to Anais, but then Cera gotten rage from the word 'fake', she then threatens her by taking her face close to Anais to tempt

"WANNA RAM YOU TO THE WALL?" Cera angrily insulted to her, but Littlefoot resolves the conflict

"Cera" Littlefoot called to her as she is raged from her insult "Calm down, she's just mildly complaining, not blaming"

"Told you" Ducky dryly said to the bunny and she has a task for them

"Well" Anais started as she gives a task to Team Dinopals "Unless I can trust you guys, would you mind clean the house up while we're gone, because Mom got tickets to the latest Daisyland Production" and they leave Team Dinopals alone to go to Daisyland

"Daisyland?" Chomper tries to define a word but Ducky defines the word to him

"It's a theme park only on Elmore" Ducky said to him as she knows this place

"Oh" Chomper realized that "I get it"

"Don't worry" Littlefoot confidently said to the Wattersons off-screen "We'll try to clean this place up before you can say-"

**Act 2**

-Same Location, 9:00PM-

"HOME" Anais cheered as the Wattersons head home

At night, after Team Dinopals cleaned the house, they are at the porch fainted after a day's work

"I guess Team Dinopals did clean the place up" Gumball said in his impressive tone

"Yeah" Richard cheered and happily glared at the house, squeaky clean even at night "Look at this, this place is shiny even at night"

"I guess Team Dinopals get to stay here as long as they want to" Nicole calmly said to them as they slept tonight

"Yeah" Anais finally approves Team Dinopals' worthy "I guess so" and they accept the permission to stay with them as long as they want

-Elmore Junior High-

Elmore Junior High is where Gumball and Darwin studied, along with their friends, Penny Fitzgerald, Tobias, Banana Joe, etc.

-Ms. Simian's Classroom, 8:00AM-

At their first class, Ms. Simian tells something important to her students

Seats in Order

Row 1 (Front) (Left to Right): Gumball, Penny, Darwin, Anton, and William

Row 2: Tobias, Banana Joe, Alan, Carmen, and Jamie

Row 3: Alan, Teri, Ocho, Bobert, and Leslie

Row 4 (Behind): Masami, Ice Cream Girl (Formally Molly but, in Season 2, she is in a different class), Sussie, Idaho, and Tina

"Class" Ms. Simian called to them "Today, we got good news" everyone whoa-ed for new students

"What is it?" Banana Joe hopefully asked as he is thinking of a cyber friend he met from the internet "I hope it may be my cyber friend"

"You and gaming, Joe" Tobias scoffed to him as he is obsessed of gaming

"Your new classmates are from a faraway place" Ms. Simian continued the introduction and called the name "It's Team Dinopals" everyone is wondering about them

"Who is he/she?" Everyone asked to Lucy

(FanBoy752: Lucy is Ms. Simian's name as revealed in TAWOG 'The Apology'; I'm not making this up)

"Which means you have 6 new students" She revealed to them as the dinosaurs are on her classroom "Littlefoot, Ali, Ducky, Petrie, Chomper, and Cera" everyone cheered as the special students are from a fantasy place (of course, The Great Valley)

"Whoa" Penny cheered in her usual cheerful voice "Dinosaurs"

"I guess Tina is not alone on your species" Jamie said to Carmen as Tina, the big bully of the school, is not alone

"I guess so" Tina deeply said, that's what she usually spoken

-The Hallway, 9:30AM-

After a few wanderings and introducing themselves at school, at the hallway with Gumball and Penny's lockers, Team Dinopals meet Penny

"So guys" Gumball introduced Penny to Team Dinopals "This is my best friend, Penny Fitzgerald" Penny waved her hand to Team Dinopals

"Wow" Penny cheered and said to Littlefoot "I was so glad you guys are from a faraway place" she gives a hand to him, but four-footed dinosaurs normally don't have hands just legs, only Littlefoot, Cera, and Ali mastered this. He then gives a handshake to her

"Glad to meet ya, Penny Fitzgerald" Littlefoot gladly said to her while handshaking

"It's okay to say that, Littlefoot" Penny said to him caringly about her name "You can call me, Ms. Fitzgerald, Penny, or... (she rubs her head nervously) well you know what my full name is"

"Nah, I'll just call you Penny or Peanut Girl" Littlefoot implied to her the next time he calls her name

"Want to go to Cafeteria with us?" Gumball asked to Littlefoot "Penny and I has a surprise for you"

"We'd love to" Littlefoot agreed and declined "But we had enough surprises for now"

"Another time though" Cera decided

"Sure" They agreed and everyone go to the Cafeteria

-The Cafeteria, 9:45AM-

At the cafeteria, Team Dinopals has bonuses for a day due to their introduction in class, while Littlefoot ad Darwin are getting snacks for Gumball, Penny, and themselves, Gumball and Penny are talking about something

(FanBoy752: Golly, Gumball and Penny ship scene)

"Gumball" Penny said to him as if she was now having new friends to them "It was nice having Team Dinopals on our side"

"Yeah, you know me" Gumball confidently said to her "I register the team, I trust them" he registered the team last week and it finally happened

"Oh, Gumball..." Penny whispered to him as she kissed him on the cheek, after that, his face is red as he is crazily happy of what she did to him (Like in the Series Trailer of The Amazing World of Gumball)

(FanBoy752: End of that, sometimes it'll be like this the next time, GumballxPenny Romance)

"Hey guys, I..." Littlefoot called to them as they have snacks (serving today is Apple, Banana Pudding, and Milk), but he is awkwardly looking at the love-struck Gumball, he turned to Penny with an awkward voice "Is Gumball alright?"

"Love-struck isn't it" Darwin said to her and she agreed with a nod and a blush

-The Hallway, 11:55AM-

Before Lunch…

At the hallway with Penny's Locker, Penny closes her locker door. She is about to go to Cafeteria but something/someone hugged her legs. When she looked back and down, startling surprise, it was Bobert who is hugging Penny for some reason

"Bobert" Penny shivered in startle "What are you doing here?"

"Bobert" Cera and Chomper called as they are here to pick him up

"Hey Chomper, Cera" Penny greeted

"Hello, Penny" Chomper weirdly said, faking a smile "I guess that's where Bobert is, hugging you"

"At least I didn't trash him" Penny replied kindly to the dinosaurs

"So, Chomper" Cera asked to the sharptooth "What do you think of her? She is the cutest girl in Elmore Junior High plus she can help you with your problems"

"Nah, I'm jealous"

"Jealous of Penny?"

"What's wrong with him, Cera?" Penny asked to her in confusion because Chomper may be angry to her

"I think it's Chomper being jealous to you because he is a T-Rex of our team. And then he convinced that you are a food of his"

"Bobert" Chomper said in jealousy "Heat mode to burn Penny" and then the robot rises temperature, hot enough to shock Penny in burning sense

"AH" Penny begged for help from Cera and Chomper "HE'S BURNING ME" Cera gasped, knowing that Chomper is making fun of her

"Bobert" Cera commanded "Get out of here"

-The Covered Court, 12:00AM- (This Scene until the End is a major reference to TAWOG 'The Bet')

Gumball and Team Dinopals are playing basketball (The first time they actually play basket, not in the canon timeline but fan-made timeline), while they are playing, a window breaks glass as Bobert hops out of the window unexpectedly

Up in the cracked window, Penny, Cera, Darwin, and Chomper are making Bobert a slave for the whole morning after playing bets (From TAWOG 'The Bet')

"Are you okay?" Cera asked if Penny's legs are hurt

"Good thing, Bobert burned me at 45 Degrees Celsius" Penny relieved from the burning grill "So I'm fine for now"

"For goodness sake" Ali groaned in her British accent

"What the droid?" Littlefoot swears as they saw a crashed Bobert, when he turned to the people in the cracked window "Guys, what just happened to Bobert?"

"Chomper blew it" Penny said to him while pointing to Chomper in an angry voice "He said that 'Bobert terminate Penny'" but then Bobert rebooted himself

"WHAT" Gumball shouted as he knew that Bobert can kill Penny

"Put an end to it" Cera said to him

"NO!" Chomper angrily declined and then Penny punched him, giving up all of his jealousy to her to stop Bobert "Bobert stop terminating Penny, alright?"

Suddenly rises up and blasts laser from guys in the window

"What's wrong with you, satellite dish?" Chomper angrily asked to Bobert as he rises, like in 'The Bet'

"Following Command" Bobert robotically said to them with a replay line 'Bobert terminate Penny' from Penny

"Yeah, I just said that" Penny nervously said to him and commands to him "Bobert ignore my command"

"Command Denied" Bobert denied with a replay line ' Bobert stop terminating Penny, alright?' from Chomper

"Command to Terminate" Bobert said as his eyes is a target ready to terminate Penny Fitzgerald

**Act 3**

-The Covered Court, 12:05AM-

At the covered court, everyone is still shocked from the command

"Command Denied" Bobert denied with a replay line 'Bobert ignore my command'

"Command to Terminate" Bobert said as his eyes is a target ready to terminate Penny Fitzgerald

"RUN!" Cera shouted as she, Penny, Chomper, and Darwin run away from Bobert while he starts shooting endless waves of lasers

At the court, everyone is now ready for action

"What do we do now?" Gumball asked to him as they have a plan

"I have a plan" Littlefoot called as he has a tragic plan "But it involves sacrificing a friend"

-The Hallway, 12:06AM-

Cera, Penny, Darwin, and Chomper are running away from a peanut-terminating Robot

"Penny, I'm sorry for that command" Chomper apologizes to her while running away from Bobert "I didn't mean to be jealous at you, I was just having fun"

"I know but next time" Penny forgives him and gives him a lesson "Don't be a menace to me, alright?"

"You know you guys are getting a hang of it" Darwin said to them as they are heading to the cafeteria

-The Cafeteria, 12:07AM-

"Guys" Littlefoot called to them as they have created another Penny which is made of a brown circular bag of potatoes and some unused dough (Got from Rocky's Lost and Found) to create her limbs and antlers "I create an exact replica of Penny" Bobert suddenly breaks the door open, Team Dinopals hide away from Gumball, Penny, and Darwin to make the plan

"Ok" Gumball started the plan "I have a plan but I need to hide on this cold storage while we mourn your death" paused for a split-second

"I'm not doing that" Penny declined but then they saw Bobert, she has no choice

"Command Recognized" Bobert said as he is terminating her in the cafeteria, but he heard Gumball and Darwin crying and mourning from their beloved friend, she's dead, darning dead

"GO AWAY, BOBERT" Gumball angrily shouted to him as he madly cried from her lifeless carcass "SHE'S THE ONLY ONE I LOVED" Bobert identifies her lifeless carcass first before taking her as his target

-The Cold Storage, 12:08AM- (From 'the Bet')

At the Cold Storage, the real Penny is hiding from Bobert while identifying the bait. But due to the temperature being negative 1 degree Celsius to 2, she shivers from the coldness while wrapping her arms from her peanut shell

"C'mon, c'mon" Penny shivering whispered to her "Take the bait Penny" if he didn't take it, she'll be frozen dead. But suddenly, Petrie, behind her, touched her with horror

"Sorry, Penny" Petrie shivering whispered to Penny as he did hid form there "I don't want you to panic but I need something hot" due to his horror voice, she whimpers and later ejects out of the cold storage

-The Cafeteria, 12:09AM-

At the cafeteria, the rest of Team Dinopals are mourning from the prop they made. But suddenly, due to her panicked from Petrie, she runs away from him and Bobert

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU SCARY FLYER" Penny screamed from Petrie as he is not nice to greet her

"It's just me, Petrie" Petrie called while flying slowly

"Plans foiled" Team Dinopals warned as they charged to her to defend Bobert, and Bobert follows them, leaving Petrie behind

"Wait, I'm so cold!" Petrie shivering said to everyone but Bobert attack him with his laser to make him warmer "Ah, this is warm"

-The Hallway, 12:10AM-

Penny is opening doors to get help, she tried to open doors from Brown's Office to Ms. Simian's Office, but all of them are locked except the nurse's office

-The Nurse's Office, Same Time-

At the office, the School Nurse is diagnosing Teri, but Penny pops behind them to get help

"Please, help me" Penny begged to the School Nurse while dropping her arms to her knees, because she's tired from running from her "I've been chased from Bobert and I need your help" she sighed as she has the phone number for her

"Here" the School Nurse said to her as she gives the phone number to her "Take this phone number"

"What's that?" Penny asked to her about the paper

"Take the technical support" the nurse said to her and she annoyingly said to her that "I am NOT a mechanic" she looks at Bobert slightly but he almost blasted her ending up hitting the wall. Bobert is still in command; she takes the tip of the fire hose to escape via window

"I'll take the window down" Penny said to them with panic but too late HAHAHA, Bobert blasted the Nurse's office, blasting her away out but redirects the fire hose down to another floor from the school

Bobert almost killed her instead he burned Teri and losing the Nurse consciousness as she just puts a bandage on herself

-The Hallway, 12:11AM-

Penny is knocked down from the explosion, simply throwing her down to Ms. Simian's Class, and Bobert found her in a split second blasting a laser to her letter she received previously

"NO" Penny said to her as she lost the paper "The Number" and then Team Dinopals popped from the door

"Never mind" Littlefoot and Gumball called to her and she hop in Littlefoot's saddle with Gumball "Ride on" he starts running away from Bobert until they head outside

While they run, Bobert simply throws lasers to her but Littlefoot sidesteps away from it and he finally reached outside of the school via Covered Court

-The Covered Court, 12:15AM-

At the court, most of Team Dinopals are gathered, having the last plan

"Think Fast, Guys" Gumball converses the plan to Team Dinopals "We only have one shot" and Cera has a plan, everybody wins

"How about a Rube Goldberg machine that it can shut Bobert down?" Cera suggested the plan but Chomper declines the plan

"Too slow to process" Chomper annoyingly answered to her and she is angered

"Come on" Cera groaned and the team argued each other and Penny has a one-shot chance to test her strength of her shell, her shell can endure any damage not until a strong force

"I'll do what I said" Penny said to them as she has a painful plan, Gumball shocked and turned to her

"WHAT" Gumball asked to her and he replied her plan "That's Crazy!" and Ruby has a tip

"Don't worry she has a hard shell, she won't get hurt" Ruby explained Penny's shell as she knocked her shell to check her durability

"*long sigh* fine..." Gumball worriedly sighed as she bravely stands to face Bobert, now breaking the door

"Here he comes" Ducky called to her as she is going for the great or good "Better make it work"

"Hey Bobert" Penny called to him as he faced to her "Hit me"

"Command Accepted!" Bobert command as he rises and shoots her a big laser with his eye to terminate her, everyone are surprised for the sacrifice

**Original Ending**

"Watch Out" Gumball, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, and Littlefoot shouted to her in slowness as Bobert blasts one big laser to Penny, she braces herself for danger, and ALAS, Bobert finally do what she said and he immediately crashed from the energy of the explosion

"Oh nuts" Littlefoot winced as he, Darwin, and Gumball gather near her, now her circular shell is almost broken, at least she's fine, she's just unconscious. She's now painfully groaning as his blast to her is very painful to a very destructing blast

"Penny, are you okay?" Gumball worriedly asked to her as she is beaten up

"I'm fine..." Penny whispered to him, leaving him a smile "I'm just passing out"

"Oh nuts" Gumball whispered as he felt her friend losing consciousness

"We gotta get her to the hospital" Littlefoot awkwardly said to Gumball and Penny and later turned to a shut down Bobert "For now, let's reboot him" he walked to him and Bobert immediately turns his 'Slave mode' back to 'Normal mode'

"It's 12:30AM" Bobert finished his time as Chomper's slave turning back to 'Normal Mode' "Slave Mode Deactivated!" after that, Team Dinopals glared at Chomper in their angry look, including Gumball and Darwin

"What?" Chomper confusingly shrugged before ending the chapter

**Alternate Ending**

Bobert is about to blast Penny but Ducky realized something and she whistles like a bird as a bird with a paper gives her the paper. She hands to Gumball fast before the blast, he opens it and it was a duo power 'Double Mirror', he drags Littlefoot near Penny and he finally puts up the blast

"NOW!" Gumball signaled as Littlefoot curls up into a ball, he and Littlefoot blocks Bobert's target and Gumball raised Littlefoot as they attempt to reflect the laser, and it was a successful attempt as the laser then knocks back to Bobert, causing him to immediately crashed from the explosion, falling to the ground

"What the what?" Penny panted in panic because Littlefoot and Gumball did save her, nearly dead from the laser

"Penny, are you okay?" Gumball worriedly asked to her as she almost died from the command

"I'm fine..." Penny whispered to him, leaving him a smile "I'm just passing out" and then she falls to the ground, falling into her cold faint

"Oh nuts" Gumball whispered as he felt her friend losing consciousness

"We gotta get her to the hospital" Littlefoot awkwardly said to Gumball and Penny and later turned to a shut down Bobert "For now, let's reboot him" he walked to him and Bobert immediately turns his 'Slave mode' back to 'Normal mode'

"It's 12:30AM" Bobert finished his time as Chomper's slave turning back to 'Normal Mode' "Slave Mode Deactivated!" after that, Team Dinopals glared at Chomper in their angry look, including Gumball and Darwin

"What?" Chomper confusingly shrugged before ending the chapter

**2-Way Scene (After Original or Alternate Endings)**

After Penny fainted in both endings, broken or not, Team Dinopals gives Chomper a lesson of not being jealous to someone beautiful as it is not his/her business to be rivals with him. Above the school, there is a black shadow figure which is an Oviraptor. She evilly glares to the heroes below there as she has her main target, for now, she leaves the school before anyone can get a good look on her. She is The Ninja.

(FanBoy752: End of Chapter 3. Next Chapter, Carrie is known to be a social floater. Darwin goes on a blind date with her with Gumball, Penny, Littlefoot, and Ali as they help Darwin to express his feelings to her. Goodbye, see you soon)


	4. Chapter 4: The Emo

**The Amazing World of Dinopals Season 1 (K+ Fanfiction Rating)**

**Disclaimers**

See 'The Peanut'

Phineas and Ferb Characters belong to Disney (Only in this Chapter)

_**Chapter 4: The Emo**_

**Main Characters**: Darwin and Carrie

**Supporting Characters**: Gumball, Penny, and Littlefoot

(FanBoy752: In this Chapter, Darwin finds Carrie always depressed at school, not just she can talk to her friends normally but also her only emotion is pain. Darwin and Carrie go on a blind date by having a walk to the Forest of Doom while Gumball, Penny, and Littlefoot are watching the premiere of The Land Before Time Advance Cinemascope. Darwin and Carrie's Adventure is based on Adventure Time 'Vault of Bones'. Here's Act 1)

**Act 1**

-The Watterson House, 10:00AM-

It was a normal sunny day at the Watterson House as Gumball and Penny are playing a video game 'Space Invaders' while Darwin and Carrie are playing Cards. Side note is that Penny isn't familiar of playing video games so Gumball gives her tutorial to any game she is not familiar of. For sometimes, Littlefoot enters the house, Carrie sighs as she feels like bored of playing cards

"What's wrong, Carrie?" Darwin politely asked

"It's nothing, Darwin" Carrie said to Darwin depressingly "To be honest, I always feel miserable when I hang out with friends even I am happy to chat about anything"

"But Carrie, you like being miserable" Littlefoot described

"Littlefoot" Carrie called and answered as she drops her cards "Actually, I'm bored as of today" with that, Darwin realized that she's not that miserable

"No, Carrie" Darwin disagreed and said "I don't think you're miserable, you know what I feel, you're beautiful even you're a emo freak, I still like you as a friend" when he expressed, Carrie smiled not in sarcasm

"Really, Darwin" Carrie persuaded "Do you think there's a way that you'll think that I'm pretty or something opposite to my painful feeling?"

"Of course" Darwin agreed and requested "How about a walk in the Forest of Doom?"

"Excuse me, Darwin" Littlefoot interrogated "the Forest of Doom is actually dangerous when you guys go past through the picnic area. Carrie even tried to take a walk at the forest and she's the only one who can guide you to walk"

"Gumball and I explore through here in the past" Darwin explained and then realized "So Carrie likes darkness, maybe I take her on a blind date at the Forest of Doom" and then Littlefoot gives him an Orange Adventure Bag, filled with consumables or food, first-aid kit, and a substitute weapon

"Thanks, Littlefoot" Darwin thanked him and asked while he wears the bag on his back "Why would I need these even I can survive in the forest?"

"It's like I said previously. You two have good time in the forest" Littlefoot gives them good luck and turned to Gumball and Penny as she is the only one playing the game "Come on, you two, better not being late at Elmore Theatre" and then she earns a game over by Littlefoot's interruption, good thing she is patient enough to try again

"Whoa" Penny winced and then said to the feline boy "Wow, lost again. Come on, Gumball, let's prepare" and then Nicole goes to the living room as she is about to give them Grilled Cheese Sandwich that she and Ruby grilled

"Grilled Cheese Sandwich, everyone?" Nicole asked as she serves them the sandwiches in her full plate

"Thanks, Nicole" Littlefoot thanked and then said "We're ready to go. We kinda need it while we're going" and then everyone picks up one sandwich each for one of them

After they got their sandwich, they are leaving the house as Gumball, Penny, and Littlefoot are heading to the theatre while Darwin and Carrie go to somewhere far

"Good luck, kids" Nicole waved goodbye to them

-The Forest of Doom, 11:00AM-

The Forest of Doom is a faraway place outside of Elmore, when inside, no sunlight can help them as the title implies, that's why the bus is needed to travel there for 30 minutes. Today, Darwin and Carrie are going to the entrance of the forest

"Here it is" Darwin introduced her "The Forest of Doom, Carrie. Shall we go?"

"Darwin, I remember how you and Gumball failed going to the picnic area" Carrie explained Darwin's flashback "The first time you were there but after a while I saw you with Gumball naked"

"I know" Darwin answered and noted "I kinda eat his clothes along the way" that makes her laughed because only she found it funny

"Eww, stop it" Carrie giggled "Let's just go" and then they head to the forest inside the darkness

Now that they are inside the forest, Carrie noticed about Darwin as this is considered a skull-mapped dungeon when they walking. What she nothing to worry is that Darwin is beside her

"Darwin, do you think that the place is a dungeon?" Carrie asked to him with deadpan while they walk around the forest

"Of course, that's why Littlefoot gives me this bag" Darwin suggested to her "And why I pick this place because you like Darkness"

"That's weird but cool, it reminds of the undead" Carrie said darkly but not evilly and asked worriedly "Um... Darwin, what happens when you see or bump an enemy?" and then they bumped into a weird butt of a green horse, they stepped back and Darwin finally said

"Usually, what I do is fish slap" Darwin answered as he slaps and it does no effect, but Carrie got confused of the horse's butt

"Uh, this horse is weird" Carrie said to him in deadpan

"What do you mean?" Darwin asked in confusion and then the green horse is not just weird but also too creepypasta as it turns into a scary face with a scary mouth, scary eyes, and a scary look. Darwin and Carrie got shocked and it is about to attack them

"WHOPPS AHHH!" Darwin winced and apologized as he sidesteps and she floats their way out of the horse's sight, and they flee from the green horse but it even attack them

-Elmore Theatre, 11:20AM-

Elmore Theatre is where Nicole and Richard go when they want to see a movie in The Wand. After Gumball, Penny, and Littlefoot finished a PG-rated movie, the premiere of 'The Land Before Time Advance Cinemascope' started with the first episode, 'Welcome to the Great Valley'

(**Bold** are in TLBTA Cinemascope while Normal are from the audience)

**"I told you, Guys, Let's get out of there before we are all de-" Ali warned to Phineas and Ferb but it was cut by Isabella's Terrified Scream.**

**"LET'S GET OUT OF THERE, NOW" Isabella shouted as she holds Phineas' hand guiding him to safety.**

"Wow" Gumball whispered to Penny "The movie is so fantastic but the premiere of it, so amazing" and she giggled as she is about to get kernels of popcorn

But when she feels the box, it has nothing as they already ate it all

"Oh, run out of popcorn" Penny whispered and then she whispered to Littlefoot which he is beside her "Littlefoot, can you buy me a refill of popcorn?"

"Of course, milady" Littlefoot accepted as he grabs the popcorn box to get more kernels of popcorn while Penny gives him 2 Dollars

**"Oh No, Dude, She is right!" Ali terrifiedly shouted to Ferb "Let's get out of there NOW!" Ferb rides on Ali's Saddle Part and they run for help but the Sharptooth is fast, they have no choice but to call for help or hide.**

After Littlefoot goes back with full box of popcorn kernels, he goes back to his seat and gives the box to her

"Opps Epps" Penny winced as she realized that she ordered without butter "I forgot to tell you about to include butter" and then Littlefoot gives her a slice of butter

"You mean this butter" Littlefoot taunted ironically "Wow, you're so lame" and then Penny frowned for herself not reminding him

**Act 2**

-The Forest of Doom, 11:25AM-

Sometime after Darwin and Carrie fled from the scary horse...

At the darkest woods of the forest, they are glad that they found some keys to a treasure that they are currently in pack. At somewhere deeper, they found a big skeleton monster, Darwin observed while hiding as he saw a hang of a chandelier with a rope attached from a pine tree. He hides his head and turned to Carrie for a plan

"Okay, I have to whisper you because the monster is hearing our senses" Darwin explained quietly "First, you need to know your powers that it can destroy the chandelier. Next, we have to defeat the monster that is guarding something from us. So, I must know if you have an elemental power" and then Carrie thinks of her power

"Um, I like darkness" Carrie revealed and then knew "I was born to be a ghost, not an animal or food"

"Okay, maybe you can throw a dark fire as quietly as you can?" Darwin asked her if she can do it, she puts her hand to her chin as she thinks, after so

"I'm actually... 48 out of 100" Carrie thought, shocking Darwin

"48!?" Darwin normally said to her

"Oh no, I don't know" Carrie said in minor setback "I can't rate myself on powers because Team Dinopals give me the power of darkness yesterday after helping me from learning exorcism"

"I see, Carrie" Darwin said mildly "Maybe can you throw your dark soul to the chandelier"

"Let me give the chance" She attempted as she throws a dark soul to phase the rope

As the dark soul is on the rope, it successfully phased through it and then the chandelier falls down to ground crashing. After the chandelier broke, Darwin charges to the monster with his substitute which is a wooden sword while Carrie follows so. But when Darwin charges the monster it was a hologram as it leads him tripping to the ground while Carrie stops for awhile

"Are you okay, Darwin?" Carrie comforted him normally

"I'm fine it's just a hologram" Darwin replied worried less as he swipe the hologram back and forth, confirming it was a hologram "This was a very funny hologram unless something hid our sights by burying in the ground" and then he crouches to the ground as he rummages for the hidden key for the next room, Carrie then floats away from him as she stares at the low-light sun, thinking about having an element for heroes

Sometime Later for 5 minutes...

Carrie was floating while falling asleep, and at the same time, drooling as Darwin finally found a key which is a red-scarlet diamond shape. When someone attempts to wake Carrie up, she can't be touched but to speak

"Wake up" Darwin called her as she suddenly woke up

"What? What happened?" Carrie groggily asked "I was just looking at the sun"

"While you're asleep, I found this..." Darwin said in sarcasm as he opens his bag that contains their treasure chest they looted "Maybe this leads to a treasure chest" when he tries to unlock the chest with the newly-obtained key, it doesn't unlock even twisting left or right

"Not yet, Darwin" Carrie ironically said "But this may lead to another room or door in the forest"

"Oh well, maybe something else" Darwin said to Carrie normally and then goes to somewhere that has light in the forest "Come on, Carrie. Let's go" and then Carrie follows him by floating as they lead to a meadow outside of the forest

-Elmore Theatre, 11:40AM-

Back at the theatre, the first adventure finished as another episode called 'Ruby's Star Day Celebration' continues

**"EARTHSHAKE" Team Dinopals screamed and he run from the crevice that Cera, Ducky, and Spike are about to fall onto.**

**As the three didn't notice, they fall in the path of the sealed Waterfall below 5 meters from the cliff.**

**"Aww" Ducky winced from the fall "That hurts" And suddenly rocks that sealed the waterfall fell down and start letting the waterfall flow.**

"Oh man" Gumball ironically asked to Penny "This is where dinosaurs die, right?"

"Actually, no..." Penny declined and gives him an answer "Usually, in history, dinosaurs die either from an asteroid or a plague, mentioned by scientist"

"But in my time, we survive in this Great Valley" Litlefoot continued

"I get it" Gumball realized as he gets another kernel of popcorn from Penny "Still though, I'm confused"

"**We gotta get out of here, fast" Cera warned Ducky, Chomper, and Spike**

**Littlefoot has to think fast and he has an idea with vines and sticks**

**"Guys, I have an idea, I'm going to pull you guys up" Littlefoot called to them "Petrie, look for Terra and the path of the Sealed Waterfall. But first, help me with the vine" Petrie aerial aces to the nearby vine and he loops around a branch to make a pulley for everyone to grab on "Great job, now find him"**

**"On It" Petrie confirmed and he starts searching the path of the waterfall**

"Why would you command the flyer to find him?" Gumball asked to him awkwardly

"Terra is the leader of Zero-to-Hero, not just a member of Team Dinopals" Littlefoot explained them about Terra and then remembered "He decided not to visit Elmore" they nod as they continue watching the episode in cinemascope

-Forest of Doom, 11:45AM-

Back to the Forest of Doom, Darwin and Carrie are still finding the meadow

"_Well, this blind date seems to be boring at all. At least, Darwin thinks fast and walks fast"_ Carrie thought as the camera looks through her first-person view

At her view, Darwin saw a light that leads to the meadow. She quickly floats to him and they finally reached to the meadow of the Forest of Doom. This is one of the places mentioned by Ms. Simian which they still had to avoid going to the Forest of Doom. The meadow has somewhat rows of some flowers and grass. They observe the place and they see a covered hollow on one of the trees. Darwin gives her the key and she floats to the hollow. When he sees Carrie floating in the hollow, she saw a keyhole that actually fits the key to open. She unlocks it and the hollow opens that contains...

**A Skeleton Deinonychus**

The deinonychus scares her with a clattering roar as she floats away from it, two feet. Darwin knew that and he goes to Carrie

"Bomb Deinos" Darwin said as the Deino is about to attack her

"Take my place, take my place..." the Deinonychus said to Carrie while numb as she violently pushes him back to the hollow

After it is back in the hollow, Carrie uses Exorcism to knock out the Deinonychus, that violent exorcism also make the bones fall down to the ground and gives the next key to her which is in golden coat

"Wow, Carrie" Darwin excitedly called as she gives him the key very awkwardly "You have another key; this may leads to another door or zone. Let's go" as he goes back to the forest, she frowned as she is not having her style with him

"Darwin, I'm not having any fun with you" Carrie worriedly said to hi which stops him

"What?" Darwin realized as the next act begins

**Act 3**

-Elmore Theatre, 11:50AM-

Back to Gumball, Penny, and Littlefoot, The Land Before Time Advance Cinemascope has come to an end with the extended ending in 2.35:1

"**So, Ali, want to take the dance?" Littlefoot proposes to her if she wants to**

"**Yes, Littlefoot, I'd love to" Ali accepted his proposal and kisses him on the cheek, and they dance together**

"The End?" Gumball asked to Littlefoot

"Just wait" Ruby reminded to the three which is she is right beside Gumball "You still have to see you haven't seen yet"

Sometime later…

**Isabella accepted and they hug each other on purpose. After a minute of silence, they stare at each other until they close their eyes, feeling their fantasy floating away. And they kissed in the lips each other which also make Isabella realize something while that**

The audience gives two reactions from this scene, some went awed while other cover their eyes or turn away in disgust. Penny and Gumball didn't mind because she covered his eyes.

"_I think the audience hates the scene but some of them awed" _Ruby thought as she felt her feathers tingling through the reaction

"At first, I thought love matters from 13 years above" Littlefoot explained how love is powerful "But it was depending how you care to your friends"

"What a dramatic music you put in, Littlefoot" Penny quietly evaluated to him "It's like almost the same thing on our show"

"Pfft" Littlefoot scoffed and later turned down humorously "I hate myself"

-Forest of Doom, Same Time-

Back to the forest, Darwin walks to her after she is bored of the walk

"What do you mean, Carrie?" Darwin asked in confusion

"Look, you teach me the way how I can't do it in going dungeons" Carrie drastically said to him but not offending "And I do exorcism to kill enemies just because that I'm a ghost"

"Come on, Carrie, you are not a ghost loser or an emo freak" Darwin expressed and then asked to make her happy "You know what… How about I'll let you finish the dungeon your style"

"Thanks, Darwin" Carrie thanked him as she mildly blushed, much to his concern as he breaks his own wooden sword with his leg

"Okay, you have a key and the next room is near the forest" Darwin then requested Carrie "What will you do?" they saw a shine that leads to another room, Carrie has a junky plan that bloats his hunger

"I go on a junk food spree?" Carrie asked in confusion as Darwin shrugged in acceptance

Carrie then goes inside him, possessing him to control his body. And then Darwin's color turns into pale like how she possessed Gumball or Richard. She then goes on a rampage to find the light, and finally she breaks light as this is locating at the center of the Forest of Doom. At the heart of the forest, the forest is filled with bigger and taller trees while it has more predators. Carrie ejects Darwin as she is done possessing him

"Okay, we found the door" Darwin cheered and then asked "What are you do-"

"AAAARRRGGGHH" Carrie screamed as she goes on a rampage with the predators of the forest "Soul Eater!" she then summons her basic dark staff

**Soul Eater**

Weapon Type: Magic (Magician Staff)

User: Dark Users (i.e. Carrie)

Powers: Raises the undead, Calls darkness, etc.

Allusion: Soul Eater of an anime, also Riku's Keyblade from Kingdom Hearts

"Ahh, yeah" Darwin cheered as he suddenly transformed his thin air to something better than wooden sword, it was orange and sharp handles are able to give him a comfortable grip "Good job, Carrie"

**Wave Splashier**

Weapon Type: Melee (Rapier)

User: Water Users (i.e. Darwin)

Powers: Gives H2O underwater, heals anyone in superstition, etc.

"Thanks, Darwin" Carrie thanked him as she goes to the door about to blast it open and then more predators of the forest tries to chase her, usually with scary-drawn monsters like tentacle monsters and some fake Pegasus "Let the door stand down before my dark-" and it was suddenly interrupted by the tentacle monsters who are shooting her ink

"Oh mom, Tentacle Monsters" Darwin warned her and asked "How do you defend yourself, Carrie?" and the monsters are tangling her despite that she is invisible to them, she then shouted

"Soul Shock!" as this ability shocks the monster's tentacle and through the body, knocking the monsters down to the ground while Darwin charges but suddenly the trees behind him crashes down as a giant minotaur monster slams him down. Darwin catches his air after it slams him

"CARRIE!" Darwin distressfully called to her as she stops rampaging the forest and she turned to the helpless Darwin with a giant Minotaur monster

"Darwin, are you okay?" Carrie desperately asked while taking care of the monsters

"I'm okay" Darwin comforted but suddenly the weight of the monster is about to squish him "Help me but don't use Soul Shock on-" but it cuts as the Minotaur roars to Carrie, after she took care of the monster, she turned to the monster with her angry look

"Hey, fat bat" Carrie then insulted "Release my goldfish or I'll shock your soul" but the Minotaur blows raspberry to Carrie mocking

"So is it?" Carrie evilly replied as she prepares her Soul Eater to attack

And then, she charges to him fast enough without even noting Darwin's warning

"NOOOOOO!" Darwin screamed as he is about to get killed by her soul shock along with the monster

Carrie is now 3 inches away from the monster as she starts to attack him with…

A slap on its face, to his danger, she didn't use her Staff to beat the monster up

"Bad predator, release him" Carrie tempted normally but the Minotaur laughed in response, she then grabs Darwin's sword from his bag and prepares to attack him, surrendering the demand as it walks away from the ghost, the remaining monsters then prepares for her but she gives them an encouraging look

"And there's more where that came from" Carrie evilly replied as this scares the monsters away from them, Darwin stands up regaining conscious as Carrie goes to him to see if he's okay

"Whoa, thanks Carrie" Darwin thanked her as he dusts himself off from the monster "I thought you're gonna shock me heartless"

"Of course not" Carrie replied as she brings the sword back to him "Because we're on a blind date all along" her reply causes Darwin to blush, and they head to the Picnic area of the Forest for the aforementioned date

-Picnic Area, 12:00PM-

The Picnic Area in the Forest is where Gumball and Darwin failed to attend in 'The Picnic'. At the picnic area of the forest, Darwin and Carrie are having a picnic here while they open the treasure chest

"Darwin, thanks for taking me on a blind date" Carrie thanked him as she smiles beautifully to him "That was so successful" they have 4 keys in possession as one of it is the key to the treasure

"So, do you think that having a blind date clears your painful experience?" Darwin asked her as he unlocks the chest with the first key, it is still locked

"Yes, Darwin" Carrie agreed and asked nervously while he opens the chest with the second key "And do you remember how you kissed me after you turn into a ghost from a Halloween party?"

"Yeah" Darwin remembered and asked "Why? Are you okay?" and he eats a sandwich from his bag

"Well, I kinda like you" Carrie expressed her feelings to him and then noted "Even though you're younger than me, I still like you. Do you think we should do this for some time?"

"Yeah, I feel the same thing too" Darwin said to her calmly as he tries the third key, but it was still locked "But maybe we should go hangout into a place someday like… the arcade"

"I'll scare you" Carrie replied and he then giggled in response as then gives the last key to her

"Try this one" Darwin said to her as she starts unlocking the treasure with her last key, when she opened the chest, she found something amazing, she gasp in amazement "What is it?" what contains in this treasure chest is…

**The Wonders of Elmore: Treasure Edition (Author by a Watterson) (More Information will be in a next season episode of The Amazing World of Dinopals)**

(FanBoy752: End of Chapter 4. Next Chapter is midway as Team Gumball encounters the Ninja for the first time; Team Dinopals finally summons Terra to Elmore after the discovery. Goodbye, see you soon)


	5. Chapter 5: The Guitar

**The Amazing World of Dinopals Season 1 (K+ Fanfiction Rating)**

**Disclaimers**

See 'The Peanut'

_**Chapter 5: The Guitar**_

**Main Characters**: Dolly (From 'The Banana') and Razor (From 'The Skull')

**Supporting Characters**: Ali, Gumball, Darwin, and Ruby

**Antagonist**: The Ninja

(FanBoy752: In this Chapter, Minor Character Shine Time as Dolly finds Razor's Electric Guitar after losing it at Elmore Junior High. Here's Act 1)

(**Dolly the Ice Cream Girl** is not an OC; she is a canon Character from Gumball, created by a winning fan in a contest. See 'The Banana'. So is **Razor** but created by the staff. See 'The Skull'. This first scene is **Mild Violence** because I mentioned that Razor almost killed Dolly for losing something)

(I am now started to get interest about the pairing RazorxDolly. Also, Razor's strong and aggressive powers, made up by Clayton, will be used in this series)

**Act 1**

-Elmore Junior High-

-The Hallway, 10:00AM-

At Elmore Junior High, Gumball saw Dolly half-dead with half-broken cone from Razor's rage after losing something. Plus, the hallway is almost scattered with ice cream which may thought it was Dolly's Ice Cream. Razor dropped his head in shame for almost killing his friend while Gumball jaw-dropped in shock

"What happened here?" Gumball asked in shock

"Uh, Razor got ballistic after I lost his precious guitar" Dolly painfully answered to Gumball while she regains conscious "And I didn't mean to lose it"

"Yeah, I'm sorry for hurting you, Dolly" Razor apologized because his electric guitar was his favorite part to bring at school, and then Ali goes to them who is clearly angered by some panicking screams of Dolly off-screen with Darwin

"Is that a 'Razor' problem I see?" Ali angrily asked and then said normally and each word in unison "Because all I see in this hallway is splattered with ice cream and Dolly needs serious patch-up. After. That. Punishment." And by surprise, Principal Brown is in Ali's side for some reason

"Nice call, Ali" Principal Brown said to her and then punished Gumball, Dolly, and Razor "You three, in my office, no exceptions! You are part of it, Watterson"

"I have nothing to do with it" Gumball shocked

"I know" Principal Brown comforted to him and explained about being a leader "But you're the team leader, you must know the news first. No offense…" and everyone go to Brown's Office for the intermission

-Principal Brown's Office, 10:10AM-

At Principal Brown's Office, Gumball, Darwin, Dolly, Razor, Littlefoot, Ali, and Principal Brown are gathered together for the explainable reason about Dolly and Razor. Dolly and Razor hand over the report cards to the principal as he sees some their behavior. Dolly is healed off-screen by Ducky, repairing her cone and retrieving her cream back to her body. Dolly seems innocent on the report card but Razor was a victim of irresponsibility after Gumball, Darwin, and Clayton convinced him being the responsible of destroying the boy's locker room in 'The Skull'

"Razor, this is the third time you almost send a student in Junior High to the hospital" Brown insulted him for the warning "What on earth's going on with you?"

"Principal Brown" Dolly called nervously and then confessed sadly "It was me who cause Razor to go ballistic" everyone shocked because they thought she was responsible for the rage

"What do you mean?" Darwin asked her politely

"Razor and I are about to leave Elmore Park few hours ago" Dolly explained her flashback with Razor

-Flashback Phase- (Before the Chapter)

-Elmore Park, 2:00PM- (Italics is Dolly Voice-Over while Normal is Flashback)

At Elmore Park, Dolly and Razor are hanging out in there, talking about their differences between a soft person and a hard person

"_I was borrowing his electric guitar because I participated in the newly-built Music Club. The club requested me to perform a song with a guitar"_

Dolly asked Razor if she can borrow his guitar for her Music Club tomorrow. To which he agrees so and he hand over his black electric guitar to her. When she got it, her soft arms seem to enable her lifting an object. And they leave Elmore Park, going home for Monday

-Elmore Junior High, 3:00PM-

At Elmore Junior High, Gumball, Penny, and Darwin are talking about something to Dolly and Razor as the two head inside. There is a dark figure that is sneaking behind Dolly and she swabs the guitar behind her cone and flees before anyone didn't even notice her

"_When we are heading to Junior High, I then realize that I lost his electric guitar before we even enter inside the school"_

Dolly gasps as she suddenly lost Razor's electric guitar from her back cone. Razor turned before he opens the door

"What's wrong, Dolly?" Razor asked

"Um, nothing, Razor" Dolly lied with her innocent face as he lets her go inside the school "Nothing…"

"_I was about to told him that I lost it but I was too scared to tell him"_

-Elmore Junior High, 9:45AM-

"_Because he may hurt me violently just because I'm too soft in my body. I did tell him but I face the consequences badly…"_

Next Day, Dolly confessed Razor about losing his guitar before her Music Club. To him, he violently throws the locker door to her whom he doesn't forgive her, she is knocked down and Razor then transforms into an ugly monster like how he did to Gumball, Darwin, and Clayton in 'The Skull'. The flashback ends because the next scene seems violent

-End of Flashback Phase-

After the flashback, Littlefoot and Ali shed their tears because this flashback feels so dramatic and said for her

"Thanks for confessing my wrongdoing to you, Dolly" Razor sadly apologized to her "I'm really sorry for hurting you"

"It's okay, Razor" Dolly forgave him "I know you're just trying to be mature for me"

"I see the whole incident and so touching…" Brown said melancholically and then gives a mission, specialized for Dolly and Razor "You two must make-up by finding the electric guitar together, that way, Razor won't get violent to you"

"Brown's right" Ali informed and realized "Terra already located where the guitar is"

"The mission's gonna be risky, Dolly" Littlefoot warned her and noted "But you must take the chance" this gives Dolly encouragement to start the mission

"Come on, Razor" Dolly enthusiastically said to Razor "Let's find your darn guitar"

"Dolly, you're such a handful" Razor expressed her "I'll try being mature" and they run away from the office and to the Watterson House to find Terra

"Good Luck" Ali encouraged and everything is going to be idle as Brown is awkward of the changing winds

"So, no suspensions?" Principal Brown awkwardly said to Littlefoot "Or parent calls?"

"Nah, I only need Gumball, Darwin, and Ali to follow along with my mission" Littlefoot requested and turned to the three, ready for substitution "Ready?" and the act ends with them saying yes in head shook

**Act 2**

-Team Dinopals Underground, 11:00AM-

Under the Watterson House, Terra is scanning the belongings stolen by the Ninja via ValleyMaps. Dolly and Razor are beside him and he finally found the location of his guitar

"So, where's my guitar, Terra?" Razor asked

"Found it" Terra said in unison and then introduced "The Great Valley. I am Terra, leader of Zero-to-Hero. Good thing, the Roadway Tunnel is added your location so you'll have to take Elmore Park as the entrance to the Great Valley. Find the lake, jump into the water, and you're finally here in the Great Valley" and they run to Elmore Park for the entrance, Terra drinks a cup of water as the camera shifts to the Great Valley with the waterfall entrance

-The Great Valley-

-The Waterfall, 4:00PM-

At the Great Valley, entrance via the Waterfall, Razor and Dolly rise up to the surface after taking the waterway down at the park. Razor seems fine but Dolly got cold after she dives the water

"I hope the water seems a bit warmer for me to swim next time" Dolly shivered because the water is cold as they head soft ground "Terra, we're finally here" Razor turns on his communicator he got from Terra off-screen while Dolly rest her temperature

"Okay" Terra communicated and reported "Razor's electric Guitar is locating at Pineward Forest. It's right at the Northeastern Great Valley"

"Thanks, Terra" Razor thanked him and they head to Pineward Forest but they did saw the Ninja while they observe, the Ninja cackled evilly as she flees from their sight

"Get HIM" Razor charged but realized "…I mean, her or… Whoever it is" and they run as fast as they can to get the Ninja

-Plain Bridge, 4:05PM-

They run out of the Waterfall, charging to the plains. At the plains, two-footers commonly inhibit while they run for the Ninja. The Ninja then throws ninja stars to the two, but they dodge it at any point while she runs. Razor can run fast when he is normal but Dolly slowly loses her agility because she seems to be tried because of her being made of ice cream. The Ninja is running to the bridge and Razor stopped because Dolly fainted after having her legs worn-out of running in an athletic way

"Come on" Razor called Dolly impatiently as they are now at the bridge "The Ninja is heading to the Pineward Secret Cavern" Dolly got up to her legs as she can barely walk

"I can't, Raze" Dolly answered tiredly "My legs can't run fast like you do" and then Ruby appears for her latest jogging

"Hop on" Ruby said in unison to her "I'm a fast-runner. Maybe I can help you?"

"Okay…" Dolly awkwardly said and he hops on Ruby's saddle and Razor and the girls run to Pineward Forest to find his stolen guitar from the Ninja

-Pineward Forest, 4:30PM-

Pineward Forest is the western counterpart of Newton Forest from TLBTA. The forest is varied with Pine Trees instead of oak trees and any kind in Newton Forest. The Forest is where two-footers commonly set up there as their base camp for Zero-to-Hero Headquarters

At Pineward Forest, Ruby, Dolly, and Razor walk into this unfamiliar forest even Littlefoot or any of his Dinopals saw. They stop to see the Ninja's footprints which it is what Ruby's footprints looks likes

"Wow, how can the Ninja be so fast?" Razor asked to Ruby while they walk to Pineward Secret Cavern, following the Ninja's Footprints "Are there any concerns about the Fast-Runner?"

"Works for me" Ruby answered in confusion and shortly briefed "Furiza is not just evil in our blacklist but also Terra's elder sister"

"Did he know that?" Dolly and Razor asked in surprise

"Only Littlefoot and I know this" Ruby answered "Also him but only when he is talking about his past" and then Dolly felt her legs ready to walk physically

"Ruby, I think my legs are fine now" Dolly happily said to her "I can stop riding at you" she jumps out of her saddle and off they go to the Secret Caverns

At the Cliffside, they are navigating the corridor by rock climbing. Razor cut Dolly loose by pulling her up with his rope while Ruby leads the tweens up there. She has obvious strength to lead rock-climbing to the top.

"So, when did you meet the ninja?" Razor asked while holding Dolly

"Don't remember" Ruby answered as she remembered remembering "But I remembered remembering a voice of what she said to me. Terra and I met on Razor Valley, and when I met his sister, she seems suspicious as their family is like irresponsibility"

"Do you mean the ninja is the children of the family of the coupled thief?" Dolly asked to Ruby

"Tried to concern" Ruby answered as she hops her fast-runner feet to climb fast "But my family forbid me to meet their family but since Terra's father is the mayor of a remote town in Razor Valley, my mom always advised me to go to the valley with Chomper. Well, it's until I meet Terra at 15 Years Old of my age. But before I flashback, my name is Ruby, Team Dinopals member"

(Flashback is Ruby's POV)

_Anyway, to start the story, Terra and I met when he unintentionally touch her beaks together in Pineward Forest. We just met and started to develop a crush together. I was better at hiding my feelings to Terra, he isn't before our new friends visit the valley. Terra is the son of the mayor of Razor Valley and the member of the thieves. The ninja is part of the team, but declined because her mother never let her do anything what she want. Terra stayed with his father while the Ninja stayed with her mother, divorcing their parents in the process. After Terra's parents divorced, he said the words before leaving Razor Valley with his father's permission "For you, my father, destiny told me that I should go to the Great Valley. If I have followed with my sister, I'm sorry for doing this but I have to make things right. Is it okay if I can visit the Great Valley?"_

(End of Flashback)

After Terra's story is told, everyone awed in amazement before they reach the top. But then Ruby is worried for a few moments

"See, when I story-tell the story to anyone" Ruby explained about her worried mood to Razor and Dolly "I was worried because it may happen again with my family. But for now, we're almost there to the secret cavern"

When they reach to the top, they finally found the entrance way before the Ninja walk through there. They didn't see the footprints as implied

"Here we are, Pineward Secret Cavern" Ruby finally behold

-Pineward Secret Cavern, 4:55PM-

Pineward Secret Cavern is a minor place where the Ninja temporarily resided on. No hero/adventurer dares to visit there because the villain is fast

"So beautiful that I won't sniff something with my sniffer" Ruby continued and Razor finally carries Dolly up to the same place

"Now you're telling me" Dolly said to her and then turned to Razor, about something he knew about herself "So you were saying that you kinda like me even though you hurt me a lot?"

"Yeah" Razor expressed "And I'm not actually handsome or whatever any kind of guy I am"

"Well, I found you cute, not ugly" Dolly sweetly said and she hugged him because she knows that he will be mature to any concern "And besides, I have something to tell you that-"

"Hold it right there, nincompoop" the Ninja interrupted their moment as they saw the Black-hooded Oviraptor and the Ninja's face is somewhat familiar species "Stop fooling around and I'll introduce myself" with them listening, she finally unmasked her and she is the purple, dark purple-crested Oviraptor

They gasp shockingly and everyone is terrified of how she got there after them

"I am Furiza S." the Ninja introduced herself "I am the responsible for planting the bomb in the Watterson House"

"I know it was you" Ruby tempted "You almost make the bomb stink to pungent butter in their house"

"I know" Furiza remembered and added "I am also the leader of Zero-to-Evil, the organization the pharmacist invented" Ruby gasp, she knows the enemy who brought the ninja to place the story in action

**Act 3**

-Pineward Secret Cavern, 5:00PM-

Back to where Furiza said an organization, Ruby knows that scientist who organize Zero-to-Evil

"Doofenshmirtz…" Ruby muttered, everyone looked at her in confusion

"Who?" Dolly and Razor asked and turned to Furiza with a demanding way "Give Razor/me back his/my guitar, Furiza"

"You mean this?" Furiza evilly asked as she shows the electric to them and suddenly she throws the guitar to her, hitting her cone and almost slipping to the edge, Razor jaw-dropped for almost losing his guitar again

"Why does everyone have to hit me like this?" Dolly angrily argued and then music slightly pushes her to the edge "Is that music? I'm gonna fall"

"Yes, Dolly" Razor answered and then realized about her foot distance from the edge of the cliff "WAIT! Don't slip, Dolly. Furiza is mind-controlling my guitar through kinesis" Ruby turned to her and she saw her eyes glowing blue, controlling the guitar

"Too late" Furiza evilly taunted and challenges them to duel "One battle wins it all"

"But not all" Ruby corrected and everyone looked at her annoyingly and she continued "Of Course, Dolly is going to perish if we don't stop her"

"Alright, Dolly" Furiza then cold stared at her and put up her slang "Let's melt" and she finger-snaps her kinesis, falling her to the ground with the guitar effortless

"HELP!" Dolly screamed for help as she is now about plummeting to her death, Ruby and Razor are shocked through her near-death experience

"DOLLY!" Razor screamed her name if she's still alive, they run near the cliff and they saw her. She is just hanging around with a temporary bonsai tree; she's 50 feet from the duo and 500 feet from the hard ground as Ruby has a risky plan to save her life and Razor's Guitar

"I have a plan" Ruby devised a plan for Razor and Dolly "I'll rescue her, you take care of Furiza. Be strong, Razor. And don't grow bigger" Ruby jumps to a nearby rock for her to land, she is now 10 feet from Dolly, 510 from the ground

"What's the matter, skull boy?" Furiza taunted while she prepares her Oviraptor Claws for battle "Are you wiener enough to beat me?" this insult offends him short-tempered

"What did you say?" Razor angrily asked her low-pitch because he starts transforming himself into a monster

"Looks like the battle starts, shall we? Catch me if you can!" Furiza exclaimed as she uses 'Dark Run' to run around him in circles; Razor knows where she is going to hit his hand, he hammers the spot where she started and it makes a successful stop to her run "Not bad for a monster"

"I'll show you, MONSTER" Razor evilly demanded as she charges his super-strength body but seemed invincible to take down "Ha, my turn" now, he slams her down from the cliff and then to Pineward Forest

-Pineward Forest, 5:10PM-

The battle continues where Furiza escaped from his wrap with her fire thrusters and she shoots down Fireballs to stop him. Razor temporarily knocked and he throws a pine tree to her, she dodged and throws Ninja stars.

Razor stepped back and he jumps up to catch her, it was success. Furiza can't escape his strengthening fist; he smashes her in the pine tree. Furiza paybacks with 'Sawdust', blinding him, Furiza slides his feet, falling down to the ground. Razor rolls sideways to counter-attack her. He is about to finish her with a pine tree but Furiza regains conscious and she needs breathing first

"Hold it; come on" Furiza said to him while depriving Oxygen "Time, time, time. I need to breathe" she took one inhale and then exhale, now she's ready to continue "Okay, Go!" and it continues with Razor smashing her with a pine tree, but dodges with in a second

Razor keeps hitting her anywhere she teleports but in aerial, he swings aerial motion, it was a hit as Furiza is flung away to nearby spot where Ruby is trying to rescue Dolly

-Pineward Secret Cavern, 5:15PM-

Back to the girls, Dolly is now losing grip from the hanging bonsai tree. Ruby already reached her hand near her reach

"Dolly" Ruby called her cautiously because her hand is now at the stem of the bonsai tree "Take my hand, my hand take"

"I can't" Dolly said to her in despair, she looked at his guitar "If I do, I'll lose Razor's only electric guitar"

"Yeah, I know, Dolly" Ruby remembered and noted the downfall "But if you don't do it, we'll never see another you like a melting Ice Cream" and the rumbles thicken because Razor is climbing to attack Furiza like King Kong

Razor successfully attacks Furiza but she jumps out of the cliff and flies to never attack him in the ground. Razor can't jump, if he do on the cliff, he'll plummet to his death. He turned to Dolly and he saw her holding the guitar and realized that her creamy arm is slipping from the bonsai tree

"Dolly, throw the Guitar" Razor commanded her "I have a legit plan" and Dolly uses all of her strength through arm to throw his guitar to him, she successfully throw it to him and he aims for the target

Dolly reached her other hand to Ruby's and she pulls her up to the nearby rock and Furiza throws fireballs to Razor but he has accurate target to defeat Furiza. Razor throws his only electric guitar to Furiza. With it in the air, Furiza tries to stop it with her fireballs but all of it is immune to it. And finally, the battle ends with the Electric Guitar collided to Furiza and she disappears from their sights with the guitar broken, she exploded with purple smoke but she disappears anyway. Razor seems to be sad about his electric guitar broken but it was worth a shot to defeat Furiza

The girls are now at the cave and Razor reforms back to normal as he walks to the girls frowning. Dolly felt sorry of losing his guitar in a desperate way. Dolly goes near him, trying to comfort about it

"Razor" Dolly sadly comforted "I'm sorry for losing your electric guitar. I hope you can forgive me. _Please…_" and for him, he prepares a punch on her which he still never forgives her

Dolly, once again, about to face the consequences with her closed eyes but…

Something romantic happened because Razor pressed his lips to her lips kissing mildly. She gasps in surprise after he stops kissing her because she didn't know that Razor has a crush on her, she was asking herself if it is true or it isn't. And there, she finally knows that Razor likes her despite he is ugly and violent

"R-Razor…" Dolly blushed moderately because of him "I don't know what to say but… _I like you_" and she wrapped her arms around him to hug, she was shedding a tear because this is the first time that Razor forgives her consequence, she was happy because he never hurt her when she done something wrong, so is Razor because he was glad that she told him the truth

Ruby gives an impressed look to the good and bad as she finishes her mission

"Now, that's what I call" Ruby gives out her last words before going to the next scene "Mission Accomplished; serving with Soft-Serve Ice Cream with Grape Jam on top"

-Elmore Junior High, 10:00AM-

The Next Day… At Elmore Junior High, Darwin, Gumball, Littlefoot, Penny, Dolly, and Razor are eating together in the cafeteria. Serving is Ice Cream

"So, what happened at the end?" Penny asked Dolly after the mission that they retrieve Razor's broken guitar

"Razor sacrifices his guitar to save me and Ruby" Dolly explained the conclusion and turned to Razor "But do you have money to buy it again?"

"Who knows?" Razor ironically said and revealed "I am musical and part of the Music Club. And you are more important than my guitar… as a good friend"

"Well, I have to say" Gumball finally recruited the two "Welcome to the team, Razor and Dolly" and Razor and Dolly are rewarded so grateful that Team Gumball recruited for the adventure they'll encounter next time

(FanBoy752: This is the end of Chapter 5, The Midway. Next Chapter, Ruby and Penny investigate on Furiza's portal for Red Claw and his minions. Meanwhile, Gumball and Terra try to retrieve Penny's diary from Jamie and Tina after an off-screen bluff. Goodbye, see you soon)


	6. Chapter 6: The Mask

**The Amazing World of Dinopals Season 1 (K+ Fanfiction Rating)**

**Disclaimers**

See 'The Peanut'

**Chapter 6: The Mask**

**Main Characters**: Tobias, Gumball and Littlefoot

**Supporting Characters**: Carrie, Darwin, Terra, and Ruby

**Antagonist**: Furiza, Rinkus, and Sierra

(FanBoy752: In this Chapter, Furiza steals the rare Jealousy Mask with Rinkus and Sierra at Elmore's Museum. They must stop Furiza right at Laser Video then at Butt Valley to retrieve the Jealousy Mask and save Carrie. Here's Act 1)

**Act 1**

-Elmore Museum, 1:00AM-

It was an eerie night at the Museum of Elmore. This museum is full of unusual antique and discoveries from east to west coast, including Ms. Simian's Family. An alarm set off with a siren because the rarest mask in Elmore, Jealousy Mask, can cause an enemy to release upon its wearer. Furiza did set off as she grabs the mask from above. Policemen, including Doughnut Sheriff, saw the sneaky dinosaur girl and they try to stop her with short-range tazers but two flyers, Rinkus and Sierra, shielded Furiza while she goes up. They exit by the roof and the police call for backup immediately. At the top, the villains laughed in a taunting manner

"Looks like they're out of the shadows" Furiza laughed evilly as she hugs the mask in unison, erringly, the mask glows green because Green is the negative side of love and poisonous to it

"Good work, team" Sierra thanked them and they plan to escape from the museum "Now the mask will be in our hands as long as we-" suddenly, a white spotlight shine on them as the helicopter with enforcers is about to arrest them for their pity crimes

"Escape!?" Rinkus screeched a word and called to the villains "Let's bail" Furiza first summons her Dark Shield in shrouded darkness while the flyers fly away from the menacing copter

One of the enforcers throws a Grapefruit on her but deflected by her shield, she covers the area in dark mist. The units cannot see her until she disappears in thin air. And no one has ever believed that the mask is to be stolen by the clumping dinosaurs.

-Same Location, 12:00PM-

It was a strict afternoon at the same museum. Gumball, his friends, and Team Dinopals are taking a tour of the museum until Doughnut Sheriff suddenly grabs Ruby's tail and wears the handcuffs on her small hands. Ruby do know that Handcuffs meant a condition if she covered her sin

"You're coming with me, you troglodyte" Doughnut Sheriff angrily ordered to Ruby handcuffed

"What did I do, Sheriff?" Ruby asked the officer in shame and Terra tries to protect her

"Yeah, she wouldn't commit a crime under this very rich place" Terra said to the officer in confusion and Team Dinopals and Gumball's friends go near them

"Because, last night" the doughnut started to explain and later shows a picture of an eerie mask to the audience "A dinosaur of your team with two flyers is stealing the rarest mask discovered in Elmore, looking at this picture is the Jealousy Mask. This was occurred at 1:00AM. Thanks to your lady, she'll be in a juvenile trial for a month"

"Come on, Doughnut, that's just silly" Littlefoot prevented him to let Ruby arrest, he then asked "What the heed is the dinosaur looks like?"

"She is 5-feet tall" Sheriff explained her appearance "Purple and, apparently, physically 15 Years Old, and-"

"That's not her" Littlefoot interrupted before he can give the last attribute of Furiza

"What do you mean?" The sheriff asked, concern about the oviraptor's face

"Of course, Ruby is not purple and she sleeps at midnight" Tobias explained and later demanded "That heist is 1:00AM, unable for her to wake up in this timeslot. And she is innocent. Let her go with those handcuffs unlocked" due to his speech, the sheriff removed Ruby's handcuffs, claiming now that she is innocent, for now…

"My apologies, Team Dinopals" Sheriff apologized to the team with Ruby annoying snorting "Thank you, Wilson"

"You have no way to treat a lady" and they head to the room with Jealousy Mask's placement there, leaving the officer patrolling around the museum

At the spot with Jealousy Mask's placement, Team Dinopals investigate for evidences from the heist. The placement is about 4-half tall with bones and skulls as its decoration. Team Gumball just watches there, the members are Gumball, Darwin, Tobias, and Carrie at the moment. And suddenly, Carrie felt a strange tingle on her senses. Ghosts can actually foretold the prophecy truth or lie

"I think I sense a tingle on my mind" Carrie said to him while in her serious look

"What do you mean, Carrie?" Gumball asked her

"Of course, Ruby can't be the one who has done the incident like we heard" Carrie said miserably "So, I can find Furiza in my mind"

"What? Like Timeline Spoiler?" Darwin asked her in confusion

"Nope" Carrie declined and defined "Prophecy… Ghosts can tell what's gonna happen next in every hour of a ghost's lifespan" and then Petrie flies with Ducky beside her and she gives her the gem of the mask

"Sounds a great idea" Ducky cheered as he drops her to the ground "Because, Petrie and I founded a green gem of the Jelly ma-chin-go mask and it was also a powerful part, it is, it is"

"Yeah" Petrie agreed and knew the flyers early in the morning "Me also know two flyers, They Rinkus and Sierra, Pterano's friends. Apparently, me uncle sent away from the Great Valley" and then Ducky gives the gem to Tobias, this gem is a weird and evil-looking eyeball that it is a body part of a certain spirit

"Well, guys" Tobias said in unison to Team Gumball and asked "I guess I have my mission. Carrie, are you coming?"

"Okay, Tobias" Gumball said to him good luck "Good luck on the mission while the rest of us will check evidences and-"

"That's all the evidence we can find, Gumball" Littlefoot interrupted because that is all the evidence they can find, you'll find out at the end of the next act "At least, you guys track Furiza's records while Tobias, Carrie, and I will find her by foot" and suddenly Penny's Smartphone is beeping due to using her App, Zero-to-Hero GPS (Smartphone is Samsung Galaxy Y), she picks up from her shell and she found Furiza's next attack which is heading to Laser Video

"Next Stop: Laser Video in 20 Minutes, Furiza will be there" Penny reported to Team Dinopals and Team Gumball in good unison, she then turned to Tobias "Gumball, Darwin, Molly, and I will assist you in finding Furiza there"

"Let's Roll, Tobias and Carrie" Littlefoot said in unison, ready to shout out his motto "Team Dinopals… and Team Gumball ROLL" everyone cheered awkwardly, even Tobias not impressed

"Seriously?" Tobias ironically asked as the selected characters run to Laser Video, leaving the museum.

-Laser Video, 12:20PM-

Laser Video is the first external location of the Amazing World of Gumball where Gumball and Darwin must apologize to Larry for losing Alligators on a Train and the lateness fee of 700 Dollars. Right now, at the same shop, Nicole is returning the real copy of Alligators on a Train to Larry Needlemeyer after its half-year anniversary of The Amazing World of Gumball 'The DVD'

"Here you go, Larry" Nicole said enthusiastically as she returns the DVD to Larry "Here's Alligators on a Train back with a physical copy"

"Thank you for your honesty, Mrs. Watterson. Also, the lateness fee has been paid because you send 25 Dollars per week to pay it" Larry said to Nicole and suddenly there is a red beam on his corridor, ready to blast the shop, screaming "LOOK OUT!" Nicole turned in warning and too late…

The shop is blasted into burns but Larry and Nicole are okay because they dodged into the cashier. Furiza evilly laughed and Nicole started to go on a fiery tantrum to attack Furiza

"WHAT THE HEED IS THAT!?" Nicole angrily shouted as she starts to attack Furiza with her feline skills, she pounces Furiza to stop attacking but she throws her back to the cashier unconscious, starting the next act.

**Act 2**

-Laser Video, 12:25PM-

Somewhere near the shop, Tobias, Carrie, Littlefoot, Gumball, Penny, Darwin, and Molly are running to Laser Video to stop Furiza from destroying it, there are now 100 meters from the shop and Littlefoot has a plan

"Plan A" Littlefoot devised to the runners in unison "Gumball, Tobias, and I will take care of Furiza while you guys evacuate Larry to safety"

"Hold them off?" Molly asked to Littlefoot while running like Four-Footers "Like an appetizer?" and everyone finally reached the shop, so they must follow the plan as Littlefoot and his backup called to Furiza

"Hey, POP!" this gives attention to Furiza before she is about to throw a mace on the shop, she turned to the heroes and she lands on the ground losing her fire thrusters

"Hello, Littlefoot, and the new team, Team Gumball" Furiza introduced herself to them, later she shows the Jealousy Mask to them "I've been waiting for you to introduce me. My name is Furiza Samson; I am the responsible for stealing the Jealousy Mask and destroying Laser Video almost. My speech will be long but-"

"What have you done to Mom?" Gumball interrupted because his mother is knocked out beside the cashier, Furiza is stronger than Nicole's fiery tantrum

"Dude, come on. It's the only answer" Littlefoot argued to the feline boy "Besides, Nicole is fine, and she is just unconscious"

"I can't believe you interrupt me" Furiza scolded and she uses 'Kinesis' to use Fragments of DVD and other debris to attack Team Gumball and Littlefoot "Now you pay! Pay like a DVD" they scream in unison and they dodge sideways, missing her storm shot

"It's just a simple interruption" Tobias grumbled and he suddenly summoned a special rainbow-colored staff 'Spectrum' with his headband sweating

**Spectrum**

Weapon Type: Magic Weapon (Staff)

User: Tobias Wilson (So far but his last name is somewhat Canon, according to the show's wikia)

Special Ability: Multi-Colored Elements

"Dude, you summon Spectrum for your workout"

"Eat my Soul Eater, Furiza!" Carrie called her weapon in unison which is the staff she used in 'The Emo', they prepared for battle while Littlefoot prepares his new sword 'Bronze Hero Sword' "Magic Battle?" and Furiza has her first strike with Dark Fire as she throws it to Tobias, Carrie, and Littlefoot

**Bronze Hero Sword**

Weapon Type: Magic Weapon (Sword)

User: Bronze Heroes (Littlefoot as former and Phineas as current)

Special Ability: Natural Setting Powers

"Fall back, Team Gumball" Littlefoot commanded to the allied team while he cast his attack with 'Fire Shock' to Furiza, successful attack, as Gumball, Darwin, Penny, and Molly rescued the hostages in Laser Video

With Laser Video ruined, they guide Larry out of the shop because he has a twisted ankle in the process. Gumball and Darwin wake their mother up because she is unconscious

"Mom, are you okay?" Gumball and Darwin asked to their mother as she woke up with bruises from the blast

"I'm fine, boys" Nicole replied to her sons, having a headache from it, she turned to Tobias, Littlefoot, and Carrie who are battling Furiza with Magic "Who is that girl stronger than me?"

"That's Furiza" Gumball answered his mother about the enemy and they guide her out of Laser Video while it ruins through shattered debris "We need to get out of the shop"

The battle scattered into the minor battle because Littlefoot throws Fire Shock at Furiza again but dodged by Furiza. Tobias uses 'Rainbow Disc' to attack Furiza and a successful hit, throwing her down at the road. Furiza then throws Tobias and Carrie 'Fire Shark' to immobilize using the staffs. It was a direct hit, their staffs are temporarily unavailable. No choice for Carrie but she tries to possess her. Littlefoot gasp as Carrie takes a dangerous move to stop Furiza while Tobias tries to stop Carrie with running

"Stop, Carrie" Tobias warned her

"Furiza can kidnap you with that" Littlefoot continued while he attacks Furiza with his 'Earth Pillar'

But too late, Furiza uses 'Kinesis of Possession' to control Carrie with her mind-control, she's almost an inch away to possess her. Carrie cannot move even an air and her only ability she can retrieve is speech. She can still talk but not move

"I heard you are good at Black Magic" Furiza evilly said while she freeze Littlefoot and Tobias with 'Zero Wind'

"I am but I'm not letting you use me to do the mask" Carrie declined to do her orders and the boys break free from 'Zero Wind' and they attack Furiza with their staffs, they harness 'Rainbow + Bronze' to stop Furiza together but failed due to her shouting

"Silence!" Furiza evilly said and turned to Tobias and Littlefoot, helpless to save Carrie from possession "You may have won, you two, but Carrie is now Damsel-in-Distress"

"Let her go" Littlefoot demanded to Furiza and they saw stirring winds closuring her, about to teleport soon

"I would love to" "But now, how about a rematch with the Jealousy Mask on my side? Head to a place that begins with B; ends with two Ts, and it has U in the middle, and you won't find it!"

"_Crazy head…" _Tobias thought angrily and then a beep from Team Dinopals' communicator sounded from Littlefoot

"Team Dinopals Roll?" Littlefoot communicated to Terra off-screen and he heard his word, he ends the call immediately and turned to everyone who are fine and slightly hurt from the incident but Nicole, Tobias, Larry, and himself "Let's head back to the underground" and they head back to the Watterson House for a meeting

-Team Dinopals Underground, 2:00PM-

At Team Dinopals Underground, earlier, Terra and Ruby are appraising evidences from the museum like Green Gem, a fake Arrow-end Tail, and a piece of Purple Feather. Tobias, Gumball, and Team Dinopals are gathered with Terra and Ruby. Terra is the green oviraptor from The Land Before Time Advance, his age is similar to Ruby and he has a crush on her, despite of that, Ruby seems oblivious of his love to her. After a brief closure of the evidences, Cera finishes the briefing

"Of all the evidences we found" Cera said as she finishes her brief for the meeting "These evidences seem a minor role on Furiza's heist of stealing the jealousy mask" everyone cheered with a fine clapping

"Any questions?" Terra asked in unison and Gumball raises his hand for information

"Yes, Gumball" Cera asked without a question "Is it about Penny or Furiza?" her question giggled the audience but him

"About that, Laser Video is broken" Gumball nervously said to everyone "And Furiza lost us" everyone gasp but Littlefoot and Tobias, losing Terra any idea

"You lost her?" Terra asked in realization and unison

"Not like we win but she said about a place" Tobias informed the location and the condition "Like it starts with B, ends with two Ts, and U in the middle to rescue Carrie and return the jealousy mask by any means"

"Hold on a second" Gumball called for a bit and spelled the location "B-U-T-T!? It's Butt Valley, isn't it?"

"Yep" Tobias awkwardly answered, giving Terra realization that Furiza gives him a visit in a secret place at 3 in his message off-screen

"Then we don't have much time" Terra said in unison and called "Littlefoot, Tobias, Gumball, and I will stop her from wearing the mask. I heard the video message to meet us at Butt Valley at 3 Afternoon. While Penny, Darwin, and Ruby must fight Rinkus and Sierra whom are at the same place too. Dismissed!" and they follow head o to Butt Valley which is one of the minor places Gumball and Darwin know to go.

**Act 3**

-Butt Valley, 3:00PM-

Butt Valley is a minor place, known in the Episode 'The Remote' by Gumball and Darwin. At few meters from this place, Team Gumball, Littlefoot, Terra, and Ruby are planning to rescue Carrie from Furiza's obliviousness while running to Butt Valley

"We're coming, Carrie" Gumball called in unison, ready for the mission

"Hey guys" Tobias called while going "If i'm mistaking, that 'Furiza' gal sure is a crazy head"

"She's oftentimes a crazy head, rainbow jock" Penny and Littlefoot said annoyingly ad Littlefoot said "Because a simple interruption causes menacing actions of her because she has a bad past like her brother, Terra" and they found Rinkus and Sierra diving to attack them

"We'll take it from here" Penny called in unison and she, Darwin, and Ruby attack the diving flyers to protect them "Take care of Carrie" the rest rushed to Furiza by the hill

At this same place, while Rinkus and Sierrra are attacked by Penny, Darwin, and Ruby. Furiza and Carrie are met at the center between two hills. Right now, she is knocked unconscious after Furiza force her to chant 'Jealousy Be Free!' to summon the mask upon Furiza wears it. The heroes, at the hill, try to stop her

"Stop right there, Furiza" Littlefoot called her in a demanded unison, she was not actually facing them because a surprise has come to scare them

"Too Late, Dinopals" Furiza evilly tempted and she turned to them, now she wears the Jealousy Mask, everyone got terrified because the mask is a creepypasta to them. It is a green-colored ghost covered in the mask "I have prepare myself to summon Jealousy"

"Not if I can help it" Tobias said in unison and he summons Littlefoot's Defensive Power "Anti-Jealous Shield" and the shield surrounds the team with the Yellow-colored Diamond-proof Glass

And Furiza tries to have her first strike with Littlefoot, Gumball, Tobias, and Terra, starting with Several Waves of Green-Fire and Dark-Fire. After several waves of fire, there seems to be effect on them as everyone rewards her with a smirk because of it, annoying her

"You meanie!" Furiza angrily scolded as she throws 'Giant Jealous Ball' to Gumball, Tobias, Littlefoot, and Terra, the ball hits through them but they dodge together by their left to start the conflict

Back to Ruby, Penny, and Darwin, they are shooting the flyers with their Power Slingshots. They are hitting Rinkus and Sierra with it until Furiza's Giant Jealous Ball is about to hit Penny. With that J-Ball, her shell can almost be breakable by 85 percent

"Look Out!" Ruby warned to Penny in unison and the Jealousy Ball finally hits her without a second reaction

And alas, the Jealousy Ball damages her severely, the ball may be big and dangerous but Penny's shell almost broke and she is down painfully

"Not again..." Penny painfully whispered as she falls unconscious from the Giant Jealousy Ball, and then Rinkus grabs her while she's down as the hostage

"Darn! This is the third time you broke your shell" Ruby cussed with that running gag but she then breaks the fourth wall "Good thing, it is not running gag" and then Darwin is grabbed kidnapped by Sierra's toothy beak

"It's not funny!" Darwin angrily scolded to Sierra while Ruby tries to shoot them down while Darwin struggles to get out of Sierra's beak

Back to Furiza against the main heroes and Terra, Furiza's worn mask is now glowing green as the heroes try to stop her with Anti-Jealous by force starting with a chase

"Well that doesn't matter" an evil voice scoffed from Furiza's mind as her power of wearing the mask starts to remove from her face "I don't your help, Furiza Samson" and the mask explodes from Furiza as she is blown away several meters from the heroes and the mask as the new enemy, Jealousy, appears right before their rights of saving the world. After Jealousy is summoned, Carrie suddenly woke up as she goes to Gumball, Darwin, Tobias, and Terra

"OH NO, JEALOUSY IS FREE" Carrie screamed in a terrified unison voice and angrily scolded to Furiza "What have you done, Furiza Samson!" and she calmed herself down now that she's near the heroes "Oh man, no more heart attack" and then Jealousy grows to 5 times of his normal size to start the battle

**-Battle Phase- (Background Music: Linkin Park - Waiting for the End)**

Furiza: I'm joining your side, Team. I should have listened to you, Carrie

Gumball, Tobias, Carrie, Terra, and Littlefoot (Team GD for shortening) (200) and Furiza (50) VS Jealousy (275)

Jealousy has his first strike as he starts to throw the Giant Jealousy Ball to the opponents

Team GD immediately caused severe damage from the ball (120)

Gumball (Painful): Prepare the shield next time, dude

Tobias (Apologized): Sorry

Littlefoot (Angry): It's only used as last resort, fool

Terra (Hopeless): I don't think we're gonna win

Furiza: Hey, be jealous on this (She throws Dark Meteor on Jealousy)

Jealousy is now suffering from the meteor, more powerful than the J-Ball (125)

Team GD (80) and Furiza (50) VS Jealousy (150)

Jealousy throws Jealousy Fire through the whole party

Everyone defended the fire and it is rounded back to Jealousy (50)

Jealousy: Shame on you! You have to be jealous to anyone, everyone!

Furiza: NO! Don't listen to him, he has to be sealed (She spared her shield to Team GD)

Littlefoot: Like What! (Someone throw Penny and Darwin unto them by the flyers, destroying the spared shield but good thing they get up for action)

Penny and Darwin joined Team GD's Party (20 Plus)

Penny: Rinkus give me this while I was half-conscious (She gives the Magical Potion Bottle to Littlefoot)

Littlefoot: Summon your weapons. I have a plan!

(Team GD summons Soul Eater, Wave Splashier, Spectrum, and Bronze Hero Sword and Littlefoot chucks the bottle to Gumball)

Gumball: I'll aim for the right shot

Jealousy: Oh no, you're not (Furiza freezes Jealousy with Dark-Shackles)

**-End of Battle Phase-**

Team GD point their weapons to Jealousy and slowly charges into a Medium-Sized Anti-Jealous Ball which is smaller than Jealousy Ball but more powerful than it. Jealousy struggles to get out of the shackles while Furiza prevents him from attacking Team GD. For 5 Seconds, Jealousy finally break free from Furiza's Dark-Shackles and they are ready to throw the Anti-Jealous Ball

"Now, Gumball" Littlefoot called to the cat in unison as he aims the tube of the bottle to Jealousy, summoning tingling winds in a tornado motion

Jealousy now has to get out of the tornado wind from the magical bottle, but Team GD throw the ball into him in glowing orange color. It successfully hit him as Jealousy is now going into the bottle without a word, lasting the words that he'll see the heroes again. And the bottle repels Gumball with an explosion from the bottle and falling into the grassy ground. Team GD is the victorious of the Battle. Furiza never hesitate to interrupt them as she walks away from the heroes

"Rinkus, Sierra" Furiza called the Arrow-end tailed-flyers in unison "Let's go home"

"What about the bottle?" Rinkus asked to the oviraptor worriedly

"Forget it" Sierra replied his question "We can come back for more if we want to" and they leave the heroes alone to enjoy their smell of victory

Terra picks up the bottle with care and Jealousy is inside the bottle. The bottle glows green and Team Dinopals cheered in unison as they go home. But before doing so, someone interrupt the party. It was Ruby!

"There you guys are" Ruby said to everyone in unison while she is eating popcorn, no idea how she got it "While I was fighting Rinkus and Sierra, boy, the green ghost sure is violent for me to watch you guys battle. Want some popcorn?" and everyone laughed in reaction while Ruby follows along later

"Nah way" Terra exclaimed as Gumball was confused of his slang

"What way?" Gumball asked

"There's no way that Jealousy will get out of the bottle that Furiza gave us" Terra replied to his question as Jealousy just reluctantly looked at them, ending the chapter

(FanBoy752: End of Chapter 6. Next Chapter, Carmen doesn't want to hurt Alan anymore when they're interacting. Littlefoot, Darwin, Gumball, and Penny must resolve the hurtful friends to bring them back together again. Goodbye, see you soon)


	7. Chapter 7: The Cactus

**The Amazing World of Dinopals Season One (K+ Fanfiction Rating)**

**Disclaimers**

See 'The Peanut'

**Chapter 7: The Cactus**

**Main Characters:** Gumball, Ali, Carmen and Alan

**Supporting Characters:** Darwin, Littlefoot, and Penny

**Antagonist:** Furiza

(FanBoy752: In this Chapter, Carmen ran away from Alan because she doesn't want to hurt him anyone when she gets close to him. Now, the heroes must find a way to reunite Carmen and Alan and prevent themselves from hurting Alan. Here's Act 1)

**Act 1 (The following scenes are Mild Violence because Alan popped from Carmen's spines)**

-Elmore Junior High-

-Hallway, 2:00PM-

It was a clear afternoon at Elmore Junior High; it was half-day classes because of the final exam for Junior High Students. Everything went fine until someone scream in despair 'NO' because someone perished in the hallway. At the hallway, Gumball and Ali are in a conversation about Littlefoot and Penny as friendship talk until someone or Carmen screamed, her scream interrupts them and hurt their ears in annoyance

"Okay, what the what is that?" Gumball asked to Ali in annoyance while he covers his ears

"Come on, Gumball" Ali shouted to him as they try to find the source of the scream "I know we're not going to talk today! We're not going to talk about something until that noise keeps up" and they walk annoyingly to find where the scream is coming from

-Cafeteria, Same Time-

Penny is about to finish her card pyramid but interrupted by a girl screaming and Littlefoot gets annoyed through the coincidence

"If you don't stop that racket" Littlefoot annoyingly shouted as he bangs the hallway door open "I'm so gonna hit you, empty hallway…" and he realized that Rocky is just cleaning the flooring in the hallway, as usual. And the scream suddenly disappears as Rocky gets annoyed on Littlefoot's action

"Dude, stop trying to hit our hallway" Rocky replied to Littlefoot while he is cleaning the floor, he closes the door without annoyance and Penny's Smartphone rings on her side. She picks it up and it was Carmen who has an emergency call from her

"Hello" Penny greeted to the cactus girl and she was crying too loud that she can hardly heard her mumbling, after then, she requested her to see her "I'll be there" and their calls ends as Littlefoot runs around the hallway to find Carmen. Penny follows along the course of Gumball, Ali, and Littlefoot

-The Hallway, 2:05PM-

At the hallway with Carmen's locker, Carmen was crying bitterly because she almost killed Alan once again as he lay down beside Carmen's crying body

"What have I done?" Carmen asked to Alan in despair because she is sorry for popping his heart, but then Littlefoot, Gumball, Ali, Darwin, and Penny appear in front of them as they heard her scream. Littlefoot saw the incident and it is Alan somehow unconscious because Carmen got close to him that he popped from her spines

"Carmen, why are you crying?" Littlefoot asked while he checks the balloon's problem "Why is Alan dead?" while he is checking him with Gumball and Darwin, Penny and Ali try to comfort the hurtful cactus

"What happened to Alan, Carmen?" Penny asked to the cactus while Ali uses her tail to massage her back but got hurt from her cactus spines

"Alan and I are just in a conversation until an uncontrollable wind hits him and I-I-I" Carmen is about to finish her explanation, but she continues to cry "I can't say it!" Penny hugs her in comfort and shushes her with Ali whistling a Pop Song from a real person (Michael Jackson - Smooth Criminal, Radio Edit)

"Relax, cactus girl" Littlefoot referred as Gumball fills Alan's Helium with his medical Pump after Darwin patched up "Alan can refill Helium with our First-Aid Pump" and after they fill Alan with Helium, he regains conscious as he floats up again and recovers his strength

"Thanks, guys" Alan thanked to the boys "It looks like I am squished from the floor"

"No, you are hit by Carmen's spines, dude" Gumball answered and Alan turned to Carmen who is not crying but still sad and worried about him

"Carmen, what's wrong?" Alan comforted as he carefully goes near her slowly "I'm okay now, maybe you should stop crying"

"That's not the point, Alan" Carmen explained about her feelings near him "It's just I don't want to hurt you. When we are talking to each other, I feel like I'm so excited to see you and I got too carried away, I feel like I'm going to hurt you soon"

"No, Carmen" Alan said to Carmen honestly "It's not your fault, It was me who is not careful to go near you"

"I doubt about" Carmen doesn't believe him "I'll be going" and she runs away from Alan and the others crying bitterly. They felt sorry for Carmen because she is too scared to face her friend's fate by her dangerous spines, Alan then floats away from everyone because he understand what the cactus wants. After the balloon is gone, Ali has a plan to reunite them

"Guys, Let's huddle up" Ali said to them in unison as everyone circle together and go on a mission briefing "Carmen and Alan hugging each other can kill him, right?" they understand her clear answer, so they shook their head 'yes'

"Yeah" Gumball answered clearly "Why do you know, Ali?"

"So you and I will help Carmen to be herself to Carmen" Ali briefed the mission as she points her head to the remaining clients "While the rest of you, help Alan to resist of getting hit by Carmen's spines"

"That's a great idea" Darwin cheered in ecstatic, beginning the mission as they separate to find Carmen and Alan

"Then that's what we should do" Penny said because she understands the mission

"Go to the roof of the school at 3:00PM" Littlefoot commented as everyone split up "We'll meet there again" with Littlefoot, Darwin, and Penny going to Alan, Gumball and Ali find Carmen to reunite the ballon and her. Carmen run away to Elmore Park and they go to the place to fix the problem.

-Elmore Park, 2:15PM-

Right after Carmen separated from Alan, Gumball and Ali head to the park to find her. At Elmore Park, Carmen was sitting on a bench, depressed because of what she did to Alan. Beside is with Masami and Molly as Gumball and Ali found Carmen

"Carmen, why are you sad?" Masami asked to the cactus girl comforting

"Hello, girls" Ali greeted with Gumball on her saddle

"Hey, Ali, Gumball" Molly greeted back and asked "Can you tell what happened to Carmen? She's in the sad blue today"

"We know what happened, Molly" Gumball said honestly to the black sauropod "She hurt Alan by accident" they awed in realization because they know that Carmen and Alan cannot be together, now they are trying to be together

Masami also care for Alan's feelings to her but Carmen likes him more than her. She doesn't want to be with Alan, she just wanted to be friends with him or gives advice being protective to Carmen

"Don't worry, Carmen" Masami comforted again to her "Alan is fine, they are here to help"

"I'll be going. See ya" Molly waved goodbye as she walks away from the four. After Molly is gone, Carmen is now worried about what Alan's doing

"Why are you follow me, guys?" Carmen asked to Ali and Gumball

"No, we're not stalking you" Ali answered kindly "We're just helping you bringing back Alan. How do we prevent you from hurting Alan?"

"Yeah, and to be honest" Masami then expressed her feelings about Alan to Carmen "I used to be with Alan. I was helping him not to touch something hurtful, I hope you're not jealous"

'It's okay, Masami" Carmen understood as she is slightly fine "I know you're helping me"

"I got an idea" Gumball then sparked a mind as he has a plan

"What idea?" Carmen asked suddenly in surprise as they follow Gumball's plan

**Act 2**

-Elmore Junior High, 2:20PM-

At the roof of the school, Alan is just wondering around thinking about what happened to Carmen without him as Littlefoot, Penny, and Darwin are at the roof to comfort him

"Why do you think that Carmen wants to go away?" Littlefoot asked to the sad balloon

"Because, getting hurt with Carmen feels unchanged to my life or Carmen's" Alan explained why is he always popped from Carmen's spines "I just want to help Carmen to be happy, like I don't want to get hurt or something"

"Don't worry, Alan" Penny comforted as Littlefoot gets his new tool invented off-screen "By my calculations, we have a balloon thickener to solve the case"

"The balloon thickener is kinda a technology new-found by a member of Zero-to-Hero" Littlefoot shortly demonstrated and noted before going to the next scene "So don't worry if this isn't working"

-Elmore Clothing Shop, 2:30PM-

At a nearby clothing shop, Gumball, Ali, and Carmen are buying a sun hat which is part of Gumball's plan. While they are buying it, Furiza is somewhere inside the shop in disguise

"A Clothing Shop?" Carmen asked to Gumball while he gets a purple sun hat "How is clothing gonna help me stop myself from hurting Alan?"

"Trust me, Carmen" Gumball said to the cactus as he wears her the hat "One hat can actually prevent your spines to hurt him"

"Miss, can we test your hat for our prickly friend?" Ali intentionally asked to the cashier, it was Larry's girlfriend, Karen, she is the cashier of the clothing shop

"Sure, Ali" Karen accepted "Make sure to pay it before you go"

"Go for it" Ali playfully smirked to Gumball as he breathes first before testing it

Gumball starts to hug Carmen, she was now hoping if his plan will succeed. When he hugs her with the hat on, he actually felt her spines attacking him. He stops hugging her and his plan didn't work. Good thing, spines on her center didn't touch him because she is wearing the sun hat. If mid-spines hurt him, that'll be more painful

"Unfortunately, I can still hurt you, Gumball. Your hug seems smooth" Carmen said to him, but on the bright side "But I like to buy it though" and Ali drops her head in exasperation as she pays the hat for the price

"My friend is gonna buy the hat" Ali normally then asked as she hands the cashier the said price "5 Dollars?"

"Wow, Dinosaurian Dollars" Karen said in amazement because she didn't see unusual currency in her life "You're not from around here, aren't you?"

"Is it free for D-Dollars?" Ali asked awkwardly to the cashier

"Free of charge, Team Dinopals" Karen changed the price in loyalty but Ali declined the honest ask

"It's okay, Miss Karen" Ali said normally as she hands 5 US Dollars to her and returns her Dinosaurian Dollars from Karen "Loyalty is our no. 2 side today" and they buy the purple sun hat, going out to the shop, and heading to the Watterson House for another plan

-Elmore Junior High, 2:40PM-

Back to Littlefoot, Penny, Darwin, and Alan, they are putting Balloon thickener to the balloon. The thickener acts like a paint as Darwin brushes Alan all-around. After they put Alan with Balloon Thickener, he didn't feel anything different upon using the thickener but the effect seems to make him thicker, still floating, and same voice

"Do you think I look different, guys?" Alan asked to them as he feel nothing different through his physical appearance and Penny think of any differences to Alan after putting Balloon Thickener

"Ah, not to worry" Littlefoot explained the effects of the balloon thickener "The thickener can't let Carmen's spines touch your slimming balloony skin and you guys can hug for the first time and-"

"Problem Solved" Penny interrupted to Littlefoot in unison as she jokingly pokes Alan "Even if I poke him, he didn't seem to pop" when she pokes Alan in a funny way, he is tickled and giggled through the poke

"Ha ha, stop it, Penny" Alan said happily while laughing "It tickles" and she stopped poking him

"Let's get contact to Gumball and Ali" Darwin informed to Littlefoot as he gets his communicator

"Great Idea" Littlefoot agreed and he tried to communicate Gumball, Ali, and Carmen who are at the main house

-The Watterson House, 2:45PM-

At the Watterson House, Gumball and Ali are putting Marshmallows on Carmen's side-spines because Ali has another idea off-screen. Gumball is sitting on the porch while the girls are at the frontyard. Ali this time attempts to see her plan finished as she hugs Carmen this time. She didn't hurt her this time but she made the longneck and her sticky

"Ali, the marshmallows should be not gooey" Gumball reminded as she stopped hugging the cactus, she has slight spots of marshmallow goo all over her neck

"I get that" Ali confirmed but suddenly the oviraptor, Furiza, is at it again as she charges to Carmen unexpectedly with her claws

"I'll take that!" Furiza shouted as she unexpectedly steals Carmen's sun hat

"My hat" Carmen screamed in horror and Furiza stops half-way to the Robinson House with her hand on the sun hat, Gumball jumped out of the porch and Ali shakes her neck from the goo, ready for battle

"Furiza" Gumball angrily called like a hero calling to the villain as she turned to the protagonist

"Not on your minor tricks again, aren't you?" Ali asked as she brings out her mêlée staff, The Reverie

**The Reverie**

Weapon Type: Melee Weapon (Warrior Staff)

User: Ali

Special Ability: Gives occasional Illusion to the enemies

"Ali, the holder of the Reverie" Furiza evilly referred as she wears the purple sun hat she stole from Carmen "I guess you are on for the short battle. Well, your prickly friend is kinda spiny, right?"

"Give me back my sun hat" Carmen demanded "I need that for my friend"

"Finders, Keepers" Furiza said in sarcasm "Stealers, Losers" and she runs away from the heroes, Gumball, Ali, and Carmen then follows Furiza to stop her, at once.

**Act 3**

-Elmore Suburban, 2:50PM-

Right after Furiza runs away from the heroes, Gumball, Ali, and Carmen chases after her. Furiza starts to throw Cherry Bombs to them while they charge. Furiza steal the cherry bombs from an illegal weapon store which is prohibited through the city laws. Ali's Reverie can be magic or mêlée, depending on her way of attacking enemies

"Watch out for Cherry Bombs" Carmen warned

"I'll use you as my bat" Gumball requested to Carmen as he grabs her non-spiky body and uses her as a bat "Do you think you can deflect Cherry Bombs?"

"I think so" Carmen will find out as he swings her back and forth while cherry bombs are at them, on the other side, Ali swings her Reverie to the bombs so she can't be hit

Gumball repeatedly swings Carmen while Furiza throws away the bombs hammerspace. Ali swung to the last hit until one of the bombs explode her away from the play area, leaving Gumball and Carmen to avoid the bomb. She is somehow stopped to a bush, leaving a good slide. She grabs her communicator from her hammerspace and contacts Littlefoot, Darwin, and Penny

"Uh, hello" Ali greeted to Littlefoot on her communicator "Furiza is actually going to hit Gumball and Carmen. Yes, yes, another short battle" and then Littlefot responded something as she puts up a plan

"Okay, lure Furiza to the school" Ali accepted his plan and she ends the call, running back to Gumball and Carmen

Gumball and Carmen are about to hit the last bomb Furiza throw but it actually hit Carmen's face once he swings her. Gumball noticed her pain and he stopped swinging her

"Sorry, Carmen" Gumball apologized for the explosion, she cough because she caught smoke on her mouth. Good thing, she is fine

"It's okay" Carmen forgave him but Ali kept running to Furiza as she is away from Gumball and Carmen

"What the...?" Ali almost cussed "She's getting away" Furiza is now on the other of the road

Carmen has something powerful as she swings her spiny head away, throwing her Cactus Spines to Furiza. the oviraptor kept laughing evilly until spines hit her in the right leg. She lets out a painful 'Ouch...' and everyone laughed at her shame

"Carmen, you are a smart girl" Ali teased in an awesome voice and she is impressed

"Needle Swing" Carmen called in unison as she swings her head, throwing her spines usually to Furiza

The time Furiza saw her cactus spines, she deflects it with her fast hands. After doing so, she runs to Elmore Junior High, but this is where Littlefoot requested Ali to lay a trick on her. They chase the oviraptor as they head to the school. One thing to notice is her Needle Swings are limited because of her spines

-Elmore Junior High, 3:00PM-

At the school, Furiza is about to run inside the school but Gumball and Ali surround her as Carmen swings her last wave of spines. But then, Furiza shields herself with Carmen's sun hat without even knowing what she is targeting. Carmen got shocked for her newly-bought hat to be spiked by her own spines

"Whoops, is that your hat?" Furiza apologized in a sarcasm mood as she playfully removes her spines "I would like to apologize for, you know, destroying her hat" while she was joking around about Carmen's sun hat, Ali puts a smash down on Furiza with her Reverie but she quickly dodged and flies the hat away from them with the wind

"Stop joking around and give the information straight" Gumball interrogated to Furiza as she foolishly give up the battle like really short

"I'd like to talk about the 'Battle on Elmore' thing" Furiza ironically said as she, again, forfeited to run away from Team Dinopals' supposed backup "But the wind takes me a romantic time for someone else" Gumball hops out of Ali's saddle and she is forced to chase Furiza, but Littlefoot is out of the school and joined her on the chase

"Furiza, what about my hat?" Carmen asked to Furiza as the hat flies above the school. At the door, Littlefoot was here to help Ali as they charge to Furiza away

"We'll get her" Littlefoot said as he and Ali flee "Follow the hat, you two" and they turned to the flying hat which is flying upwards to the roof, the winds of change follows their faith

"It's flying up to the roof, Carmen" Gumball said to the cactus as they go up to the roof "Come on" and they head to the hallway, hopping floor-to-floor to follow Carmen's sun hat

Back at the roof of the school, Penny, Alan, and Darwin saw Carmen's sun hat and Littlefoot and Ali chasing Furiza. While they are paying attention to the view, Gumball and Carmen finally arrived at the very place Alan wants to meet her. Alan heard the door and he turned to Gumball and Carmen, they are more surprised that Alan and Carmen can see each other again as the winds of change stop flying Carmen's Sun Hat, finally landing in Alan's head

"We want to confess, Alan" Gumball said to him as Penny interrupted "The plan is that we are trying to bring you back to Carmen even she doesn't want to hurt you"

"I know, guys" Carmen and Alan said to them, Alan said to Team Gumball "It's okay but I like her even she is dangerous" once he said that, he goes to Carmen who is softly blushing because he is wearing her slightly-damaged sun hat, leaving Gumball, Darwin, and Penny alone in their moment

"Is this yours, Carmen?" Alan comforted to Carmen as he lowers his head to be in the same height as her

"Uh, yeah, Alan" Carmen then thanked him and apologizing at the same time "Thanks. I'm sorry for running away like a coward" Carmen gives her sun hat from Alan's head as he is not angry about what she said

"I forgive you, Carmen" Alan said to her as he expressed about her "Because it doesn't matter if you're dangerous or not" she blushed as what he said surprised her because usually she always hurt him but after then, Carmen learned a lesson from Alan

"You mean, you're okay if I just hurt you?" Carmen asked as she said about her head because her spines are all gone "I'm kinda bald because I did this for you"

"Sure, Carmen" Alan expressed his feelings to her "Because I think I like you" as he said that, he gives Carmen a kiss on the cheek. After he kissed her, she smiled softly to Alan's kiss

"You kissed me?" Carmen asked nervously as she wears her purple sun hat back

"On the cheek, I found you cute" Alan said as he blushed as well, and hugging Carmen quickly and undoubtedly, not hurting him and feeling happy about them not hurting their feelings

Away from them, Gumball, Penny, and Darwin are watching the short scene as they've learn the lesson about romance and forgiveness

"So, Alan and Carmen are back again" Gumball awed in amazement "Mission Accomplished"

"Well, sort of" Penny awkwardly said "But really"

"I don't care" Darwin said to them with tact "What's matter is that they are happy" and they agreed about what Darwin said, for awhile, Penny turned to Gumball

"So, Gumball" Penny said his name as he turned to her

"Yes?" Gumball asked politely

"Do you want to clean my room tomorrow?" Penny requested to Gumball, noting "My dad will appreciate your visit"

"Sure, Penny" Gumball agreed to help her as the chapter ends with Carmen and Alan splitting up, not like negatively but happily on the plus side.

(FanBoy752: End of Chapter 7. Next Chapter is more of a misadventure, Gumball and Darwin try to retrieve Penny's Lucky Coin from Masami after giving it to her by mistake. This episode has the same scheme as The Amazing World of Gumball 'The Watch'. Note that it will show a short scene about Furiza kidnapping Penny, starting the End Saga. Goodbye, see you soon)


	8. Chapter 8: The Coin

**The Amazing World of Dinopals Season One (K+ for Mild Language and Fantasy Violence)**

**Disclaimers**

See 'The Peanut'

**Chapter 8: The Coin**

**Main Characters**: Gumball, Terra, Penny, and Darwin

**Supporting Characters**: Ruby

**Antagonist**: Masami (Act 1 to 2), Mutant Fridge Mayhem Enemies (Act 3), and Furiza (Secret Scene)

(FanBoy752: Insofar before the End Saga, Darwin accidentally gives Penny's lucky coin to Masami. So Gumball and Darwin go on their first real misadventure there while Terra will assist Penny and Ruby to the Secret Lake Look Over. After the episode, a scene will begin the End Saga. The episode is the same scheme as The Amazing World of Gumball 'The Watch'. Here's Act 1)

**Act 1 (From Chapter 8 to 12, these chapters are spontaneously longer than the usual 3500 – 4500 Total Words in each chapter. Example, 75 of 100 will have longer chapters)**

-The Fitzgerald House, 10:00AM-

It was a clean springing day at the Fitzgerald House as Gumball and Darwin finished helping the Fitzgerald Family to clean their furniture and go on spring cleaning day. At Penny's Room, Penny is decorating her room as Gumball helps her move her boxes to the basement. Right now, Gumball is rummaging something from Penny's 'Childhood' Box

"Gumball, why are you looking at my stuff?" Penny asked as she places her decorating Paint Cans to her table

"Actually, Penny" Gumball then asked as he stops rummaging something from her box "I was thinking if you have a treasure about your childhood age" his request sparked Penny's memory as she has a very special coin from her young age

"Oh yeah, I remember. There is, Gumball" Penny realized as she rummage her box for 5 Seconds. After the time, she finally founds her special coin "There it is" she shows to Gumball with her palm and he thought that it was her treasure

"What is this?" Gumball asked in confusion "It's a normal penny coin to me"

"I know" Penny knew that as she flips her coin above with her thumb, usual people can do that as well "This one, when I was a young peanut, is a Lucky Coin"

"Wow, a lucky coin" Gumball awed as he is interested of it "Where did you get this? I was interested to keep it"

"I know. I found this when I was half of my age right now" Penny briefly explained "It's a scary story but I was too nervous to tell you"

"It's okay, Penny. I know you're scared of it" Gumball comforted as he asked if he can keep her special coin "Is it okay if I can keep your lucky coin for awhile"

"You would do that for me?" Penny asked to him because she may be happy if her friend like him can share her secrets

"Sure" Gumball accepted as he keeps her lucky coin for her secret

"Thanks, Gumball" Penny thanked him, luckily she may trust Gumball from now on "I was glad I have a friend who can keep my treasures for me"

-Elmore Suburban, 10:10AM-

After getting Penny's lucky coin, the Watterson duo head home. But along the way, Darwin knew Gumball's curiosity about keeping Penny's coin

"Dude, you got a lucky coin from Penny" Darwin said to his brother in curiosity as he flips Penny's coin

"Yeah, Darwin" Gumball said to his brother, explaining Penny's Lucky Coin "As her name implies, I have to keep it for her sake. I cannot lose her treasure"

"I was glad that you impress Penny by keeping a real treasure" Darwin replied as they are finally at the Watterson House "Like I am having a challenge to keep a treasure, assigned by Terra"

"I wouldn't recommended keeping Penny's Coin" Gumball tried to prevent Darwin from using her coin as his challenge

"Don't worry" Darwin said to Gumball, give an offer "I'll try to keep your coin, deal?"

"Deal" Gumball agreed as they shook hands together. Now, Darwin can keep Penny's Lucky Coin from now on

As Darwin keeps Penny's Lucky Coin, he is further progressing the mission to complete. But his mission and security of Penny's Lucky Coin is a big help until someone just threatened to keep the lucky coin without Penny's permission

-The Watterson House, 10:30AM-

At the Watterson House, Gumball saw Penny and Ruby at the living room as they are about to the Secret Lake Look Over, told by Terra. When Darwin heads home sad and looked wrongdoing, he speaks the bad news to his brother

"I give it to Masami" Darwin whispered to his brother, what he said makes him shock because the feline boy always trust him to keep the coin, but no, he loses it to that spoiled cloudy girl

"What!?" Gumball angrily shouted as he circled around the bedroom

"I said…" Darwin then shouted with fear "I GIVE IT TO MASAMI" he shushes him up because he can hear it the first time he spoke

"I can hear you the first time you spoke" Gumball quietly said to him and advised loudly "Is that… YOU DON'T GIVE AWAY MY FRIEND'S TREASURE TO SOME RANDOM GIRL"

"I know I'm sorry" Darwin apologized "I didn't actually think twice to know" Gumball sighed as he is going to face his consequences to Penny

"What's Penny gonna say now if I lose her lucky coin?" Gumball droopingly asked to him if he tell her the truth, making Darwin crying

"Is she's gonna cry?" Darwin said as he is about to cry "Cause if she's gonna we cry, I cry"

"Ugh, don't worry" A female voice comforted to the boys as they turned to the girl traumatizing, they sigh in relief as it was just only Terra who is here to help. Fortunately, he knows any kind of voice to disguise which he fooled them with 'Penny's Voice'

"Thank Goodness, I thought you are Penny" Gumball convinced to Terra the green oviraptor

"You lost her lucky coin, didn't you?" Terra asked to them honestly and reluctantly, they nodded in response as he said "Well, bad luck, because I have your friend and Ruby to go to the Secret Lake Look Over. Acronym, S.L.L.O"

"Oh crud" Gumball cussed with boast, but Terra gives a mission

"Look, man" Terra then gives a mission with advisory "Just get it back from Masami. That'll work"

"Are you sure?" Darwin and Gumball asked to him just to be sure

"Exactly" Terra answered normally as he goes to the girls, ending with the chapter "If you need me, I'll be in Elmore Park with the two" after he is gone, they think of a plan if it is good as they brave go to Masami's House.

**Act 2**

-Masami's House, 11:00AM-

Suddenly, at Masami's House, Gumball and Darwin are at the porch as Masami got shocked of what they wanted to return Penny's Coin. Masami's House is actually right above the clouds of the Watterson House and the interior is unknown as of the Canon Series

"Give back what!?" Masami asked angrily in unison

"Look, Masami" Darwin reminded to Masami like too late "I forgot to tell you that Gumball was keeping Penny's Lucky Coin that I give it to you by mistake"

"Mistake?" Masami said to them angrily with an advice "More like you did it purposely. You know girls cannot give secrets to boys. Why you convince me to do that?" with this spoken, Gumball turned to Darwin in sternly mood

"Dude, do you really have to convince that I own Penny's Lucky Coin?" Gumball asked to him sternly as Masami heard his words

"Too late for that" Masami sternly said as she strictly keep Penny's Lucky Coin shown from her palm "That'll be poetic justice"

"Do you really have to trust us that we are not going to tell anyone else but us and Penny?" Gumball mischievously asked to Masami, making her more annoyed

"Make me" Masami gives a cold glare to Gumball and Darwin; he has an idea as he tries to cry

When Gumball attempted to cry, he only make growl and grinding sounds like he can't cry just only acting like wolf. When Darwin was idle for 5 Seconds, he asked to Gumball "Dude, are trying to scare Masami or growl like a wolf?" he puts an index finger on him, he is not giving up to try scare Masami by crying. But after several attempts, like in 'The Watch', his eyes explode in Fantasy Violence, giving up in the process

"Get out of my house or I'll call my parents" Masami angrily threatened to the boys as she is about to pick up her parents, running away off-screen

-Elmore Park, 12:00PM-

At Elmore Park, where Terra, Penny, and Ruby reside, Gumball, Darwin, and Terra are chatting around the bench as they are trying to retrieve the coin from Masami

"What are we gonna do, Terra?" Gumball asked to him "Masami won't let us retrieve Penny's Coin, she thinks that we are not her friends"

"Well, just agree to Masami that Penny needs that Coin more than her" Terra advised them, going on against Masami these times "If not, give her a shock" and he gives a small circle pencil sharpener-like object to Gumball's palm

"What's this?" Darwin asked to him about the circular object "Electrical Buzzer?"

"Yep" Terra answered as he goes to Penny and Ruby "Try it on her if it doesn't work. Need me? Go to the Secret Lake Look Over this time" and they attempt to convince her again

-Masami's House, 1:00PM-

Back at Masami's Big House, or known as Mansion, Gumball rings the doorbell as Masami opens it. This time, Masami seems to be changing color recently like Orange. The boys got shocked of her changed color

"It's me, spoiled ones" Masami annoyingly said to the boys as they sigh in relief, asking "What do you want this time?"

"Oh nothing, Masami" Gumball lied as he explained the worthiness of Penny's Coin "By the way, Penny told me that her penny coin is more worth it than what you owned" what he said snaps her to realization as she may let Penny convinced that she stole it from her

_"Is that true?"_ Masami thought as she may know that Penny will be sad, asked to the boys "Gosh, maybe I should return her lucky coin, right, guys?"

"Yes, I believe" Gumball worriedly convinced to Masami

"Well, maybe I'll return it tomorrow" Masami answered their question but they left a poker face first, as Gumball and Darwin turned away, Masami got confused

"Dude, shock her" Darwin whispered to Gumball's ear

"I can't, Darwin" Gumball declined to him, thought that Masami being orange is ordeal "Orange is your color" they calm down and turned to Masami, secretly hiding his Electrical Buzzer

"Whatcha doing?" Masami asked with a familiar voice from Phineas and Ferb "Other than about Penny's Lucky Cha-Ching"

"Wanna shake hands?" Gumball asked to Masami with a smirk, impressing the cloud girl

"Yes" Masami agreed as she puts her hand to his

As they shake hands together, she suddenly felt a current shock around her cloudy body. She shocked at 220 Volts and she released her hand from him, forgetting that it was a trick. She shook her body as she passed out in Fantasy Violence. After Masami passed out, Gumball pokes her head with one try. Once he poked, they actually killed her (Not literally killed but took her to unconsciousness)

"What have we done!?" Gumball said in panic to Darwin as they almost killed Masami away

"You said you would just shock before her life with Penny's Lucky Coin" Darwin angrily cued on Gumball, not going to the plan "But instead she messed away with the stupid zee-zees"

"Just give her some CPR" Gumball said to Darwin in a rush, he pushes away from him and gets Masami

Darwin grabs Masami and he is about to do CPR on her, but he just mildly blow some Oxygen on her mouth, not touching her lips. Gumball realized that as he is annoyed

"What the…" Gumball tried to correct his order to Darwin "Do it properly, man"

"I'm not kissing her lips" Darwin stopped doing CPR on Masami "It's like her lips are very wet that she didn't get her hair wet"

"Fine, move aside" Gumball commanded as he rushed to get strips of bubblegum to cover Masami's mouth while he does CPR on her "Come on, Masami, Think that Darwin saved you" as he is about to inhale big, Darwin noticed that Masami is okay

"No, wait!" Darwin warned as he cupped his mouth and they saw that Masami is just sleeping all this time, sighing in relief "She's been sleeping during the phase" when he said that, Gumball saw something as he shushes Darwin and points to where Penny's Lucky Coin is

The lucky coin is Masami's cloudy top, acts like head or hair. As Gumball tries to get it quietly and carefully, Masami felt a tingle on her sugarlumps as she suddenly wakes up before Gumball has at least even 2 inches away from the coin

"I'M KEEPING THAT LUCKY COIN" Masami angrily agrued to Gumball as they stay away from her, few inches away and blowing her fuse "I said I'm not gonna give it you, guys. NEVER EVER!" after they know that Masami is messing her fuse up, they finally give up as they tell the truth about returning the lucky coin

"Look, Masami" Gumball finally told the truth very smooth-talking and honestly "I shouldn't have given the coin to Darwin and he shouldn't have given to you, so now we're begging you" Masami then calms down her temper

"Gumball only care about is Penny Fitzgerald giving it to him" Darwin explained if Masami didn't give Penny's Lucky Coin to them "She will roast her heart apart if I told her that I lost it for him" she, at first, understand what he said to her, if she didn't return, she would be sad. But then, Masami resisted his desperate offer

"Dun-dun-dun" Masami mocked to the boys as she keeps the lucky coin for the rest of her keep "Dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun" until Penny isn't with them, Masami kept declining their request.

-Secret Lake Look Over, 1:30PM-

At the Secret Lake Look Over, Penny, Ruby, and Terra are glancing the lake with amazement as Gumball and Darwin are trying to tell the truth without offending. The Secret Lake Look Over is an area somewhere found from a hidden path in Elmore Park. The lake seems 1.25 times larger than the lake, and the depth is more deeper than the park's lake

"Hey, Penny Fitzgerald, you look pretty" Darwin described to Penny with his puppy-eyes, asking "Have you taken your calories yet?" she is thinking first but she realized that

"Let me check?" Penny checked her calorie intake as she uses an app from her smartphone "400, 800, 1200, 1800, 2200 Calories. Gosh, I think I should stop eating meat for now"

"Your antlers look beautiful though" Gumball expressed with puppy-eyes as she smiled to her friend because she trusted him keeping the coin so far, but not realizing though

"Oh, Thank you, Gumball" Penny teased with a romantic glance at him, and suddenly, she realized something "Wait a minute, did you do something wrong?" her asking makes them stop puppy-eyes and got shocked because Penny may know about what they're doing

"What?" Gumball lied to Penny while shocked, even Darwin "What gave it away?"

"Well, that's what I heard when someone is hiding their sinungaling before I find something terrible" (Filipino for Liar/Lie) Terra reluctantly explained about lying in front of the friend. After Terra learned what Gumball and Darwin are doing, they started to cry like babies

"We're just fooling" Gumball tried to form words as he sobs to cry, tears are now falling down into the brothers' eyes "But Darwin… I give the coin to him"

"And I give to Masami" Darwin started, like Gumball, in verge of tragic crying "She doesn't return it to us; she'll never give it back!" and he drops his legs as he continues crying, their tragic mood leads Penny crying for the first time

"H-Hold it" Penny started to sniff and cry while she tried to form words to Gumball and Darwin "What are you talking about?" and she slowly cried, together but Terra and Ruby are numb for the scene

"Your Lucky Coin!" Gumball tragically cried to Penny as she suddenly paused for a second

"What?" Penny asked in surprised as she is slightly angry to Gumball "My lucky coin? I trusted you to keep it" and Terra puts hands to his face in exasperation

"Gumball and Darwin lost your lucky coin to Masami" Terra directly said as honestly with tact "And she'll never return it to you. That's why, I hate this part"

"Well, Masami does have a point" Penny explained to Gumball and Darwin about keeping her lucky coin "I even tried to keep it to Tobias before giving it to you, Gumball. Just tell Masami she can keep it for me" as Penny has the point, Gumball and Darwin raced to the mansion, but before that, Penny has also something to say

"By the way, Apology Accepted" Penny forgave to Gumball because she trusted him to keep her coin "At least you worked best for me, gummypuss" after what she said, Gumball is grateful that she is forgiving

And they head to Masami's mansion for the apology. But one thing swarmed the mansion as they are here to take over the place.

**Act 3 (This Act is Mild Violence because they will fight Mutant Foods around Masami's mansion, no blood will shed though, even using guns. A lot of panic and suspense-tension mix will occur)**

-Masami's House, 2:00PM-

-Frontyard-

A doorbell rings as Masami is now really angry, hinted by her cloud being dark, she annoyingly gets the door without calling her parents. The mansion, by the way, is above sea level, so anyone needs a flying car possible

"Not again" Masami angrily shouted as she opens the door, but turns out it's a new enemy coming for her, she called in distress "What the heck!?"

**Few Minutes Later...**

Racing to the mansion, Terra, Gumball, Darwin, Penny, and Ruby are racing with their borrowed rocket car to attack the enemies from above. Their borrowed rocket car is teal and came from a secret organization, sisters with Zero-to-Hero and other affiliates. Terra is the driver as he checks the radar, it has 25 Red Blips on the mansion they're heading

"Furiza seems to raze the mansion" Terra saw the overlook of the mansion at the front yard "25 blips of them"

"You didn't use the GPS to track Furiza?" Penny angrily asked to Terra, convincing it was a mistake

"It wouldn't matter before that" Ruby answered because they didn't even put Furiza on the GPRS

At the yard of the floating mansion, Terra and Ruby uses anti-mutation Laser Guns, doing a hit-and-run, to clear the monstrous food on their way landing. As the car stops, everyone rushed to the door of the mansion. Before entering, Terra checks as the GPS titled the enemies 'Unknown Enemy'

"Is it Furiza on the block?" Ruby asked to Terra before opening the door

"No, it's another enemy" Terra briefly said to Ruby, Gumball, Penny, and Darwin are preparing their combat for battle (Darwin won't because he has Wave Splashier) "Maybe mutant foods from a fridge" as he said, Ruby elbowed the door, breaking the inside lock as everyone head inside the big mansion to find Masami and her possessions

-Foyer-

Mutant foods are all around the foyer as Terra, Ruby, and Penny shoot them all to turn into normal food (While Penny throws remains of the mansion to knock them down). Every food is now normal as they head to the hallway, the hallway is still full of mutant foods, no matter where they go

"Clear them all" Terra said as he reloads more rounds of Anti-Mutation Laser Gun (By the way, Anti-Mutation is a mod from Team Dinopal's Laser Gun) "Mutant Fridge Mayhem Style" after reloading, he strafe to the mutant food and he continuously shoot the enemies before his rounds are empty

"Terra and I will find the basement of the house, this is where the altitude stabilizer lies" Ruby said to Team Gumball "Penny and Darwin find Masami, and you, Gumball, find Penny's Lucky Coin" after the briefing, Terra finally clear enemies in the hallway, all around food

"It's clear" Terra called in unison as Team Gumball split up to find what they requested "Go! Don't flake on us, guys. Penny's Lucky Coin is at Masami's Box" as Gumball head to Masami's room, Darwin and Penny runs to the kitchen to find Masami

-Kitchen-

At the kitchen, Masami is hiding in the large table which is almost giving away by the destruction. Darwin and Penny reached the room, and Darwin fights along with Wave Splashier as Penny rescues Masami

"Masami, there you are" Penny called as Masami is traumatized from the horror, she gets her out of the table as Darwin as a few enemies to take down

"Penny, thank goodness you're here" Masami sighed in relief as she explained what happened before they come here "I saw a flying refrigerator heading to my room" after Darwin clears every enemy in the room, they gasp that Gumball was in here to retrieve their belongings

-Masami's Room-

At the room, right at the floor before the attic, Gumball finally found Masami's Box which is below her bed. Gumball grabs the handle of the box and brings it outside of the bed. What he didn't know is the Mutant Fridge coming for him. He fought these enemies before but not in this canon time. Once the box is in his hands, he finally said "There's her box. I didn't know she's a spoiled brat" and suddenly he felt a cold wind on his back. He turned behind and it was the Mutant Fridge attacking him for revenge

Gumball screamed as he dodged the Fridge Trap, the fridge's attack is cold wind and biting its enemy to freeze to death. Kicking the door open is Penny as she takes down the enemy with her white pom poms. But once she punched the fridge first, she got hurt from her fist due to the metal of the furniture. Penny retreat by recovering her hurt hand as Gumball throws his pipe accurately to the fridge. It was a successful hit in the freezer as it falls down the ground in defeat.

And suddenly an earthquake tilts the mansion 3.5 degrees per second, total of 35-45 in just few seconds. Everyone braced for changing degrees as they avoid not to fall out of the tilting house. Penny grabs hold of the door but Gumball was unlucky as he is about to fall out of the window. Penny called his name in horror as she tries to rescue him from the sky. She slides slowly one at the time but Gumball almost got out of boundary because he grab on the railing of the terrace, when Gumball looked down, he still have the box in his other hand but to realize that he saw Elmore from up here

"I never knew Masami's House is 5000 feet above the ground" Gumball screamed in panic and he noticed the heaviness of the box slowly losing his grip from the railing "Plus the box is heavy" Penny managed to get near Gumball as she puts her arm near him to grab his hand. She only go to the reachable area so she can at least save Gumball due to her pair of sneakers cannot slide safely on slippery surface

"Gumball" Penny called "Let go of Masami's box"

"But if lose it" Gumball said before choosing a decision to Penny "Masami will never like me, what's worst is I'll lose your lucky coin, you'll hate me"

"I know I won't like you, Gumball, so is Masami" Penny knew that coming but she said to Gumball "But if you don't get my hand, you'll plummet to the ground. You're more important than my lucky coin" after that, Gumball starts thinking if he keeps the box, he'll plummet to the ground 5000 feet. But if he loses it, he'll be saved by Penny

"Goodbye, Penny's Lucky Coin" Gumball finally makes the decision as he dramatically let go of Masami's Box

The box flies down to the ground as it is no longer seen or found ever again. Gumball struggled to reach Penny's hand as once he grabbed her hand, she pulls him up while Gumball reached his other hand to another hand. But then, the suspense rises as mansion tilts backwards from going too much from its suitable angle, from 0 to 325-315 degrees but not forward enough for them to fall down directly. Everyone braced for it and Masami noticed the explosion coming up, it explodes below the basement.

"Sorry!" Terra apologized to everyone while Ruby takes his cover to attack Mutant Foods "The mansion's altitude is destabilizing. Now, the mansion is going down!" and then the mansion tilts forward again back to 35-45 degrees, fast enough that Penny loses her grip from Gumball

"Penny" Gumball called in panic as he starts to fall out of the boundary

"Gumball" Penny called in distress as she braced herself to save his life by jumping out of the mansion, Masami goes to her room and she saw Penny jumping out of the mansion now

"What are you doing?" Masami crazily asked to Penny as she sacrificed to save Gumball's life

In the sky, 4500 feet left before hitting ground, Gumball experienced fear of heights. He is too young to die but suddenly someone pushed him down faster hugging. It was Penny who grabbed him as she is falling as well

"Are you crazy, Penny?" Gumball crazily asked her like a maniac as they will plummet together "You'll plummet to death"

"I'm saving you, Gumball" Penny shouted because the sky halved their voices "You save from my dad's car, now I repay you with this"

"Thanks, but we're gonna-" before Gumball could say anything, they suddenly dive diagonally down to the Secret Lake Look Over

-Secret Lake Look Over, 2:15PM-

The big splash created by Gumball and Penny noticed Team Dinopals' eyes. Everyone turned, knowing if it is Gumball or Penny drowning. Everyone is present except Littlefoot

"What is that?" Ali asked to Ducky as the duckbill turned to the splash

"Gumball and Penny" Ducky answered to Ali as she swims underwater to resurface their friends "I'll save them. Yep, yep, yep" after Ducky is gone, everyone see a big shadow as the mansion is passing them from above

And suddenly an Axe-like weapon is about to drop Petrie to crush. But then, the anchor hit almost to the flyer, few inches away. Petrie screamed as he almost got crushed to death

"That almost killed me" Petrie panicked as the anchor starts moving itself, everyone ducked from the anchor's moving direction as it is part of the mansion. It was Terra and Ruby who are trying to stabilize Masami's mansion altitude

'The anchor" Ali warned her team as they start to charge their team power that they've been practicing for. Before this, Cera stops the moving anchor as they start to charge

To explain their team power, Littlefoot got a Team Scroll from Zero-to-Hero HQ last month before the series. They practice every moment they can in every time they are on break. Since Ducky is busy rescuing Gumball and Penny underwater and Littlefoot is busy going on a mission privately, Ali can go on without them

"Terra" Ali called to the oviraptors in unison as Ruby finishes the last enemy in the basement "Get ready for our charge that we practice" after getting attention, Terra finally stabilized the machine

"Get ready, Ruby" Terra reminded her loudly as they use their power 'Elemental Veda'

"Grass" Terra throws his secondary element out of the house, hovering the way to the Anchor

"Fire" Ruby throws her element out of the house, hovering the same thing, once Dinopals saw their powers

"Air" Petrie throws all of his elements "Thunder" he throws his Air Ball and Lightning to the anchor, almost ready to discharge the mansion

"Earth" Cera throws his Earth Ball, gathered from her soles, as she fling to the anchor, and finally, Ali shout out her element

"Light" her light ball, generated by sunlight, finally discharge the anchor as it starts to flow the team power all the way around the mansion "And we are Team Dinopals!" Team Dinopals shout out their motto as every enemy is struck into their powers, turning back to edible foods

After the enemies are edible, Masami and Darwin cheered in victory as the mission accomplished

**Sometime After... (2:25PM)**

After Masami's Mansion is destroyed and saved from Mutant Foods, everyone checked the mansion for appliance recovery due to Masami's destroyed furnitrure costs around 300-500 US Dollars (1 US Dollar is equal to 20 Dinosaurian Dollars) or 600-1000 Dinosaurian Dollars to be exact. Off-screen, Ducky did CPR on Gumball and Penny after carrying them to surface. Masami and Darwin are with Ali and Masami's Family

"Mutant Foods are sworn enemies of our team" Ali finished her explanation about Mutant Foods "Good thing we clear them all" Masami's parents are disappointed because they should have gone back home for their daughter

"And I learn how to brace for danger" Masami continued as she learns her lesson from the raid, good thing her parents are relieved about her being safe from enemies as Gumball and Darwin goes near Masami to apologize

"Sorry for not telling that we bring Penny before losing your box" Darwin politely apologized to the spoiled cloud "So will you bring back the coin?"

"I know, Darwin" Masami remembered about their request "And if it's not with you, Gumball, and Penny coming to my house, these enemies would never invade my mansion like that"

"Any means that you get the box, Gumball?" Penny asked to him but he turned away in shame because he know that she'll be sad without her coin

"No, meaning an apology in exchange" Gumball said it anyway to Penny and Masami "I should have listen to you, girls. It was disrespectful"

"Gumball, I would like to shock you" Masami is about to punish Gumball but she finally forgives him, giving a lesson "But I forgive you for the delinquent, next time, trust me what I said and you'll be friends with me. Got it?" and they shook the boys' heads 'yes', learning their lesson

Everyone laughed through the humor, while the mansion is safe, this should not raise its anchor from now on "Say, after the box fall down the mansion" Penny then asked to Masami "Where did it land somewhere?"

"Good question" Masami think of it as she tries to think of where did it land after losing from Gumball

As everyone finds the box with confusion, what they didn't know is that Masami's Box is sunken deep below the waters of the Secret Lake Look Over

**Extended Ending**

-The Fitzgerald House, 8:45PM-

Although the misadventure is a reality, every scene takes place in Penny's Computer as she is chatting with Littlefoot via FesseBook (Website with the video is Elmore Stream-It). It was nighttime and she wants to have a word with him before sleeping

"How do you like the adventure?" Littlefoot asked through their Voice Chat

"Overreacting but good misadventure Gumball and Darwin have" Penny honestly answered to the longneck as she checks the current time in her clock "It's (Current Time), I have to sleep, Littlefoot" as she is about to shut down her computer, a laser suddenly popped out from her window

The laser explodes as the window is destroyed, Penny is knocked down from the explosion while Furiza appeared in of the window. Penny is about to get up, but she was so surprised through it, she is not expecting that she can't move

"What are you doing here, Furiza?" Penny asked to Furiza in shock

"I'm here to kidnap you, as usual" Furiza said to Penny, distracted with her sarcasm "But this time, you'll find out soon when I steal you, I hope Gumball wouldn't mind"

"Sarcasm and True" Penny mocked as she is about to throw something to her unexpectedly due to the smoke "But set the information straight with this" Penny throws her lamp to Furiza, it is a direct hit as she flees away from her while Furiza is dusting off the distraction

Penny packed first through the living room because she must wear her few clothes first. As Furiza walks down the stairs, she turned around and Penny throws a tray of blueberry and orange cupcakes to Furiza. Penny runs away after Furiza is hit with these

"Do you think your bakery skills will affect me?" Furiza insulted as she equips a secret kind of Tazer to shock Penny before she calls an alert

Outside the house, before Penny is even in the sidewalk to look for Gumball, she is shocked by Furiza's Blueberry Tazer in the back. She remembered that she is not just allergic to peanuts, but also allergic to blueberry because of Gumball forcing her to eat the blueberry cupcake. Penny sigh painfully as she falls down to the ground, lost unconscious from Furiza's Allergy Tazer. the wires retract from the peanut as Furiza wins the dilemma, she sigh in relief because of her rising blood pressure

"It's Blueberry Tazer, borrowed from a secret valley in The Great Valley" Furiza marked her words as she wins the chase "I hope it hurts you slowly" as she drags Penny's limp body to the Fitzgerald Car, she also carjack the car to steal it from her family

Inside the house, Littlefoot saw the whole scene in his eyes as the Fitzgerald Car is driving away from him. He knows that Penny is kidnapped by Furiza, he knows her weak spots, and Furiza learns it all. Littlefoot isn't happy about this as he dialed Team Dinopals to call for the long-duration mission to begin

(FanBoy752: End of Chapter 8. The End Saga begins as Furiza takes Penny away from Team Gumball. Team Gumball and Team Dinopals go on stealth on Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. to save Penny. The End Saga is a saga, exclusively in this Crossover Series, as it counts through the last episodes to the season finale. This saga will bring War on Elmore, any scenario they're planning, Team Dinopals and Team Gumball must find out the plot and save Elmore from being overthrown by the villains. Goodbye, see you soon)


	9. Chapter 9: The Search

**The Amazing World of Dinopals Season 1 (K+ to Teen Fanfiction Rating)**

**THE END SAGA (Season One, Part One)**

**Disclaimers**

See 'The Peanut'

Phineas and Ferb Characters belong to Disney (Only in this Saga)

**Chapter 9: The Search**

**Main Characters**: Littlefoot, Gumball, and Penny

**Supporting Characters**: Team Gumball and Team Dinopals

**Antagonist**: Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Furiza

(FanBoy752: Welcome to The End Saga. This is where the last count of episodes will involve a big battle between the heroes and the villains. In this season's saga, Dr. Doofenshmirtz will invade Elmore with his Normbots, calling the heroes the battle, **Battle for Elmore**. And in this Episode, Penny is kidnapped by Furiza, Team GD (Littlefoot, Terra, Gumball, Darwin, Carrie and Ruby) take the small-scale stealth at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. to find Penny)

**(Opening Theme: Michael Jackson - Beat It (English)/Gloc-9 - Dapat Tama ft. Denise Barbacena (Filipino), Imagine This)**

**Act 1**

-Unknown Place, 1:00AM-

Somewhere in a cold region outside Elmore, there lies a low temperate mountain called Cold-Sheer Mountain. There is a hidden cottage that Furiza can keep Penny away from Team Gumball or its relating allies at the peak of the mountain. At the hidden cottage of the mountain, Furiza opens the door and pulls the rope she is currently holding as she enters inside the house.

What she is pulling the rope is Penny Fitzgerald who is kidnapped by her. Once she is inside, Furiza quickly locks the door, preventing her to escape. She pushes Penny away from the door and release her from the rope. Penny shivered because of the mountain's temperature as Furiza explains her plan

"Darn it, I can't believe you're too heavy, heavier than Gumball" Furiza reminded to her, then asking because she is cold "Too cold? I'm sorry I didn't bring you hot chocolate to warm up"

(FanBoy752: Penny's weight in the canon series is secret. Furiza remarks her heavy, consider it a joke)

"Why would you kidnap me, Furiza?" Penny stuttered because she is chilled from the kidnapping "Does every damsel-in-distress be locked up in a tower?"

"Ha ha, such a fairy tale" Furiza laughed in sarcasm and then ignored her question "But who cares, I kidnap you to get away from your friend or Team Dinopals. Welcome to The End Saga, you peanut" her beholding breaks the fourth wall as Penny got confused of the saga

"The End Saga?" Penny asked in confusion and then in anger "What the heed does that even mean?"

"It means, I am in alliance with an evil scientist, Dr. Doofenshmirtz" Furiza evilly said as she demonstrates her evil plan about the upcoming war "You see, I am going to take over Elmore without his so-called robots so that I can make up a big base of my own. Kidnapping you is my first phase of the plan, you shouldn't worry about yourself, fool" her insult angered Penny and she goes fighting with the oviraptor, she doesn't have a choice but to escape

"Don't call me like that" Penny insulted while she tries to push away Furiza from the door "I swear, Gumball or Team Dinopals will find you and save me" she is about to push her away but Furiza grabs her right leg, tripping her down and destroying a secret mod from Team Dinopals as she throws her violently to another door leading to the basement

As Penny is thrown violently to the basement, she bumped downstairs and later plummet to the ground, landing with her butt first. She suffered only bruises on her arms and legs from the crash. She heard a crack as she forgot that the secret mod called the GPS mod is destroyed due to the crash. She tries to stand up but not just she has bruises, also she got a twisted ankle on her right foot. She painfully screamed as she falls down in surrender

"Yeah right" Furiza scoffed Penny's insult and she opens the front door, she evilly said "More like I'll lock you in the basement first. I have other things to report, like finding Dr. Doofenshmirtz. What's worst, you won't see your friends again. I'm bailing" she is about to closes the door, Penny noticed the creaking and she tries to get out of the basement. Even her twisted ankle painfully slow her, she has no choice

"Please Don't, Furiza" Penny tried to stop her but, too late, she locked the basement door. She then screamed in fear "NO!" her voice is muffled from the door but Furiza understand her feelings

"Don't worry, Penny. You'll be safe in here" Furiza ironically said as she gives info about Cold-Sheer Mountain "Please consider that the mountain's temperature is 5 Celcius. Going outside is risky, but I have cold scales to resist the cool temps" and she goes out of the cottage for a walk. She currently carjack the Fitzgerald Car to escape. She hops in, start the engines, and she called in unison "Ciao, Ms. Fitzgerald" and she leaves the injured peanut alone, alone in the oblivion

At the basement of the mountain's cottage, Penny is kept sitting because she is clutching her right ankle. The basement contains a lot of junk. No one lives there in a very cold mountain. What the good thing is Penny's shell endures her from cold temperature

"I'll get you" Penny groaned to an off-screen Furiza and then thought because she is trapped, alone in the basement "But how? I'm now trapped under a basement, a few sunlight from the outside, and all I can find is tools and boxes. I twisted my ankle, scratches and bruises on my limbs, and now I tampered my GPS" she remember her past when she has 6 Years Old. Whenever she is afraid of the dark, her mother always hum a melodic, comforting music. So she is always never alone and brave in the dark. She sighed in relief as her ankle soothed the pain. Any instance she stand up, she'll hurt her ankle

"I wish Gumball will find me" Penny said in a hoping mood and she hums her mother's music to comfort her fears

(Song: Good Inside from The Land Before Time: The Stone of Cold Fire)

After Penny sings the song, she is now thinking of a plan to escape the cottage all by herself

-The Fitzgerald House, 8:00AM-

It was a suspicious morning at the Fitzgerald House. Team Dinopals scan for evidences of the attack last night. Littlefoot, Terra, and Ruby are identifying the clues while the rest are looking for clues of what happened. Gumball can't believe that his friend is kidnapped by the oviraptor as he helped Team Dinopals for the interview

"The incident started last night" Mr. Fitzgerald answered while Terra gives the interview to the parents "I don't know what happened but someone should pay for this and bring my daughter back. I don't know where my car is, by the way?"

"Don't blame Gumball, Mr. Fitzgerald" Littlefoot stated as he and Gumball go onto Terra's side "I'm sure your daughter will be fine. As long as we put a secret GPS on her right leg, we can track her and-"

"Hold it, Littlefoot" Ali interrupted as she shows him that her GPS cannot find her which is a brown blip, stating the message 'Location: Unknown' "We can't find her, it says 'Unknown'. Maybe the GPS mod is tampered"

"Maybe or not" Littlefoot answered to Mr. Fitzgerald because they may not get their daughter back, angering him as well but Mrs. Fitzgerald have faith on her and she knows what he said

"Maybe or not?" Mr. Fitzgerald argued to Team Dinopals "How can I trust you if you're just finding hypothesis to find Penny? That's why I was planning to transfer her into another school" after what he said, everyone are shocked, even Gumball, because Penny will move away after the school year. But this won't stop to Mrs. Fitzgerald as she cares about her freedom

"Now, now, honey" Mrs. Fitzgerald comforted his temper, also mildly angry to her husband "Gumball's dinosaur friends are trying their best to find our daughter. Please calm down, believe on our baby, and we can trust them. It's our only hope, we don't have a choice" he sighed as he was over-protecting his daughter like he never trusted her freedom

"I'm sorry, my wife" Mr. Fitzgerald apologized to his wife, everyone go back to work but Gumball and Littlefoot got angry to Mr. Fitzgerald for not trusting Penny's instincts, they end the interview coldly before Mr. Fitzgerald have even a word to them

"I can't believe it" Gumball sadly said, heartbroken as he sits in a sofa with Littlefoot "Penny is moving away and I didn't have a word to her how I feel"

"Don't worry, Gumball" Littlefoot comforted happily "Penny moving away is not the end of the world, I'm also sad too"

"It seems now we can find out" Terra said after he saw a possible spot Penny can be kidnapped "To find Penny, we have to sneak into Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc."

"Don't you mean the incorporated building is upgraded?" Ruby asked to Terra as she explained about the effects after Dr. Doofenshmirtz is out of prison "None of his neighbors in the tower are strictly stopping him. Plus, this building has a neighboring warehouse. He may be sending metal parts, from his alliance to his army"

"Believe it or not" Terra possibly knew as he starts another mission to find Penny Fitzgerald "We'll have to head East Coast in an hour. I recommend Gumball, Darwin, Littlefoot, Carrie, and you (Ruby) to join with me" as they go out of the house to start the mission, Terra then bid farewell to the Fitzgerald Family

"We'll be right back before Furiza strikes your house again"

"Good luck, Team Dinopals" Penny's Little Sister cheered upon leaving from the team as she asked to her father "Daddy, what happened to sister?"

"I don't know but we'll hope that she'll be safe" Mr. Fitzgerald answered as they reach their phone to get other members of the bailed team "For now, let's call more of Team Dinopals to clean up the house" dialing the number, the phone said 'You've reached Team Dinopals' Hotline, Cera and Ducky are calling to meet you'

-Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., 1:00PM- (10:00AM in Elmore)

At Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Team GD (Littlefoot, Terra, Gumball, Darwin, Carrie and Ruby) as now here at the entrance. They ride on a bullet train, specially built in the Great Valley, to go coast to coast in 45 Minutes. With it, Terra starts to open the door without attention. Good thing, security at the door isn't built as he used his claw to cut the glass to a shape. Once he cut it, he simply kicks it out as he goes inside first then the rest of his team

"Come on, fit for everyone" Terra whispered to Team GD, they agreed and head inside the building

**Ground Floor**

The interior of the building is occasionally purple and green because that's what Dr. Doofenshmirtz planned to make the interior look good. While they find Penny, they use an illustrated map to check on the floors and rooms Penny could possibly find

"There's the map" Darwin said in unison to his team as they head to a 17-inch illustration map

"This map will take us to the prison" Ruby said as Carrie finds the location of the Prison and Library "While we have to find information there"

"Have at it, Doofenshmirtz" Littlefoot taunted "You're in Elmore, we're in your building"

"There it is" Carrie said softly

"Where, Carrie?" Darwin gets attention from Carrie

"Prison is at the 35th Floor" Carrie reminded to everyone about their target location "So, Penny must be there, while we head to the library at the same floor" and then they heard incoming Normbots hovering around

"What are gonna do?" Darwin asked as Carrie found something beside the illustrated map

"Elevator" Ruby said in unison to her team as they head in before Normbots are even on their sights

**Act 2**

**35th Floor**

-Hallway-

After taking the elevator from the ground floor, one of the Normbots is about to use their elevator, but Team GD takes a kick start with Littlefoot, Terra, and Ruby's Team Charge to blast the robot to bits. Also upon sending the orange alert to the enemies, Team Dinopals defend Team Gumball while they head to the library

"Intruder Alert!"

"Surrender or you'll be destroyed!"

"Quick, everyone. To battle" Terra called in high demeanor as Team Dinopals shoot up elements to suppress the inside defense of the building

"Get to the library, it's the only way for reference" Littlefoot said to Team Gumball while they run away from Normbots "Terra, deflect Normbots' attack from Gumball. Ruby and I will lead to the prison"

"Team Dinopals Roll" Terra is on the move as he tosses his penultimate rocks to stun the robots while Gumball, Darwin, and Carrie are heading to the library. Also, Littlefoot and Ruby moved to the prison to find Penny Fitzgerald there

-Library-

As Team Gumball closes the door tightly shut, the laser hit the door to the library but it is strong enough that it can't hit the alert there. When they looked back, they are now at the right place. The library of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. has more books than they were in Elmore Junior High

"I think this is the right place" Gumball whispered to his team as suddenly, a black-clothed human appeared beside them

"Not to mention it, the library is too quiet so the Normbots won't hear us coming" Darwin replied as the girl started to speak

"Maybe I can help you" the female punk requested to the team, startling them "I am Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Daughter of Heinz Daughter, and-"

"Don't kill us, we're just Rookie Team" Gumball cowardly said to Vanessa while Darwin and Carrie each other from Gumball

"Quiet" Vanessa shushed as they calm down first "I'm also a Double Agent, I know where your friend is"

"You do?"

"Follow me" as Team Gumball follow Vanessa Doofenshmirtz for information, she picked up a medium-sized book, stored from a secret deck and not seen or heard by a Doofenshmirtz Army

"This is the Wonders of Elmore: Treasure Edition, Author by a Watterson" Vanessa demonstrated the ancient book to the team and realized something to the ghost "I suppose Carrie has one, right?"

"I have but I left it at my house" Carrie lamely said to them because she forgot to bring it before the mission starts "Shameful, isn't it?"

"Not to worry" Vanessa replied as she holds a smartphone to find its information to search a friend "I found this book months before Team Dinopals visit your town, and still my dad didn't notice it. Alternate way to use it, I downloaded an eBook copy of it. Plus, a Broken GPS locator to find reference of the location"

"Type in the broken GPS mod"

"Penny F." Gumball said the name to the girl "F is Fitzgerald, right?"

"Cue" Darwin said as Vanessa type in the name Gumball spoke, finally found the place "Location: Cold-Sheer Mountain, Page 25" as Carrie flips the book to Page 25, Vanessa reads the brief information

"There it is Cold-Sheer Mountain. The mountain is 1243 feet tall. Its temperature range is from -5 Degrees Celsius to 5 Degrees Celsius, 10 Degrees at Summer Season"

"Can't you at least shorten it, Carrie?" Gumball asked to the ghost as she explained

"Population is 45, making it a ghost town" Carrie explained a secret entrance to the mountain "And there's a secret house where Penny resides, weird though because there is a portal and knowing the name of the heroine we're finding"

"So wait, what would happen if someone goes out of the house without wearing the right clothes?" Darwin asked in polite confusion, but this finally spits Gumball out of his words

"Because Penny only has her shell on" Gumball angrily said to them "Without her winter clothes in this darn cold mountain, she'll might freeze to death!" and then this happen, the alarm has set off as the Normbots Team Dinopals are attacking are focusing to the library

"Intruder Alert" A female computer voice warned to the Normbot "An unknown team has penetrated the library rules" as the robots charged to the library, Carrie gets a cold stare on the cat, others are sarcastic look at him

"Sorry, I'm too much of a coward" Gumball apologized as the Alpha Normbot aims the laser arm to the adversaries

"Freeze!" the leader demanded to its opposites, but suddenly a Granite shoots through the engine, destroyed

"Vanessa Doofenshmirtz" Littlefoot called in unison while Ruby and Terra defend each sides of the library "We need you to escape with us" as Littlefoot smack down the Normbots on his way

"You guys got a getaway?" Vanessa asked to the team, Littlefoot guides everyone out of the library

"Yep" Littlefoot said while guiding out "Ruby and I checked the prison, but Penny isn't there"

"Hurry up" Ruby said to everyone "We have 5-0 on the run" as numerous Normbots kept attacking Terra and Ruby, Littlefoot guides them out of the building

"Guys, let run down to the ground" Terra suggested the plan as everyone jumped out of the window, pro is that Terra has a team ability to stick them on walls while running

They escape the interior for everybody to run as they run in the walls of the outside building, instead of jumping out of the building. While they have 34 Floors remaining, Normbots from this floor attack Team Dinopals, Team Gumball, and Vanessa from behind. But Terra throws the last of his rocks to destroy the robots from their backs, having only 25 Floors to plummet the ground

"Ha ha, Doof on that, psychos" Terra taunted remaining 19 Floors, they kept running but they saw more enemies in the distance

As they reached the 10th floor before the ground, they saw Normbots coming from the ground floor and outisde to shoot above them

"We've got company" Vanessa called to the teams as Normbots shoot above

"If only I should have put the plan to action, We've be-" Before Terra can say, three Unknown Organization Rocket Cars rescue them as the Normbots miss the shots

_Agent P, Pinky, and Peter the Panda... (Perry the Platypus, Pinky the Chihuahua, and Peter the Panda)_

Peter's Car have Team Gumball, Pinky's Car have Vanessa, and Perry's Car have Team Dinopals

"Hello, Perry the Platypus" Terra said as he got up to greet the animal agents again

"You know this team?" Gumball asked in confusion as the team are in Peter's Car

"We're allies with them" Ruby said as she turned to the Rocket Riders "These anthropomorphic animals are our allies, agents"

"Vanessa, do you want to come with us?" Littlefoot asked to her as she is in Pinky's Car

"Just drop me down, my dad doesn't to see me helping you guys" Vanessa suggested as Pinky is about to flip to fall her down "I have a parachute, goodbye" as Vanessa goes freefall with her parachute on, Team Gumball are impressed of having a villain's good daughter

"Whoa, she's right" Gumball and Darwin impressively said "How nice you have a human friend helping us?"

"It's a long story" Littlefoot answered and they head to Danville Subway for the Phoenix

"Take us to the Phoenix" Terra said as everyone make noise in response to agree them to take them there

-The Fitzgerald House-

Back to Penny's House, the house is repaired by other members of Team Dinopals

-The Living Room, 2:00PM- (5:00PM in Danville)

"Thanks for the fix in just few hours" Mr. Fitzgerald thanked to Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Chomper

"Team Dinopals Roll, Fitzgerald" Cera strong-willingly said "As long as we have imagination, we can beat the impossible" as the door opens, Team GD come back for the intermission because they cannot find Penny, but found a place where she is hiding

"Found her yet?" Mr. Fitzgerald asked to the team, worried because they've found nothing

"No hope, Mr. Fitzgerald" Gumball honestly said to him "But we know the place she's hiding"

"Does anyone know Cold-Sheer Mountain?" Darwin asked politely to them

"Of course, most of the family knew it, Watterson Bros." Mr. Fitzgerald sarcastically said to them, as everyone sit together in the living room, Litlefoot spoke up to start the conversation

"Cold-Sheer Mountain is the place where Penny is captured" Littlefoot informed to them as he asked "Got any information?" while they think of an information, Littlefoot saw a picture in the wall of the room

It was a picture of a young Penny (Season One Shell) with her family posing together in a countryside, possibly Cold-Sheer Mountain way before climate changes to cold season as the picture shows the next scene

-Cold-Sheer Mountain, Same Time-

At Cold-Sheer Mountain, still occurring a snowstorm, Penny is using a crowbar to break the door's lock to escape. Still hurt from Furiza's throw, she barely can stand or run. Plus, several of hours staying in a cold region, she can even hug herself and shiver through the negative degrees

"Cold-Sheer Mountain is a place" Penny said herself as she tries to jam the door with her crowbar "A place where my mom used to live here. I believe they move to Elmore before the snowstorm dropped in" when she is about to break the door open, the bar destroyed because it worn out and hasn't used since, Penny puts her hands in her face in defeat as she heard an ominous jingle coming up on the house

_"Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated..."_

_"Who is that?"_ Penny thought as she peeked through a hole on the door

Through the door, Furiza glowed magenta as she has passively used 'Freeze-Proof' to warm up while an evil pharmacist or scientist, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, is carrying up parts for his new Inator

"Thanks for subsiding the team, Furiza Samson" Dr. Doofenshmirtz thanked to the kidnapper "Welcome to Zero-to-Evil and all of this" as he puts down his box full of Inator parts, Furiza closed the door shut before the wind can even freeze them

"Lately, the mountain almost buried at 2 meters of snow" Furiza informed about Cold-Sheer Mountain "Good thing that house is higher than the rest, Heinz. Also, keep my hostage intact. I don't want to let a new team found the female antlered peanut"

"I have a name, you know-it-all" Penny annoyingly scoffed to the oviraptor

"Fine..." Furiza agreed in deadpan, introducing her to him "Penny Fitzgerald to Dr. Doofenshmirtz, so on and reverse. There, are you happy now?"

"Unless Gumball kissed me in my fantasy" Penny told about her feelings to Gumball to them, suddenly, a beep from Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Communicator came from his minions

"Sir, Team Dinopals and an unknown team have invaded your building few hours ago"

"Team Gumball, Normbots" Furiza titled the unknown team "Recognize the talking animals, including that lame peanut girl"

"Hey! I'm actually beautiful" Penny proved to them, still locked from the door "Unless if I take off my shell"

"Looks like I have to repair before the invasion. Normbots, fix the damage before I summon my Transport-Inator of Doom at Elmore" Dr. Doof commanded as he ends his communication with his minions, turned to Furiza who is sitting "I've built Two Transport-Inators of Doom to transport my minions there at Elmore. One in the mountain, other is in the city" as she stands up impatiently, she walks away with the scientist to attack Team Dinopals

"I'm going to attack advance. Just to make sure Team Dinopals are unprepared for it" Furiza planned to finish as she before closes the door "How much does it cost when I smash the house down?"

"500, no wait, 800 Dollars" Dr. Doofenshmirtz answered with a smirk as she raised her eyebrows in respond to close the door

"Oh crud" Penny thought worriedly "Gumball and Littlefoot, I wish you guys good luck" she doesn't to let Furiza attack before she even got out, she kicked the door hesitatingly

"What is it, young lady?"

"I wanna go to the bathroom"

"Yeah, right. Girls joked that one to a man won't affect me, this time" Dr. Doofenshmirtz's advice annoyed the peanut as she pushed her body to the door, no effect yet

"Let me out so I can kick Furiza's butt"

"Quit yapping" Dr. Doofenshmirtz elbowed the door, this slipped Penny to fall down the basement again, saying in a sarcastic mood "Sorry, I hope it feels the same way as my ex-wife Charlene. You may think you're the heroine of the show, not even you kiss a hero" after hearing Doofenshmirtz's words, Penny felt something in her heart as she feels it with her palm. Now that she feels like a heroine, it's now the time Penny must get a chance to Gumball that she loves him

-The Fitzgerald House, 2:30PM-

Back at the same house, after the conversation off-screen, Mrs. Fitzgerald hands over Penny's Winter Clothes to Gumball

"Take these clothes, Gumball. Without it, Penny will freeze to death. Despite the shell, her outside parts cannot bare the extreme cold" her winter clothes consist of orange-colored shirt, skirt, scarf, and gloves. No idea of why shirt and skirt is part of her clothing if she has a shell "Penny is counting on you, Gumball"

"Dude, let rescue her before she is frozen" Gumball said to Littlefoot and Darwin as their mission to go to the mountain begins

"That's claustrophobic" Darwin said in cowardice as someone suddenly arrived at the house, everyone turned to the visitor drop dead look

"More claustrophobic when I smack the house down" Furiza impressively said as everyone just shocked with 'OMG/Oh my gosh'

"You wouldn't dare, Furiza" Gumball meanly said to her as he hid Penny's Winter Clothes to his hammerspace

"Tell me where you kept my daughter hostage!" Mr. Fitzgerald demanded to the sarcastic dinosaur

"Wait, is this my hostage's father?" Furiza asked as she apologized for stupidity "I am so sorry I-"

"Stop being sarcastic and set the record straight" Gumball angrily yelled as she started to yell back

"I kept Penny Fitzgerald somewhere in a very cold mountain. You won't try stopping me"

"Get her!" Mr. Fitzgerald commanded as Gumball, Darwin, and most of Team Dinopals charged at her, 150 percent member advantage

"Guys, not too demean. She'll flip out" Littlefoot tried to avoid Furiza's trickery and ballistic from them, but too late

Furiza kicks Mr. Fitzgerald to end of the house, crashed at the kitchen. Mrs. Fitzgerald gasped while she saw her husband helpless. Furiza freezes everyone in the room with a snap of a finger, disabling physical movements from everyone, including Gumball and Darwin

"That's for interrupting my sarcastic looks" Furiza complained as she slowly walk away from them frozen "You know, the war may be understatement but you'll find out when I bring my scientist to take over the entire city of Elmore" As she snaps a finger again, everyone collapsed from the paralysis

Furiza leaves the house unseen from the public as Mrs. Fitzgerald is the only one survived from paralysis, she tried to stay longer looking what Furiza is doing, but everyone gone limp and Mrs. Fitzgerald blacked out, losing everyone's consciousness

**Act 3**

-The Fitzgerald House, 3:30PM-

Sometime after Furiza knocked everyone out from her paralyzing attack. Mrs. Fitzgerald slowly regain conscious as a red-haired, 12-Year Old human is checking on her vitals with the flashlight

"What happened?" Mrs. Fitzgerald asked to the unnamed boy as he stopped checking her up, knowing that

"You were blacked out, 1 Hour Ago" A boy answered her question, introducing "Phineas Flynn, Ma'am" as the room is surround with near-conscious, Phineas' friends are checking everyone's vitals to wake up

As Littlefoot is checked by Isabella, he suddenly woke up because he knew Team Phineas can get a helping hand in need

"Team Phineas" Littlefoot greeted nicely as Team Gumball introduces the all-human team "Guys, meet Phineas Flynn"

"Introduction Later. Move Now!" Ferb said to Littlefoot as everyone is up now and ready to go

"Where'd Furiza go?" Terra asked to Isabella as she already knew about the new enemy

"Don't know, we were here to find presence of Normbots" Isabella explained about their visit in Elmore, realized then, she found what they look "But on the plus side, I already found where the new enemy is going" as everyone is ready to fight back, Gumball felt a sprain on his stomach

"Maybe we should rest because my body ached after paralysis" Gumball painfully squeaked because he still feel pain from his stomach

"You don't have to, Gumball" Littlefoot replied because Gumball rides on him "We can be your horses. Giddy-Ya" as he called in unison to the team

Littlefoot, Ruby, and Terra carry Gumball and Darwin as they head to Cold-Sheer Mountain. They run to the mountain as fast as they can with their 'Fast as Wind' to accelerate the speed and head the mountain in a few hours

-Cold-Sheer Mountain, 4:00PM-

Closing to dusk at Cold-Sheer Mountain, the door locking Penny is almost worn-out as Dr. Doofenshmirtz can't take the noise anymore. Penny still kept struggling until the wood-barks of the door is almost busted

"Quit kicking the door, Fitzgerald" Dr. Doofenshmirtz yelled to Penny "That lock is such a-" suddenly, Penny is finally free from the basement as she kicked the door, pushing the door and knocking Dr. Doofenshmirtz out

Outside the door, off-screen, Furiza's army is frequenting to halves because Team Dinopals and are about to close the morale to rescue Penny. As Penny gets out of the house, she shivered through the extreme cold temperature. Furiza saw Penny who is now dropping to her knees as she realized that freeze to death is her fate

"Negative 4 Degrees, Penny" Furiza reminded the temp to the shivering Penny, before putting her back to the house "Got any last words?"

"Oh, I got three" An adventurous male voice said to Furiza in unison "Team Dinopals Roll!" that familiar voice shocked Furiza

"What!?" Furiza shockingly asked as she turned to the source of the voice, she tried to look clearly and she saw it

There it is, Team Dinopals, Gumball, and Darwin are right here after interrogating her Normbot Forces with winter clothes and dinosaur skin

"There's Penny!" Darwin called as she is tried to limp off from Furiza

"Flee, everybody. Flee!" Penny finally called a word to the heroes as she is now on the good side, Dr. Doofenshmirtz then exit out of the house angered

"Curse you, Team Dinopals" Dr. Doofenshmirtz cursed Team Dinopals as Furiza snickered in confusion "Don't just stand there, they are your adversaries!"

"I know that" Furiza cold stared at him as she chucks electricity to Team Dinopals

"Put these on" Littlefoot throws Penny's Winter Clothes to her as she quickly wears it before freezing, but then Furiza's Electricity Exploded into Team Dinopals' Contact to smoke

After the explosion, Furiza tried to clear vision of the smoke and she saw a form of small tornado. The tornado flung to the villains as Team Dinopals still got the upper-hand

"Darn it" Furiza called to the scientist in unison "Doof, help me!" as he picks up something on his coat, he has a freeze-proof laser gun

"Behold! The Fringe-Flicking Inator!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz titled his Peach-Cobbler-Inator-like machine as Team Dinopals throw snowballs to his and Furiza's faces

Team Dinopals, Gumball, Darwin, and Penny ran away from the frozen Doofenshmirtz and Furiza as they ride on the dinosaurs to escape fast. As they race down to the plains, they stopped to a steep slope

"What are we gonna do?" Penny asked as Gumball saw Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Furiza about fly up to get them

"Well, we can't stay here that's for sure" Littlefoot noted, but on the plus side, they start to get out fast "Everybody, slide" as the longneck slides on his belly, the rest of Team Dinopals slide on with their bellies (Four-Footers) and butts (Two-Footers), Petrie flies up to distract Furiza and Doof, Gumball, Darwin, and Penny slide together all down to slide fast

"Slide, slide, slide" Ducky hurriedly said as she slides the last, Furiza throws fireball to the sliding Dinopals

But the fireball turned into snowball and hits the steep ground, forming into a small to big snowball, Penny turned back to Gumball and she saw the snowball who is about to get him. Penny screamed while Team Dinopals slide beside them helpless of their powers to attack it

"Gumball, watch out!" Penny warned in horror as she slides onto the other side, away from the giant snowball

Gumball is caught into a giant rolling snowball as Petrie saw the ball rolling. He stabs the ball through, cutting in half as Gumball is back into cold sliding ground. After Gumball is back on ground, Gumball gestured to Penny 'Use your stomach' as she and Darwin started to slide with their belly

"Thanks, Petrie" Gumball thanked him for almost rolled by the snowball

"You welcome" Petrie said to Gumball as they saw pine trees on their vision

"Good thing, we're at the civilization" Darwin said as they are few meters away from the forest "Probably warmer at this point. Let's hide there before Furiza is at the trees" they nod in response as the start running to the forest before Furiza and Dr. Doofenshmirtz catches them

At the pine tree forest, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Furiza past through it to find Team Dinopals and Team Gumball. It seems that this forest easily fooled by them as Team Dinopals or Team Gumball aren't caught by them. As the villains pass through the forest without any of the heroes' presence, Penny gestured to Littlefoot 'They're gone'

"Let's get out of here" Littlefoot said in unison to the teams "People like us" as they head the long way home to Elmore, Furiza and Dr. Doofenshmirtz cannot ever found the teams they're looking. Lost at the forest, they give up finding the teams and they prepare for the invasion

-The Fitzgerald House, 5:00PM-

As they head home to the same house, safe and sound, Penny opens the door as the Fitzgerald Family celebrate with a family hug for coming back safe. Watterson Bros. and Team Dinopals are entering the house to take a break

**Sometime Later...**

"No authorization?" Penny asked to her mother because she found a rule from Zero-to-Hero Headquarters "But they did go on battle even misadventures reflect this whole darn thing"

"I'm sorry for all of this" Mrs. Fitzgerald apologized to her daughter for not verifying the team she's in "While you were gone, I found a rule from a Registered Team. The manager said that the team must have at least one mission completed from the Great Valley, Team Dinopals' hometown"

"Didn't we already finish one?" Gumball asked to Littlefoot about a rule in a Unverified Team "Back at a February"

"Minor setback, you registered your team after arresting Screech and Thud in the Valentine's Party" Littlefoot said to Gumball the time at the party, but he has an idea "Don't worry, remember that we are using the bullet train, Phoenix, can pass through few time zones?"

"I remember that" Gumball remembered in unison as he said "You mean your bullet train takes an hour to reach east coast, that means, we can reach the Great Valley in a few hours"

"Exactly, this bullet train can reach the Great Valley in just an hour and a half" Littlefoot said to Gumball as everyone go to Team Dinopals Underground for the Phoenix

-Team Dinopals Underground, 6:00PM-

As everyone, including the Fitzgeralds, The Wattersons, and the most of Team Gumball, Littlefoot tells about the demonstration of their bullet train 'Phoenix'. But after demonstrating, Mr. Fitzgerald asked about the train against government laws

"Isn't the train violating jurisdiction through boundaries?"

"Not a darn thing about it" Littlefoot answered as his team reports about Furiza and Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Alliance "Next schedule is at 8:00AM in the morning. If the team must learn to go on riot, they must head to the Great Valley"

"The medium train can be fitted at about 50-60 Members of any team" Terra counted the maximum passengers, pointing to the cat "Gumball, you are needing most of your team to train here"

"What about you guys, don't you want to help us?" Gumball asked to Terra and Littlefoot about the cooperation

"Elmore will be powerless if you or I aren't around" Ruby honestly explained the phase of the preparation "No one cannot ever go against Furiza. That's why, my team will stay here, meet you guys up at my other team, Team Gangster, and they will help you beat Furiza or any of our blacklists"

"No questions asked please, because we're running out of word limit" Littlefoot said as he has remembered a lesson from his grandparents, where trust can be made in whoever or whatever can befriend "The grown-ups have great trust to us, so we can manage the plan coming. The plan is all set- one more conference before summer, and everything will go back to normal. I, for one who made this organization, will never face into a city of darkness which will be plagued by the new enemy we're going to face. Tomorrow, we must stand and face the wrath of evil. The next day after, Elmore will be in great hands!"

"Now, who's with Team Dinopals?" Nicole seriously asked to everyone in unison as they start to raise their applause to start becoming adventurers and heroes of their time

As everyone cheer while clapping, Team Dinopals provide a team mission to their most elites (Gumball, Darwin, and Penny) as Team Gumball started counting present members to attend. Also, while listing member the train, Terra counted the absent members of the team who are Masami, Tina, Jamie, Sussie, and Hector. A siren has blare around the subway of the underground as the female voice warned

"Mission Alert. Furiza Samson is now attacking the boundary of Elmore"

"Preparation to the invasion commences" Terra and Littlefoot said in unison as Team Gumball are leaving the underground "Wake up before 8:00AM while Furiza still hasn't invade the suburban, don't be late y'all"

"Everything to battle stations, now" Cera, Ruby, and Ducky said to their main subsidies (Gumball's Family and Penny's Family) "Which means any weapon you want to put it into battle. We'll start a conference tomorrow morning" as everyone leaves to get back to their homes, Team Dinopals go into their hidden room which is the lounge room to watch out for Furiza's attacks and the invasion

As everyone is all asleep, Team Dinopals prepare for the awaiting attack of Furiza's new-found battle, Battle for Elmore.

(FanBoy752: End of Chapter 9, Team Dinopals are leading Team Gumball to the Great Valley. Next Chapter, Penny explains the alliance of Furiza and Dr. Doofenshmirtz as Team Gumball must head to the Great Valley to train for the upcoming war in Elmore. Meanwhile, Furiza's Schemes Angered as Team Dinopals must unite to fight Furiza's Army. Goodbye, see you soon)


	10. Chapter 10: The Mission

**The Amazing World of Dinopals Season 1 (K+ to Teen Fanfiction Rating)**

**THE END SAGA (Season One, Part Three)**

**Disclaimers**

See 'The Peanut'

Phineas and Ferb Characters belong to Disney (Only in this Saga)

**The Mission**

**Main Characters**: Gumball and Darwin (Team Gumball) Littlefoot and Terra (Team Dinopals)

**Supporting Characters**: Team Gumball, Team Gangster, and Team Dinopals

**Antaognist**: Furiza (Team Dinopals) and Red Claw's Blood Raiders (Team Gumball)

(FanBoy752: Forthcoming the battle, Team Gumball visits the Great Valley, requested by Team Dinopals, to finish a mission in the valley to get authorization to go on war for **Battle for Elmore**. Team Dinopals must go on conference but Furiza's first wave of enemies kidnap members of the team)

**(Opening Theme: Michael Jackson - Beat It (English)/Gloc-9 - Dapat Tama ft. Denise Barbacena (Filipino), Imagine This)**

* * *

**Act 1**

-The Great Valley, 2:30PM- (9:30AM in Elmore)

At the Great Valley, Team Gumball finally arrived there with Team Dinopals' first Bullet Train, Phoenix. The subways are usually at Roadway Tunnel but bullet trains' stops are nearby The Great Circle for deluxe purposes. The Great Circle is a place where Team Dinopals' parents reside for a meeting, acting like the valley's town hall. By the time Phoenix stopped at the Great Circle, every sliding door of the train is opened as ever member of Team Gumball exit to enter the Great Valley

"Introducing, The Great Valley, Team Gumball" A male voice called to Team Gumball in unison as they introduced themselves "We are Team Gangster, I am Hyp, leader of the team" Team Gangster is Littlefoot's 2nd hand-trusting team with Hyp being the leader

"I am Gumball Watterson" he introduced to Hyp, Nod, and Mutt and pointing to his goldfish "And this is Darwin"

"Hello" Darwin greeted

"I wish I would like to meet your team" Hyp said as he guides them to Zero-to-Hero Headquarters "But for now, you are here for a mission to battle Furiza Samson"

"How did you know?" Darwin asked in confusion while they walk to the HQ

"It's been on International News recently" Mutt replied awkwardly because they can hear residents of the Valley mumbling and chatting "Even everyone is talking at the Great Circle" Consisting the residents, they are Mr. Threehorn, Grandpa and Grandma Longneck, Hyp's Father, Ducky's Mother, Bron, and Petrie's Mother

"I knew it" Mr. Threehorn knew it to the other citizens "I knew she'd be trouble, she's planning to invade our valley"

"Let's not carry away for the argument" Tria replied to Mr. Threehorn as they saw Team Gangster guiding Team Gumball to Zero-to-Hero Headquarters "Team Gumball and Team Gangster are heading to Zero-to-Hero to train for the big battle. We must trust the young ones to make their plan successful" as Gumball and Darwin are watching Littlefoot's parents argue, they just started to get nervous about the Great Valley, as of today

"Dude, do you think it's a good decision to do a mission there?" Darwin asked to Gumball because everyone may be arguing to them

"Of course it is, Darwin" Gumball said to him as it is like their way of adventure "It's just like our misadventures, only with the straightforward method of story" as Team Gangster and Team Gumball finally arrive at Zero-to-Hero, Hyp opens the door so they can enter in

"This is Zero-to-Hero Headquarters, Team Gumball" Mutt introduced the building, letting the team to get in for the mission "Watch your step as your team is slightly crowded" while everyone heads in, Team Gangster also join in to not leave the door open

-Masami's House, 9:45AM-

At Masami's House which is anchored at the Secret Lake Look Over, Masami's Parents head to the department store to buy materials to fix the mansion old-fashioned way. Masami is at the dining room reading the news today at Elmore, Ducky arrived at her for the team conference, according to Terra Samson. Littlefoot recommend this place to hold a meeting since no villain knows the S.L.L.O but the heroes

"Ducky, glass of water" Masami commanded as the duckbill gets air from air to pour in a glass of water

"Right here, Masami" Ducky called giving the glass of water to Masami, knowing that she is the few members who didn't visit the Great Valley "Why do you not want to join your team?"

"I don't know what my power is, Ducky" Masami said in curiosity because she only have small hands for something "Just to know if a helpless girl like me can just attack enemies with stubby hands or anything" Ducky gets the point, but she has an idea when the cloud drank a glass of water

"Since you're a cloud, you can get angry and use electricity. You can, you can" Ducky gave an idea about Masami's power "I mean, clouds can turn into a darker cloud, when angered, it can attack enemies with static electricity to shock enemies in the way" Masami first thought it was a bad idea, but she has to try

As charged static electricity with anger, she finally realized what her power is "Great idea, thanks. This is the best idea we've ever know" Masami thanked Ducky for searching her power, and then they heard a knock-knock on the front door "The door, Ducky"

"Got it" Ducky said as she flies with her water thrusters

As she flies with landing, she opens the door to check on someone. But once she opened the door, it was Furiza's army who is going to catch Team Dinopals and the remnants of Team Gumball

"What the-" Ducky screamed as the Normbots knocks her out with the laser, knocking her high to the foyer

"Ducky?" Masami called as the Normbots try to find her without knowing it

15 Minutes Later... (10:00AM)

Terra surfs to the same mansion with his Unnamed Earth Sword. After landing, he wield his sword in his back as he walks to check on the meeting. When he is near to the door, he noticed something suspicious about the place when he first arrived. It was silent and anxious because the only people in the mansion is Masami.

Once he is about to grab the doorknob, a Normbot popped behind him. Terra kicks the door back to escape the Normbot's first strike, exceedingly, the Normbots ambushed Terra.

"Amerindian" Terra called upon his sword to land strikes on swarms of Normbots

* * *

**Amerindian**

Weapon Type: Melee Weapon (Sword)

User: Terra Samson

Powers: Raise Power to any non-matching element weapons, heals anyone with mother nature

* * *

Terra strikes more of the Normbots coming into him, the more Normbots he strike, the harder they fall

Once all the Normbots are destroyed and exploded, he gets communication to Littlefoot who realized that Ali is kidnapped before he came

"Team Dinopals Roll, calling to Littlefoot" Terra called to his only comrade

"I got your word, Samson" Littlefoot spoke to him, sound only "Even Ali is kidnapped in our underground"

"What's going on?" Terra asked "An kidnapping plot?"

"I don't know, no word from Ducky or any other subs. Team Dinopals Roll" Littlefoot replied as he ends the call to take care of other business "See you later, Samson. Look above Elmore" Terra transforms his sword to fly around Elmore

What he saw is swarm of Normbots attacking the city, even Chanax Inc., Joyful Burger, Elmore Shopping, and the Rainbow Factory. He can't believe Furiza allying with Dr. Doofenshmirtz is going too far and he has to stop the invasion for no other choice to come. For now, he has to land to Elmore Junior High to meet up with Littlefoot

-Zero-to-Hero Headquarters, 3:00PM- (10:00AM in Elmore)

At Zero-to-Hero Headquarters, in the entrance, Team Gumball are wondering if there are requirements to verify the team

"Tobias, Carrie, Banana Joe, Molly, Penny, Gumball, Darwin, Teri, Leslie, Carmen, Alan, Razor, Dolly, Anais, and Clayton" Mutt counted all of Team Gumball's active members/Gumball's friends "15 out of 20 Members are active so far, I should consider friends from now on since calling them members are boring"

"Exactly" Everyone murmured with excitement about the mission

"Now, your problem of not going into war is that you're not yet a verified team" Nod troubleshoot the problem of the team's authorization "Of course, sometimes your parents can be overprotective of going into a big fight. So we make a rule of this to verify the parents' security and safety" Team Gangster saw Dolly's hand raised, giving a question

"Question, Dolly?" Hyp asked to the Ice Cream Girl

"When is the battle going to start?" Dolly asked about adventures and battles "And why do we have to face the enemy to save our home?"

"Of course, it is either you flee or face the enemy for the people like us" Nod answered Dolly's question "But we don't have a choice so we have to let Littlefoot know about the enemies"

"To get verification of your team, Gumball" Hyp said to the cat for the need "You'll need a mission accomplished from the Great Valley" he gestured 'Follow me' to lead two teams at the Mission Room for any available missions

At the Mission Room, the request board is scattered with relating missions in the Mysterious Beyond. Hyp checks on the members of the request board managers to update the missions

"Any Grown-Ups Missions?" Hyp asked to a Troodon

"There's one, sir" the Troodon said to Hyp as he gives him the mission for Team Gumball

"Try the grown-up mission" Nod said as Hyp hand over the mission to Gumball "Missions having clients with adults will let you verify your team to go on the big battle" this mission is made from the Hidden Canyon, client by Ducky's Mother

"More like a battle" Penny titled the conflict they'll face to Team Gangster "Battle for Elmore?"

"Sounds serious, Fitzgerald" Mutt replied in curiosity

"Take this scroll" Hyp said, giving directions to authorize the conflict "You'll need it for authorization of the mission, head into the Hidden Canyon shown in the picture, directions are shown in your team badge, and clear the new army Blood Raiders"

"Thanks, Team Gangster" Darwin thanked

"Don't mention it, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt" Hyp introduce the names finally, salute for their mission to begin "Good Luck" as they head outside the headquarters, Gumball and Darwin follow the directions they'll have to lead the team

"So, where's the Hidden Canyon, dude?" Tobias asked about the directions

"Simple, I got the team badge to see the directions" Gumball said as he shows i with his palm

The badge started floating to look at the designated place's directions. The arrow-ended line trace from Zero-to-Hero Headquarters until it is pointing to the Eastern Valley Wall, giving detailed locations first and shorten to meters and title

"So far, so good" Banana Joe cheered, he said the directions to the team in unison "We have to go to the Newton Forest through south and when we reach to the plains after, we can find the canyon which is hidden within the covered moss entrance"

"Simple as I thought" Penny said after seeing direction, announcing in unison "Let's go adventuring" everyone cheered, beginning their adventure in the Great Valley

"I bet Tobias and Carrie are recommended to lead the way" Banana Joe suggested "Both of them have special abilities" as the respective members summon their Spectrum and Soul Eater, Carrie sense the directions to the Hidden Canyon

While they follow Tobias and Carrie to the canyon, they also heard a roar in the distance from the canyon, meaning an enemy strong enough will face them for the mission

* * *

**Act 2**

-Elmore Junior High, 10:00AM-

At Elmore Junior High, Littlefoot is attacking the probe Normbots whom are scanning the place before invading the suburban. He is outnumbered without his teammates until Terra throws Crystal Gems on Normbots, finishing the conflict very fast

"Dude, where's Ducky?" Terra asked as he landed the place with his Amerindian

"No sign, even Petrie can't get a word from her" Littlefoot reported, even others didn't get contact "Cera, kidnapped. Chomper, kidnapped. Ali, kidnapped. Ruby, kidnapped" the last Normbot is destroyed by Terra unexpectedly

"Well, say for everyone else is kidnapped" as Principal Brown and Ms. Simian are out of the door, they saw the mess around the road

"Are you two alright?" Littlefoot asked in a serious tone

"We're fine, filing report cards for graduation day until the weird-looking robots showed up" Principal Brown spoke, reporting about the attack here

"This better not be Gumball's problem" Ms. Simian said angrily, but Littlefoot cut the temper out

"Of course not" Littlefoot answered about the problem "Why would you go against them?"

"Surrender or you'll be destroyed!" as the Normbot gets Terra, he just shoot a crystal from behind destroyed

"I guess we'll move the graduation date to the next week, if we're lucky" Principal Brown announced to Terra and Littlefoot, they don't know that Team Gumball's graduation is cancelled and moved to the next

"I guess Furiza is the luck" Littlefoot said and he said Terra to talk to them as he tries to communicate his friends if they are available "Team Dinopals Roll, any available members" his communicator found Ducky and Petrie active

"Ducky is active, call her?" the communicator asked

"Call her" Littlefoot said and he gets contact from Ducky whom she is flying with Petrie "Calling to Ducky, are you okay?" Petrie and Ducky are at Elmore Park as they try to fight Furiza together, but chickened away for her serendipitous skills

"Petrie escaped the mansion together" Ducky reported to Littlefoot, saw the rest of their friends with Furiza "The rest are kinda swabbed at Elmore Park" they are hiding on a nearby bench at the park, hiding from Furiza

"Me try to fly there, but me no near Furiza's fire" Petrie cowardly said about rescuing their friends "Me get burned if me had to" Furiza saw them, and they thrust away from the renegade oviraptor with their elements

"Stay put or just head to the entrance of the park" Littlefoot gives precautions to the duo "We'll be there" he ends the communication with them, while also finished Terra's conversation

"There still Normbots in the suburban" Terra explained everything about the invasion, and the current status from the suburban "Good thing, my friend left some robotic clones of themselves to take care of the attack for us" he demonstrated the Phindroids and Ferbots as they are attacking the Normbots as professed

But something goes wrong, the upcoming Normbots get stronger and can knock the robots out. Once they saw the robots coming, they are ready for battle again

"Go to Elmore Park, Littlefoot" Terra commanded to the longneck as he started curl into a ball "I know I'll have to protect the place, but my sister is your blacklist for now" as he rolls away to the city, Terra summons Amerindian again

Terra jumped more of the Normbots with his sword, but then a few red Normbots known as Elite Normbots are attacking the suburban. Terra is outnumbered even his Phindroid and Ferbots can attack them. But Nicole appeared with her feline skills to attack the red NormBots. Nicole scratched the Normbots as she is helping Terra to defend the suburban

"Nicole, what are you doing?" Terra asked seriously because she destroyed one of the Red Normbots

"Helping" Nicole said a word and she attacked the Normbots to help him "You can't fight without backup"

"What a bad-butt idea" Terra said an innuendo and he continued to attack the red Normbots around the school

Few Normbots are now remaining after Nicole showed up to help Terra with a help of her fiery anger. Once all the Normbots are cleared at the school, Nicole whistle as they run together at the city limits of Elmore. The city is invaded within the first wave of Normbots

-The Hidden Canyon, 3:15PM- (10:15AM in Elmore)

At the Hidden Canyon, Mr. Threehorn and Ducky's Mother are against Red Claw's new force, Blood Raiders, with his small but terrible minions 'Screech and Thud', squadrons and army of Meat-Eaters are off-screen ready for reinforcements

"Do you think your puny body can just attack me against my 30-men team?" Red Claw asked as he laughed evilly

"You are not going through our valley, Red Claw" Mr. Threehorn insulted, defending the secret passage with Ducky's mother, but Team Gumball (Darwin, Gumball, Clayton, and Penny) come out of the passage as they are here for the mission

"By any chance of a name 'Ducky's Mother', sir?" Gumball opened the scroll of the mission, showing the sender's name

"I send the mission" Ducky's Mother said in unison, the team is now authorized to confirm the mission

"We are Team Gumball and we decided to split up members for time being" Gumball introduced the team to the villains "This is me, Gumball, my brother, Darwin, and-"

"Oh my gosh" Penny screamed in horror "What is that T-Rex!?" she has a phobia of scary dinosaurs, other than Tina Rex

"You should have be afraid" Red Claw scared penny with his evil voice "I am Red Claw, I'm gonna smack you down" the boys give a stern look at her, not knowing that she is fear of it

"To be honest, I have a fear of scary dinosaurs" Penny apologized with a nervous smile to them

"There's no turning back" Gumball forgave her and he stayed on her side "At least, I'll be on your side. Darwin take Clayton, switch sides if you need to"

"Okay" Darwin saluted, asked to Clayton "Ready?"

"Ready when you need me" Clayton transformed into a magic book, Darwin summons his Wave Splashier

Red Claw roar to his minions as Mr. Threehorn and Ducky's Mother fight Red Claw while Screech and Thud charged to the double pair

The battle begins as Gumball jumped to Screech, trying to let Penny think of a plan

"Clayton, morning star mode" Penny called to the clay for the weapon, he transforms, leaves Darwin's side, and Carrie appeared in his side to cast Black Magic on Thud with her Soul Eater

"Thanks, Carrie" Darwin politely thanked her and they kept fighting Thud to prevent the entrance to be covered

Penny swings Clayton, but Gumball gets thrown by Screech. the Velociraptor attacks Penny, but hit by Clayton. Gumball throws rocks onto Screech while covering Penny to let her take the attack. The velociraptor takes the upper advantage, he charges to Penny, throws her up with his head. Clayton simply transformed into a rock, blocking the bite and letting him slide her down safely. The enemy spat and Clayton punched him in the eye

Meanwhile, Red Claw takes his first attack to the adults, but they split up to bump him into a wall. Red Claw roars as he uses 'Earthquake' to tremble them down while he removes his face from the wall

"Hey you! Red Claw" Mr. Threehorn taunted as Ducky's Mother circles water around her for attack and defense "You know what to do" the swimmer chucks lukewarm water to Red Claw, hitting the red-eye

Knowing the injury is painful, he roared and rise the rocks before him and throws it to the adults. the rocks hit Ducky's Mother and Mr. Threehorn charged with his horns to immobilize him. Red Claw used his head to fight fire with fire

Gumball, Darwin, Penny, Carrie, and Clayton gain advantage to Screech and Thud, but taunted into a backup

"Are you guys a coward!?" Thud insulted to Team Gumball, froze Team Gumall for being anthropomorphic dinosaurs

"Wait, did that Velociraptor just... talk?" Gumball asked to the team, but interrupted into an evil conversation and a hiss

Screech hissed as he charges on Darwin and Carrie, but reflected with her Soul Eater. Thud shoots his new-found power lightning to Gumball and Penny, Clayton transforms into it. The lightning explodes as Clayton revert back, Thud and Screech screeched to Red Claw. Which are the adults are losing the battle against Red Claw, the red-eyed master roared back, knowing that Team Gumball is all a cowardice

"5 Kids against 2 Velociraptors?" Screech evilly said to the opposing team "You make us a warrior, fool" and then Thud started roaring loud like an adult Velociraptor, by then, they can feel the rumble coming up at the exit of the Hidden Canyon

"Belly Draggers and Fast Biters coming on our way" Mr. Threehorn forewarned as the first number of Belly Draggers are entering the passageway

"What do you think of that?" Red Claw evilly asked, demanding the big ones to surrender

As they see the swarm of Meat-Eaters coming after through the adults, Gumball whistles in signalling unison as Team Gumball makes their move

As part of the plan, everyone are holding the Tree-Sweets of the hidden Canyon in their hands. Tobias, Carrie, Banana Joe, Molly, are marching through the team limits while Teri, Leslie, Carmen, Alan, Razor, Dolly, Anais, and Clayton are in the trees to go on ambushing. The first four surround Screech and Thud in a circle while the last four are starting to throw the Tree-Sweets to the army of Meat-Eaters incoming

"Fire!" Gumball commanded the team in unison as everyone throws Tree-Sweets to the Meat-Eaters

While the army repel, Mr. Threehorn and Ducky's Mother go for a team attack, she surround the threehorn in a veal of water, and Mr. Threehorn charges to Red Claw at full charge. Red Claw knocked full force at the wall after being charged by the team attack. Screech and Thud flee from the juvenile team, but narrowly escaped because Team Gumball's Tree-Sweets affect their senses as they run away back to the Great Valley

"You may have won" Red Claw marked his words for revenge, he walks away from the heroes in defeat and stern "But next time, don't consider being lucky"

Once Red Claw is gone with his Blood-Raiders, Team Gumball cheer for victory, Team Gumball, Mr. Threehorn, and Ducky's Mother win the battle barely. They started introducing themselves and reasoning why these raiders are trying to take over the Great Valley. After that, they give authorization to go on a battle and they head back to Zero-to-Hero Headquarters. In the meantime, Teams of Zero-to-Hero try to make a defense line for the meat-eaters to never get into the valley with this place

-Elmore Park, 10:30AM- (1:30PM in The Great Valley)

At the entrance of the park, Petrie and Ducky are panting because Furiza hit them several times. Littlefoot run to the park without any Normbots finding him

"There you are, Littlefoot" Petrie still panting as asked "Me can't tell how you took long?"

"It's okay" Littlefoot comforted and he turned to Ducky "Let's go, Ducky"

"Oh yes, Littlefoot" She agreed and she saw Furiza, wrapping the team in ropes "We found Ruby, Cera, Ali, and Chomper by the lake" and they run for the last members of the team to end Furiza's first wave of enemies

* * *

**Act 3**

-City of Elmore, 10:35AM-

Off-screen, Nicole and Terra cleared almost every Normbot of the city. Where they're resting is at Joyful Burger, where no Normbot can find them

"Great, I think my arm just twisted" Nicole painfully said as she clutches her elbow for the injury, exhausted

"Good thing we clear the Normbots" Terra is grateful for Nicole to clear the Normbot, he would've never blast them all without her "Thanks, Mrs. Watterson"

"Nicole or Mrs. Watterson next time, Samson" She referred the names "You've been friends with my children" and then the communicator beeps, knowing Furiza is trying to slave Team Dinopals underwater. From their perspective, they run to the park to check on Littlefoot

-Elmore Park, Same Time-

At the park, Furiza is forcing Cera to walk the plank. They cannot fight back because they are wearing a Collar Inator by Dr. Doofenshmirtz 'Power-Disable-Inator'

"Walk the plank" Furiza pointed her unnamed sword to the water for Cera to drown

"I'd rather kill you than that" Ruby said while struggling to escape

"Then do what I say or I'll..." Before Furiza can finish Ruby the sentence, Masami zapped her way to stop Furiza from hurting them

"Roll your butt underwater" the darkened Masami tempered as she zaps Furiza with her lightning

But Furiza deflected with her sword, she hit her on the sword's side, and she backed away from her. Furiza is about go near Team Dinopals, but more attacks from her is hit. This time is from Littlefoot, Ducky, and Petrie. Littlefoot rolls up, Ducky sneaks below Furiza, Petrie distract her with the tornado, and finally, Littlefoot, Masami, and Furiza engae into a fight

"Normbots, guard the slaves" Furiza reported to her minions as Normbots at the parks attacks Ducky and Petrie

Masami backed Littlefoot up while he attacks Furiza with a homing attack, combo with Masami's Zapping bounce. Furiza swings her sword, Littlefoot dodges and Masami counterattacks. While attacking, Ducky and Petrie tried to release them from the 'Power-Disable-Inator' with their elemental attacks, but few Normbots at the park are about to attack Ducky and Petrie

"Cover me, Ducky" Petrie commanded and she finely cast water to attack the Normbots

Furiza smacks down Littlefoot with her sword, but he grabbed around with his tail while Masami uses Lightning to pull off of Furiza's hands. They pull the sword out tug of war style, Ducky veils into a water shield and throws the shield to the chain of Normbots. Losing durability, Furiza's sword is broke in half with the handle in her hands, and the crystal flying up. Littlefoot aciddentally slams Masami upon tripping as he is about to get choke by the sword, but luckily, he bite the crystal sword at the last second. Furiza gets up and saw a supposed-choking Littlefoot

"You put it down" Furiza accused, Littlefoot saw her tempered "Four-footers can't wield swords"

Littlefoot rewards Furiza with a sarcastic look and he spits the sword above. He gets off of Masami and grips the crystal sword, reforming into its original shape. Furiza throws the handle of the sword to him with the newly-formed sword lamely. Littlefoot fights back by swing her sword back to its owner, Furiza successfully grabs her sword back. Back to battle, Littlefoot backs up Masami as she zaps her own weapon to fight Furiza. With Masami's lightning being a shield, she sways it from Furiza back and forth, Furiza can't hit her off-guard and Littlefoot goes for a surprise attack, rising above and goes homing attack to her. Directly hit, Furiza is going on a dark cast to Littlefoot.

After Ducky and Petrie released Team Dinopals, they go on an unexpected attack. Ali casts Golden Tail on Furiza as she is knocked to Masami's lightning shield. Shocked, Furiza is outnumbered with Team Dinopals and Masami, lost her number of Normbots by Ducky's attacks. Terra and Nicole luckily came by to outnumber Furiza more

"Okay, you got me" Furiza surrendered sarcastically with her hands up in the air "You may have won this battle, but you're not getting that city back" confused, they turned behind and it was Dr. Doofenshmirtz in his dark outfit and a scar on his eye, hearing the evil laugh for the downfall

"Behold, Team Dinopals as I summon more of my Normbots to annihilate you!" A different Dr. Doofenshmirtz said evilly as he presses a button to summon a hundred more Normbots in the park

The Dr. Doofenshmirtz is different from the one in a lab coat, he has an eye-patch, and most of all, always evil on either of his side. Team Dinopals have no idea how he get into their dimension as they are about to surrender from the battle

"There's too many of them" Ali surrendered and she has a plan "We have to flee"

"But what about Elmore?" Nicole asked in panic, but Cera has a plan on her horn

"Don't worry, they won't invade the suburban that fast" Cera said and she then yelled "In the meantime, Brain Freeze!" raising her horn, it glows into orange as it occurs malfunction to the Normbots and headaches from Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Furiza

All in migraine, Team Dinopals immediately run away with Cera's aura to distract nearby enemies while they head back home for a climax. Once they are gone before Furiza regain conscious, Another Dr. Doofenshmirtz in a lab coat finally arrived at the very place

"What happened here, you two?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked to 2D-Doof and Furiza

"It looks like Team Dinopals aren't giving up from the sake of the battle" 2D Dr. Doofenshmirtz evilly said, commanding to his Normbot "We have to invade right now. Normbots, I'm your commander and I say-" Furiza cups his mouth, declining the command

"Invading right now won't give a fair advantage against them" Furiza said to 2D-Doof "For now, how about a coffee break?"

"We are grateful to have a break" Two Dr. Doofenshmirtz said simultaneously

"Jinx!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz with lab coat taunted "You owe me four sodas" giving the sarcastic look at him, they head to a coffee shop to take a break while the rest of the Normbots are conquering the city so far, so good

-Zero-to-Hero Headquarters, 3:00PM- (12:00PM in Elmore)

At Zero-to-Hero Headquarters, Team Gumball is gathered in the Mission Room, Hyp finally verifies the team as Mutt gives them a Starter Pack Treasure Chest

"Gladly, we put up some boosts to accompany you on the upcoming battle" Mutt said to Gumball, looking at the box has boost bombs which Team Dinopals' new inventions to use it for the battle

"Team Gumball, We've been observing you for the past days, and you guys don't need weapons" Nod explained breifly because they don't have weapons on their starter pack "Through the reward we give you, I believe you can do it without it. You unlock the powers by yourself and you have the power to save Elmore"

"Carrie, on the other hand" Hyp referred to the ghost "You have the Wonders of Elmore: Treasure Edition. You can use it to unveil secrets of Elmore that Furiza is looking after"

"So you mean the book isn't junk?" Carrie asked in curiosity because she does has the book after a time with Darwin

"No, it isn't junk" Hyp answered, demonstrated "This book will be in touch for you to discover the secrets of Elmore, like we said. And anything you want to know about Elmore is all in this book if you desire"

"Of all the mission we had is kinda short in our impression" Gumball commented, everyone in his team agreed

"Well, were running out of time" Hyp said, telling about what happened to Elmore "While you were gone, Team Dinopals sent us a message that Elmore Park is conquered by Furiza"

"At least, that deuce is going down to the knuckle sandwiches" Tobias said with his fist ready for action

"You don't even know what that means, Wilson?" Hyp asked, cutting Tobias' moment and flashback "We, too, used to bully Littlefoot and his friends but basically after an incident in the Great Valley, we decided to form up a team that we can help Team Dinopals on the way" and then a troodon appeared beside him, running to give the latest status on Elmore

"Sir, reports said that the city limits of Elmore are conquered by Furiza" A Troodon said to Hyp, checking reports of Elmore being conquered "Should we go for a full-scale invasion?"

"I told you, Erian" Hyp repeated his word "For the last time, I am not calling off for a full-scale invasion. We have what we need right here" and the troodon leave them alone for the momentum

"Sorry, you guys have to go back to Elmore" Nod apologozied, taking Team Gumball back to Elmore "The battle is going to be ferocious from now on"

"But what about are going to do if we don't have weapons?" Molly asked, raising her hand to the team

"Discover the full potential of yourself" Mutt advised "And be yourself to discover your weapon. We'll take you back to the Phoenix, Team Dinopals need you more than ever now" as they waved goodbye to Team Gumball, the team waved back and heading back to the Phoenix to return to Elmore

-Elmore Suburban-

-The Watterson House, 5:00PM-

Nearing to dusk at the Watterson House, the Normbots have invaded the suburban early because of another Dr. Doofenshmirtz commanding the army. Nicole, Richard, and Ducky are suppressing the early wave as the duckbill finishes the wave with waterspout, the attack blows Normbots back from the enemy lines. Nicole, Richard, and Ducky saw a flash from their house, reminding that Gumball and his friends are now back from the Great Valley

-Elmore Expressway, Same Time-

At the lines before the expressway, Littlefoot and Terra are finishing the last wave of the Normbot where Terra constantly swings his sword 'Amerindian' to slash the robots to pieces

"I sense Team Gumball is back" Terra notified to Littlefoot, but Normbots stopped attacking for unknown reasons

"Team Dinopals Roll, Terra" Littlefoot agreed, called to the team "Team, fall back" they flee the battle as the Dr. Doofenshmirtz in a black coat is on sight

"Pity, pity" 2D Dr. Doofenshmirtz scoffed, evilly laughing "Team Dinopals doesn't stand a chance" his communicator appeared with Furiza and Dr. Doofenshmirtz in lab coat

"Actually, I do" Furiza knew something would come "My brother discover his allied team coming back from the Great Valley. You will go easy on them"

"Why would I go easy on them this time?" 2D Dr. Doof argued to the oviraptor

"Because you're a psycho" Dr. Doofenshmirtz confusingly said, Furiza punches him to shut up "Shutting up"

"Return the Normbots" Furiza commanded to the 2D Doof "I have a plan"

-The Watterson House, 5:10PM-

Back at the Watterson House, Team Gumball explained everything about the mission in The Great Valley

"Gladly" Littlefoot understood about Team Gumball's visit to the Great Valley, he also explained what happened here "While you were gone, the city limits are overthrown by Furiza"

"Good thing, Furiza didn't strike back tonight" Terra continued, then considering the decisions for the "They retreat to get some rest. You guys should consider leave Elmore or join the battle. If anyone shall bail, I'll understand"

"We're not fleeing" Tobias disagreed about leaving Elmore, it is their home and their hope while turning to his friends "We are born to be heroes, right guys?"

"Yeah" Everyone applauded, some of the team members reveal their abilities useful to fight the army

"I have the power of the banana peel" Banana Joe said, removing his peel to practice his whipping skills then later putting it back on

"I can use my combat mode to attack" Bobert said, shooting his laser eye to the sky

"I can use my spines to attack the robots" Carmen said, testing her spine strength to a wooden plank

"And I have the power of a thundercloud" Masami finished the conversation with her darkest cloud and striking a lightning above, everyone are impressed but not likely

"I'm glad for the uprising, Team Gumball. Dismissed" Terra finished the conversation, we'll also help the team to fight the biggest battle "Of course, we'll help you fight for the good fight"

"And when Furiza gets here" Gumball said in encouragement, looking above the house "We'll have to fight from Elmore Junior High to the Rainbow Factory. We must save Elmore from the baddest enemy yet we have to fight" at the bird's eye view, the city is partially destroyed while conquering as Furiza and Dr. Doofenshmirtz are ready to conquer the suburban part of Elmore.

(FanBoy752: End of Chapter 10. Next Chapter is the first half of the Season Finale of The Amazing World of Dinopals Season One. This next chapter, Battle for Elmore begins with the overthrown Rainbow Factory as The Watterson and The Fitzgerald Families, Masami, Tobias, and Carrie head to the lair to finish Furiza Samson once-and-for-all. Subsiding the endgame, Team Gumball and Team Dinopals gets help from Team Phineas to send reinforcements and save Elmore. Goodbye, see you soon)


	11. Season Finale: The Battle (Part 1)

**The Amazing World of Dinopals Season 1: The Hero Arise**

**(K+ to Teen Fanfiction Rating/Parental Guidance for Mild Violence and Mild Language)**

**THE END SAGA (Season One, Part Three)**

**Disclaimers**

See 'The Peanut'

Phineas and Ferb Characters belong to Disney (Only in this Saga)

**The Battle (Battle for Elmore Part 1)**

**Main Characters**: Gumball, Penny, Darwin, and Littlefoot

**Supporting Characters**: Team Dinopals, Team Gumball, The Watterson and The Fitzgerald Families

**Antagonists**: Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Furiza

(FanBoy752: This is the Season Finale of 'The Amazing World of Dinopals' as Team Gumball and Team Dinopals are in Graduation Day. But then Furiza get revenge by kidnapping Penny Fitzgerald again. Now, Team Gumball and Team Dinopals, with the help of Team Phineas, teamwork together for the most epic battle yet, Battle for Elmore)

**(Opening Theme: Michael Jackson - Beat It (English)/Gloc-9 - Dapat Tama ft. Denise Barbacena (Filipino), Imagine This)**

* * *

**Act 1**

-The Watterson House, 8:00AM-

It was a defensive morning at the Watterson House because after Team Gumball are now authorized to go on war after the team visits Zero-to-Hero Training Academy. The house is now with a barricade made of potato stacks, apparently contained with potato to make defense of their house. At the living room, Littlefoot, Terra, and the Watterson family except Gumball are prepared for the battle to come. Downstairs, Gumball woke up very late, much to Littlefoot and Terra's dismay

"You're up late, Gumball" Terra anxiously greeted to him as he yawn, much of the concern

"I know" Gumball answered and he reasoned about a dream "I dreamed of Penny who is about to die from Furiza again. I don't want this to happen"

"Don't worry, Gummypuss" Terra forgave him "Your important dream, we have a plan"

"As long as you have your team and our team we can beat Furiza and save Elmore" Littlefoot encouraged Gumball and gives the current report "Right now, we don't know what's gonna happen next after Furiza takes over one of the buildings" and then a beep from the Watterson phone occurred as Gumball picks it up. Once he pick up the phone, it was Penny on the line

"Hello, Penny" Gumball greeted as their communication started

"Hey, Gumball" Penny greeted to him who is slightly sad "I want to tell you some good news and bad news"

"What's the good news first?" Gumball asked to his friend

"I saw your report card yesterday" Penny said in curiosity and then ecstatic "You pass the exam, Gumball"

"Wow, that was cool" Gumball cheered and then said in confusion "But what's the bad news anyway"

"Bad news is I'm enrolling to another school next year" Penny said in depression "Maybe we can't see each other from now on" her words hurt Gumball's feelings as she is moving away from Elmore Junior High

"What? Why?" Gumball asked sadly "Is it because your father didn't like me?"

"No, my dad likes you it's just you are flighty and mischievous" Penny said sadly to him, the bad news always hurt much "He told me that I should transfer to another school, probably outside Elmore. I hope you have a plan to defeat Furiza so we can see each other for the last time"

"Okay, Penny" Gumball said in dismay and then devised a plan "I'll think of a plan to stop Furiza and live your happy life"

"What?" Penny then asked to Gumball, worried because she may hate him "Did I offend you-" and her call with him ends as Gumball hang up the phone before her question is told. Littlefoot goes near him to see what happened

"What did you say to her?" Littlefoot asked to him honestly before following on

"I leave her alone after giving good and bad news" Gumball sadly said to Littlefoot "I think she hates me right now"

"Don't worry, your relationship with her is just the beginning" Littlefoot comforted him because Gumball's relationship with Penny is limbo "What could go wrong?" and then they heard Nicole confusingly calling Principal Brown because she heard that Elmore Junior High Graduation Day is cancelled this week

"What?" Nicole confusingly asked because she is calling Brown on her phone "What do mean Graduation Day is cancelled?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Watterson" Principal Brown apologized as he saw emerging army of robots are about to enter the suburban "We have to wait for another week because there is a battle going on Elmore and we have to cover our defenses while we have little time to think of ways to 'save the city' thing"

"I'm sure, my son and his team will think of a way to stop that Furiza girl" Nicole innocently said while Littlefoot and Terra are making a plan to stop Furiza "That way, Graduation Day will be on a week"

"No need to rush, Mrs. Watterson" Ms. Simian barged in Brown's call "No offence but it is best we should prepare by the time The Rainbow Factory is taken over. Look at the news"

"Where did you get that, Miss Simian?" Nicole asked in concern to Miss Simian, despite she is rival to her. And suddenly, breaking news from the Watterson TV is shown as she cancels the call. Everyone turned to the Television and Elmore News is now live

**FanBoy752: Live from the city of Elmore... An unnamed dinosaur has invaded all around Elmore! First, the two-footed dinosaur has joined alliance with a mysterious pharmacist named Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Next, she has taken over the Rainbow Factory. Workers are forced to get out of the place if they are trying to resist her demands. And lastly, they are about to start attacking the suburban, starting at Elmore Junior High.**

After they see clips of Furiza attacking the city of Elmore, Terra turns off the TV without any notice as he is blowing his steam off. Littlefoot and the Watterson family are alerted for that. Ruby opens the door in a banging racket. She is tired through the running because Littlefoot's team assign to go stake out. She tiredly said in unison "Furiza's army. There are. Coming. Their way with Dr. Doofenshmirtz" her tiring sentence, blows Terra's fuse

"SEE!" Terra tempered "I knew it was Furiza all along, she was teaming up with some stupid pharmacist and we have to take it down. I guess you guys think of a way to make up with her and finish him on my own"

"No, Terra" Nicole advised to the steaming oviraptor because she knows his relating rivalry to Furiza "When someone picks a violent fight with one of us, they pick a violent fight with all of us"

"Summon our main subjects of Team Dinopals" Littlefoot said to Ruby in unison as she starts to deliver the message while he turned to everyone and Terra observed the sky "Everybody, follow me, we still have time to reach Elmore Junior High by foot"

"Mom, Dad" Gumball called to his parents "Is the gas running?" he said it because they may go to the school as fast as possible

"We'll check, gummypuss" Nicole seriosuly answered and commanded to her children "Darwin, Anais. Follow your brother"

"Yes, captain" Darwin and Anais agreed and everyone rushed to Elmore Junior High to go for the best defenses as possible

-Elmore Suburban, 9:50AM-

Before they go to Elmore Junior High, they take a shortcut via the Fitzgerald House to go there fast and without using the expressway. Off-screen. they picked up Penny within her parents' authorization and Team Dinopals reunite to run for the school. They rushed to the school without taking a break, while on the way, Gumball and Penny make up for the call

"I heard the news today" Penny said to Gumball while running to the school "Pretty bad"

"Yeah, I'm sorry" Gumball apologized, half-tired to continue

"About what?" Penny then said about the call "What I said because you are offended?"

"No, I'm just sad" Gumball expressed to her "Like we can't see each other again"

"That's the spirit" Terra encouraged but he realized Ruby was not on his side "Wait, where's Ruby?"

"Uh, Ruby left because she has to check on the families' vehicles" Ducky informed to the green oviraptor "With that, we can run to the Rainbow Factory fast before time is late"

"Oh, for the love of-" Terra almost cussed but

-Elmore Junior High, 9:55AM-

"Here we are, Elmore Junior High" Ali interrupted in unison as they finally reached the school itself

At the aforementioned school, Team Dinopals, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, and Penny are waiting for Team Phineas. While for that, Littlefoot starts to communicate Team Phineas with his team badge to call for backup. The team badge of every Zero-to-Hero Teams are always free-to-call communicator as it can shine a color to know the team name. His badge shines red-yellow color, communicating Team Phineas for information

"Team Phineas, I need my new team help" Littlefoot started to communicate loud and sound clear voice as he gives the big mission for Team Phineas "We got the city invaded by our new enemy, Furiza. Elmore is in grave attack as Furiza and Heinz Doofenshmirtz are teaming up to invade the city and take over as the city of their own. This is a pre-recorded message, I can't communicate with you guys. But the mission is Alpha-Red. Alpha-Red! I'll communicate when you are in Elmore" after his long speech is done, everyone are confused for the Team Mission

"Do I need a badge to communicate a mission to allies?" Gumball asked to Littlefoot in confusion

"Of course, It's already on your pocket" Littlefoot answered and suddenly he saw Furiza who is about air swipe Penny, screamed in warning "Penny, look out!" she turned in reaction and she saw Furiza with Dark-Fire Thrusters, about to get her

And too late! Penny is caught by Furiza's claws as she flies up above the school to get communication with everyone

"GUMBALL!" Penny screamed for help "Help Me!"

"Oh crud" Cera shouted to everyone in afraid unison "Furiza Samson, everyone!" and they are shocked as they bowed down terrified

"Oh no" Ducky frowned in despair "Penny is kidnapped by Furiza. Oh no, no, no"

"Ha ha, I knew I should have watch that puny girl before I go back" Furiza evilly said and turned to the cat for a challenge "Well, Gumball. Looks like your team is pumped ready and I don't mean to brag but I will kidnap your dear friend again. And this time, how about a duel at the Rainbow Factory. Simple, right?"

"Not so simple, Furiza" Gumball confidently said "In fact, I have to bring Littlefoot on my side to beat your dirty hands to the ground" Darwin gasp in shock, having no idea of what Gumball is doing

"Dude, what are you doing?" Darwin asked to his brother

"Doing the right thing" Gumball said as he has one more way to impress Penny "I have to prove myself to Penny's dad that I save her from the ever-expanding battle that we have to face" the Watterson approves their support to him as Furiza heard the right thing

"Okay, fine. You win, Gumball" Furiza accepted his request but she then offered a condition "But on one condition, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is my ally for my greatest scheme. So Littlefoot will have to face my ally while you have to beat me. Don't cry or worry, cuz I'll release your friend once you're here to the factory. Two against one, I'm stronger than the two of you joined"

"Let's face off" Littlefoot said to Furiza in unison as she snaps a finger to get the signal for her upcoming army of robots

"I'll meet you in the factory, karate wiener" Furiza said to him before going away, she flies away from Gumball and everyone with her Dark-Fire Thrusters and she heads to the Rainbow Factory

After Furiza is gone from their sights, a beep from Team Dinopals' ValleyBook occurred. Terra check his ValleyBook and he founds that there are 60 Red Blips coming to his north (East in direction). Everyone are prepared with their elemental powers as they are about to meet the pharmacist they are waiting for. Littlefoot can see a figure from the distance as he raised his arms for his robots to come

"Dr. Doofenshmirtz is coming on our GPS" Littlefoot whispered as narration before ending the act "What do we now?"

* * *

**Act 2**

-Elmore Junior High, 10:00PM-

Returning to the previous act, 59 robots called Normbots are coming to everyone's sights as the pharmacist returns for battle. Littlefoot's team then uses an unusual orb called 'Endgame Orb' to summon all members of Team Gumball and Team Dinopals to declare war. Littlefoot throws the orb upwards to call for backup

"Team Gumball, we need your help!" Littlefoot called to the orb for help in unison as the orb flashes white

The orb finally summons all members of Team Gumball. Consisting Tobias, Banana Joe, Carrie, Molly, Masami, Ocho, Juke, Tina, Jamie, Carmen, Alan, Razor, Dolly, Teri, Leslie, and much more as everyone are unintentionally ready for the battle

"What's going on?" Everyone go on a gossip because Littlefoot forgot to explain the mission

"We have a big battle coming up on our lives" Cera, Ducky, and Petrie gives the mission to every member of Team Gumball "We must battle away from Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Army of Normbots. Tobias, Carrie, and Masami must accompany the Watterson Family to the Rainbow Factory" and Terra walks beside Littlefoot to readily summon his basic rocks to warm up the battle

"The rest of you" Terra commanded to Team Gumball "Follow me and Littlefoot Longneck"

"Team Dinopals, lead Team Gumball the battle" Littlefoot commanded as two cars are about to drive beside Dr. Doofenshmirtz's path as it turned their left, leading to the same place they are waiting

The cars are The Watterson and The Fitzgerald, whom are droven by Nicole, Richard, Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald in the front seat. Ruby opens the back seat door from the Watterson Car and Ruby guides the selected characters in the cars

"Kids, get in here" Ruby called to them in signal "We have a friend to rescue" Tobias, Carrie, and Masami hop on The Fitzgerald Car while Darwin, Anais, and Gumball are in their family car but before that, he thinks that Littlefoot will never fight Dr. Doof at the Rainbow Factory

"Here they come!" Littlefoot warned to everyone and turned to Gumball "Don't worry, Gumball Watterson. I'll catch up" as the cars run away from the school, friends, and Team Dinopals, Dr. Doof and his 59 Normbots are now finally here at the school, at the other side of the school

Everyone prepare for battle with a small chat with the heroes as Dr. Doofenshmirtz takes an evil glare to them. He is the master of machinery and mastermind as he builds Normbots in just an hour, with his original robot, Norm. They are idle for 25 Seconds and the pharmacist gets a head start

"Well, Littlefoot" Dr. Doofenshmirtz greeted evilly "I expected that you've come here to fight for it"

"Well, I've been thinking" Littlefoot said as he pretend to be allies with him "How about can you help me defeat Furiza for the bragging rights to conquer Elmore?" his saying annoys him as he threatens him by slowly gripping his throat

"Don't make me grab your throat" Dr. Doofenshmirtz angrily insulted but Terra takes his hands off of Littlefoot and angrily glared to him face-to-face

"Hey" Terra scowled to him and threatened the pharmacist "If you're going to mess with him, you're going to mess with me first"

"AND US..." Everyone shouted in great unison as he noticed everyone are not minions, they are friends, comrades, and allies of their heroes

"Endgame Orb" Terra answered in simple notice as he exposed the blue orb to him "Simple?" he throws upwards and returned for further and he goes back to his side

"Dinosaurs VS Robots!" Tina shouted as battle begins, starting Team Dinopals to charge for victory and Team Gumball for graduation day

"Normbots Attack!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz loudly commanded his Normbots as everyone give up their mighty powers to battle in the biggest epic war yet

Their battle begins in a simultaneous battle. Ducky takes down 2 of Normbots from her with her Water Powers. Petrie creates small waves of Tornado for 5 of the Normbots. Cera runs over ground Normots for elemental advantage, Razor accompanies her with his violent swings of his electric guitar. Dolly uses her Ice Cream abilities to defect the Normbots with semi-liquid properties. Littlefoot and Terra faces Dr. Doofenshmritz hand-on-hand combat. Molly and Tina attacks nearby Normbots with their dinosaur-like abilities.

Carmen and Alan work together as she uses 'Neddle Storm' to surround themselves and prevent Alan from touching it, Normbots uses lasers to stop them but Alan uses a heavy bump on the Normbots to stop hitting Carmen. Later, Ducky and Petrie uses their Waterspout to annihilate more Normbots. And the whole battle is yet to be seen later

-Elmore Expressway, 10:05AM-

After a great getaway from Team Gumball and Team Dinopals, the two cars head to the shortest route to the Rainbow Factory via the expressway entrance. The cars have preset GPS, Mumu, so they can find the Rainbow Factory together. The conversation will be interruption against the two cars

"Mom, do you know about the Rainbow Factory?" Gumball asked to his mother while she drives their way to the factory

"Yes, Gumball" Nicole answered and explained her occupation here "This is where I work and-"

"Your grandfather found this factory" Mr. Fitzgerald interrupted "Right, Masami?"

"Yes, Mr. Fitzgerald" Masami answered honestly and remembered a secret area, only for a secret "Only Nicole can unlock the key to the secret area of the factory because-"

"You are the only employer who has the secret key to the secret room, Mrs. Mom" Darwin said politely to his mother, to her answer is a nod

"Make sure your GPS is working well, Richard" Nicole seriously said to her husband

"Of course, honey" Richard said to his wife as his GPS worked so far "Not the one that I can crash around the suburban"

"Where should go fast?" Anais asked as the GPS has a response to the junction in the expressway

"In 50 yards, go east from the expressway exit" the GPS tracked the direction as Nicole turned the car to the direction, Mr. Fitzgerald follows the Watterson Car so they can go to the factory at the same path, leading to the city of Elmore

-Elmore Junior High, 10:15AM-

While Team Dinopals and Team Gumball are fighting over Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Normbots, they are so far winning as the Normbots are less than 30 Normbots. Terra and Littlefoot knocked down Dr. Doof as Terra checks his ValleyBook

"Distance before Gumball is in the Rainbow Factory, 5 miles" the message warns Littlefoot to bring the scientist to the factory before Gumball is in the factory

"Terra" Littlefoot called to him and he has a plan "I need to seal the deal"

"Got it!" Terra agreed "Go to my sister, bring Doof to her" and then Normbots are coming for him as he throws rocks to the chasing robots. When Dr. Doofenshmirtz gets up and his robot, Norm, is beside him, Littlefoot targeted the plan well as he runs away from him

"Hey, bring Norm" Littlefoot called to the scientist in unison as he runs away from him "Follow me!" and Dr. Doof whistled for his robot, Norm. Norm transforms into a vehicle with more than 2 axles, he enters the vehicle, start the engines, and they chased Littlefoot to run for the Rainbow Factory

Last thing to mention is that Team Phineas is now in the City of Elmore. They hop on their small Paper Pelican to liberate the City. Team Phineas joined Zero-to-Hero at the start of The Land Before Time Advance Season One, so they are promoted as Bronze Heroes. When they are here, they are ready to fight the pharmacist again

-City of Elmore, 10:20AM-

Up in the sky, Team Phineas (Consisting Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Irving, Django, and The Firside Girls Troop 46231) are in the small version of the Paper Pelican, Paper Seagull, its wingspan is half of the original plane as they leisurely observe the city of Elmore. The team saw the city and it is quarterly conquered by the oviraptor. On the deck, Phineas and Ferb is steering the ship with their passengers of his friends there

"Hmm, the city seems partially on fire" Phineas thought as he saw the city from his hangar "Why did Littlefoot send up a team of us to get backup?" off-screen from their sights, 10 Normbots saw the plane and they charge lasers for 3 seconds, shooting the charged lasers to the Paper Seagull

On the radar, Irving alerted "Guys, watch out. Lasers on the radar" there are now 20 Lasers (Red Blips) on the radar, Phineas called to his members in unison for emergency. An alarm has set off as everyone in the plane prepare their gadgets and parachutes for ejection

"Grab 'em and throw, guys" Phineas immediately reported to everyone as the lasers are now 500 feet from the plane "Emergency Freefall!" and the lasers hit below the plane, every member of Team Dinopals saw the accident as the requested backup is blown

Luckily, every member of Team Phineas seem to escape before the explosion as they land into the city of Elmore with their parachutes, slowly, surely, and lucky for the Normbots being distracted

**To Be Continued...**

(FanBoy752: Quarter to the End but the beginning of the Battle. The main heroes must rescue Penny from Furiza in the rainbow factory and save Elmore for the good and evil. Backup is finally here but Normbots penetrate the Paper Pelican's defenses. Can the three teams Battle for Elmore? Goodbye, see you soon)


	12. Season Finale: The Battle (Part 2)

**The Amazing World of Dinopals Season 1: The Hero Arise**

**(K+ to Teen Fanfiction Rating/Parental Guidance for Mild Violence and Mild Language)**

**THE END SAGA (Season One, Part Three)**

**Disclaimers**

See 'The Peanut'

Phineas and Ferb Characters belong to Disney (Only in this Saga)

**Chapter 11: The Battle (Battle for Elmore Part 1)**

**Main Characters**: Gumball, Penny, Darwin, and Littlefoot

**Supporting Characters**: Team Dinopals, Team Gumball, Team Phineas,The Watterson and The Fitzgerald Families

**Antagonists**: Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Furiza

(FanBoy752: This is the Season Finale of 'The Amazing World of Dinopals' as Team Gumball and Team Dinopals are in Graduation Day. But then Furiza get revenge by kidnapping Penny Fitzgerald again. Now, Team Gumball and Team Dinopals, with the help of Team Phineas, teamwork together for the most epic battle yet, **Battle for Elmore**)

**Act 2**

-City of Elmore, 10:25AM-

Somewhere in the city, kinda at Ripley 2000. Team Phineas land there safely as Phineas, Isabella, Django, and 3 of the Fireside Girls are here to find a mission in the city. The other half of the team are at Elmore park to evacuate civilians of the city from the attacking Normbots

"Where are we?" Isabella asked in confusion because they never seen a city far away from east coast

"Inside the city" Katie of the Fireside Girl answered to Isabella, Milly saying "And Ripley 2000" and then suddenly two cars, that was the heroes, are about to run over them on the road

"Look out!" Django warned everyone as the team splits their dodge, making way for the Fitzgerald and The Watterson cars

"What's with the runaway!?" Phineas reacted to the running cars but suddenly another unexpected something is coming on their sides

"Incoming" Django warned again as everyone split again, knocking down the road is Littlefoot and Dr. Doofenshmirtz, blasted away by Norm

"Littlefoot?" Phineas greeted in shocking confusion as Littlefoot knocks Dr. Doofenshmirtz away from them first

"LTNS, Phineas. That runaway car is Team Gumball" Littlefoot greeted as he gives the mission "We need you to liberate the city, civilians are running like crazy. I saw your other members at Elmore Park. Make sure to find the Clone-Inator which is hidden around the city"

"What about your mission?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up but Littlefoot knocked him out again

"Same but I have to take care of Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Bringing him to the factory, meet me there in the Rainbow Factory after you destroy the Inator. Terra will change plans. Ciao" as he bring the limp scientist to the factory

"Guys, get Team Dinopals from Elmore Junior High" Phineas said in unison as they prepare their Baseball Launchers to face the biggest battle yet "Get ready to kick some robot chassis"

-The Rainbow Factory, 10:45AM-

As two cars finally arrive to the factory where Nicole work, everyone get out of the car as Gumball and Darwin lead Anais, Tobias, Masami, and Carrie. The factory is now infested with Normbots trying to convert Rainbows to Smoke

"I never knew the fight is going to a no point of return" Masami said in realization as Nicole set up a plan to liberate the factory

"We'll turn the smoke back to Rainbows" Nicole said as she has the blueprint of the factory "Gumball and Darwin will take the factory to the other end where Furiza held Penny here" as Normbots are multiplying the corner, Littlefoot throws electricity to the Normbots paralyzed

"And better fast" Littlefoot continued as he stopped hopping here to the factory "Dr. Doof is going to wake up in just a few moments" he has Dr. Doofenshmirtz on his saddle unconscious as they head to the entrance

At the back of the car, Watterson and Fitzgerald wield the Paintball guns as they use it to corrode the robots. Littlefoot leads Team Gumball to the door using 'Open Doors' as they battle the factory from the inside

"I'll lead Gumball to the battle" Littlefoot commanded to Masami, Carrie, and Tobias "Take cover of the families"

Inside the factory, Tobias, Carrie, and Masami cover the main heroes as Gumball and Littlefoot are running to the back end of the factory. Normbots kept attacking the duo, but Nicole and Mr. Fitzgerald took it from here and luring to the engine room

"All systems go!" a Normbot said at the engine room, pressing the button to convert rainbows to an old-fashioned smoke

A Normbot is headshot by Nicole's Paintball gun, the two cooperating the game to defuse the converter. Richard and Mrs. Fitzgerald are beside them to tutor FPS (first-person-shooting)

"So, when you run out of paintballs, Richard, You have to..." Mrs. Fitzgerald tutored to Richard, reloading her Paintball gun, but a Normbot shoots at them "Slide the bottle!" they dodged from it, and the two get Nicole and Mr. Fitzgerald's cover to give time and protection

"Okay, take the front" Richard ordered to Mrs. Fitzgerald "I'll take back" dividing together to fight more professional, Normbots are now coming to the parents to prevent foiling the evil scheme

Leading the way to the back, Littlefoot shook his head to fight Normbots with his Earth Elemental, Gumball jumped on each Normbot to get ahead of Littlefoot. Reaching the finish line, Red Normbots are now guarding the door

"Bridal Style Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Gumball" Littlefoot said to him, throwing the unconscious scientist to him, but he loses the grip because of the weight

"What are you doing?" Gumball asked to him, but Littlefoot proceed to attack the Elite Normbots

The Normbots wield giant scalpel-like weapon as they swing to prevent Littlefoot from contact. Littlefoot jumped from the giant scalpel sliding, and steals the weapon from one of the two Normbots with his tail. Littlefoot even destroy the two red Normbots in one slice. With the red Normbots explode, Gumball noticed Dr. Doofenshmirtz starting to wake up as he whistle to him

Dr. Doofenshmirtz suddenly woke up as Gumball goes on to his side. Gumball hid from Littlefoot while the scientist woke up and confused about how he got there

"So, what did I miss?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked as they sternly looked at him, he realized the bet "Oh, right"

"By my calculations, the door will lead us to Furiza" Littlefoot and Gumball turned to the metal door, leading to Furiza and Penny "Are you sure you're ready for this, Gumball?"

"Agree" Gumball accepted the hardest challenge he'll face "Break the door, Littlefoot" and Littlefoot started swinging his tail with his large scalpel to slice the door into polygonal pieces

After several swings, the metal door is now broken and shattered into pieces as Littlefoot and Gumball walk forth outside through the door as they meet their villain that they've been waiting to face for

The bright sunlight flares their lens as they cover their eyes like a visor to see Furiza. Gumball gasped and pointed to where he saw. They saw Furiza and Penny, the peanut girl has her mouth covered with a handkerchief as Furiza tried not to premature the signal. All according to plan, Dr. Doofenshmirtz run back to Furiza's side and Penny to Gumball and Littlefoot's side

"Okay, deal's a deal" Gumball said, their deal is successfully dealt "We fight and end this here" now that Penny is on their side, Furiza started to lie on the heroes' thoughts

"Too late" Furiza sarcastically and evilly said to the heroes, Gumball and Littlefoot gasped as they are fallen into a trick or trap "I negotiate a plan. You have your Penny back, we can take over the city. The factory is covered with the usual black carbon smoke. It's Global Warming!"

"And all I need to do now is this" Dr. Doofenshmirtz then shows a remote control to his new Inator "Behold! Turn this Rainbow Factory into a Carbon Factory!" he presses a green button as the spouts of the factory where it turned into rainbows is now turning into smoke-spewing spouts

"Oh crud" Littlefoot thought worriedly "Mr. Fitzgerald, Nicole. Hurry!"

Back inside the factory, more Normbots are coming up, Mrs. Fitzgerald and Richard are running out of paintball ammo for the swarm. Nicole and Mr. Fitzgerald are about to cut the last wire of the mainframe

"Cut the yellow wire now!" Mr. Fitzgerald commanded to Nicole as she tries to snip the wire with her nail clippers

But suddenly, electricity surged into the mainframe. Nicole avoid her arm to get shocked as the electricity is all-around the machine. The machine started to connect the spouts of the factory to turn Rainbows into black smoke. Stunned from the engine, Mrs. Fitzgerald and Richard are knocked out from the Normbots' lasers

"Richard!/Honey!" Nicole and Mr. Fitzgerald called to their partners' names in shock respectively as Normbots are all around them

"Surrender or you vaporize" The Red Normbot aimed the giant scalpel to Mr. Fitzgerald and Nicole, tempting before they try to kill them

Nicole and Mr. Fitzgerald raised hands in defeat, Normbots are guiding the double pair somewhere private as their mission to destroy the engine failed

Back outside, Dr. Doofenshmirtz evilly laughed as the factory started to spew smoke all around the perimeter. No matter what, they must battle Furiza once-and-for-all. The battle starts with a strategy from Gumball, Penny, and Littlefoot

"Gumball and Penny, you guys beat Furiza" Littlefoot set up a plan, he equips his first and new sword "I'll take care of him"

* * *

**G.O.L.D.E.N**

Weapon Type: Melee Weapon (Scalpel-Sword)

User: Golden Hero (Littlefoot)

Powers: The Power of a Destined Golden Hero

* * *

"Hey, Birdie Nose" Gumball insulted to her in unison, she turned to Gumball and Penny with a stern look "Game Over!" Gumball started to summon his new weapon with his raising hand, Penny also shuffled her feet and right hand holding behind as she also summons a new weapon to eliminate Furiza

* * *

**Blue ****Sparta**

Weapon Type: Melee Weapon (Sword)

User: Gumball Watterson

Powers: Power Tantrum, and Amazing Power of Gumball

* * *

**Peanut Butter**

Weapon Type: Magical Weapon (Banjo)/Melee Weapon (Sword/Pom Poms)

User: Penny Fitzgerald

Powers: Shuffling Powers (Musical/Normal/Cheerleader), and Pure Heart's Healer

* * *

As Littlefoot prepares his Scalpel-Sword for battle, Dr. Doofenshmirtz turned to him with an evil grin as he also presses the same button to summon his Absorb-Inator on his side. This Absorb-Inator is a model 2.0 version and has more improvements than the model 1.0.

* * *

**Absorb-Inator II**

Inator Type: Vehicle Inator

Weapons: Tri-Inator (Elements from Weaknesses), Cannon-Inator, Sound-Inator, and the Waffle-Inator (From 'Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel')

Weakness: Bomb, Electric, and Stone

Note: The Previous Absorb-Inator can resist any element, but changed into three elements resisted to. It is due to unfair advantage.

* * *

**Act 3**

-Elmore Junior High, 10:50AM-

After Team Gumball and Team Dinopals successfully finished the last wave of Normbots, Terra is riding on his Amerindian as he gets a message to them

"Dude, what's going on here?" Banana Joe asked to Terra "Why are there no Normbots to attack?"

"Well, Team Dinopals Roll" Terra gets the message as he has a plan "Looks like we need to use you guys as reinforcements. I found a machine that started the war"

"What do you mean?" Molly asked as Terra display his communicator to the team

"It's the Clone-Inator" Phineas come out of his projection, demonstrating the Inator and a plan "This Inator can copy the data of an object and it can make a duplicate of the subject. You need to hide from the Normbots within the city until my commands. Meet us at Ripley 2000 and my all-human team will accompany you guys. Over and Out!" as he disappears, Terra leads the two teams to the city

"Follow me, Team Gumball" Terra escorted the team to a backup area, turned to Team Dinopals "Team Dinopals, escort to Ripley 2000"

"We got a city to save" Cera, Ali, and Ruby shouted in excited unison as everyone cheer for the uprising of the city to begin

-The Rainbow Factory, Same Time-

As the battle started very well, Littlefoot and Dr. Doofenshmirtz fight together with their lethal weapons. Dr. Doofenshmirtz starts with his Tri-Inator Bombs to Littlefoot, The longneck swings his G.O.L.D.E.N and the bomb is reflected off-course, but exploded upon contacting the ground. Littlefoot swings his G.O.L.D.E.N as he charged to scrape metal in the Absorb-Inator II. Once he scratched more metal, the scientist uses Sound-Inator to get off his pod, dropping down to the ground. Dr. Doofenshmirtz switch on his Waffle-Inator as it shoots directly to Littlefoot, he run in a circle while Dr. Doofenshmirtz tried to shoot him. Littlefoot has one waffle on his mouth but is beeping as he spat it to explode

"Exploding Waffles, Really?!" Littlefoot argued, briefly cutting the battle

"What, is it about Pop Rocks and Soda?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz joked about it, the longneck chucked his Scapel-Sword as he dodged it from cutting "Oh, it's on now!" they started battling again with Littlefoot hand-on-hand combat while his weapon is gone

The battle continues with Gumball and Penny against Furiza Samson. Furiza summons her sword Oblivion as it splits into two swords to attack the two of them. Gumball attacked Furiza first while Penny tried to suppress her attacks with her banjo. Gumball kept swinging his sword until Furiza gains advantage through both of her sword, she kicked Gumball away from her and Penny barges in to attack Furiza without knowing the basics of attacking with a sword

"What's wrong now?" Furiza asked to the coward peanut "Scared to a nutcracker who is swinging his sword to kill you?" this annoyed Penny's cowardice, she swings her banjo back and forth to her face

Hitting Furiza's face, she takes a double sword attack but Penny blocks with her banjo. Gumball regained conscious and he attacks Furiza off-guard. Penny pushes her banjo and Furiza can't attack her as she focuses on Gumball who keeps attacking him. With her banjo almost broken, she asked to Littlefoot in unison

"Littlefoot, my banjo's broken"

"That's Peanut Butter, Penny" Littlefoot called while he shielded his life from Dr. Doofenshmritz' Cannon-Inator Cannonballs "Raise you banjo up to switch weapons. That's the special ability the Blue Sparta doesn't have" she does what he said, and the light transforms into a pair of white pom poms

Penny has maximized mastery on Pom poms because she always use it for her cheer-leading practices as she can fight Furiza with Gumball. Gumball tries to lose Furiza's other swords but her pair of swords lose Gumball's grip from his sword. Penny attacks Furiza on the back, she is pushed from her pom poms and she throws Dark Fire to her. Penny swiftly uses her athletic skills to dodge Dark Fire and reflected the fire with her pom poms

Gumball and Penny fight together with Furiza with their respective weapons to gain victory. Furiza shoots Elemental Powers to them, Gumball deflected with his sword and Penny reflecting the elements with her pom poms. Gumball planned a spinning move to Furiza as the dark oviraptor summons two Normbots to accompany. Gumball spun while Penny dodge through the Normbots' lasers, Gumball hit Furiza to the edge and defeated the Normbots in his spin. Furiza is knocked out and Gumball and Penny are the winners of the battle. The winner cheered in ecstatic as their city is saved... For Now

"Great job, Penny. I never knew having a girl to fight along can be a worth"

"Well, it takes practice" Penny replied "But I've learn all of it for you"

"It looks like Furiza won't worry us about saving the factory" They turned to the Furiza and snickered in mockery because she is defeat, then turned to Littlefoot and Dr. Doofenshmirtz

Littlefoot also finished Dr. Doofenshmirtz within a smack from his tail, he started flying around him with his G.O.L.D.E.N. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tried to slow him down with his Tri-Inators' elements, but Littlefoot knocked the Inator down and he ejected out of his Project Inator

"We should help him" Gumball requested to Penny

"Okay, Gumball" Penny agreed and they try to corner Dr. Doofenshmirtz to stop the battle

-City of Elmore, 10:55AM-

At the city of Elmore, Team Gumball and Team Dinopals finally meet Team Phineas as they unite each other for a great reinforcement plan. After a long introduction, Phineas and Irving saw flying Normbots in the sky as they are trying to find Team Gumball's presence

"We better hide Team Gumball from the upcoming Normbots near at the Inator" Irving suggested "Most of the Normbots are securing the perimeter to prevent civilians from escaping the limits"

"Alright, Team Phineas" Terra started the plan, Team Dinopals are also defending their lines from the enemy lines "I need Phineas and Ferb to accompany me onto destroying the Clone-Inator, then the rest of us will scram from the Normbots and don't liberate the city until my orders"

"If any of you are caught by it, make sure to attack before they attack you" Phineas noted to Team Gumball, they head to the city with his men to find the Clone-Inator "In case of questions, Isabella will help us into dismantling the Inator and observing you"

"Ciao" Team Gumball waved goodbye as Terra, Phineas, and Ferb are heading to the city to find the Clone-Inator

After the trio are gone, Irving saw few Normbots coming up to spy on Team Gumball. Isabella whistle to her team and they shoot upcoming Normbots without they even sight at Team Gumball. They have to be as accurate as possible if they have to prevent Team Gumball's presence

-The Rainbow Factory, 11:00AM-

At the Rainbow Factory, Gumball with his Blue Sparta somehow finished Dr. Doofenshmirtz at the same place Furiza knocked out. The heroes cheer for their victory as they started to spread the news to Team Dinopals

"Team Dinopals, mission accomplished" Littlefoot announced the good news to his team "We defeat Furiza Samson and Dr. Doofenshmirtz, guys. Take the factory to liberate"

"Okay, I'll try to leave Team Phineas with something" Cera communicated as Team Dinopals head to the factory soon

"Tobias, Carrie, Masami" Gumball called to his friends, checking how the factory is "How about the factory inside, is it finished?"

"It's all weird, Gumball" Carrie said in confusion to report, her view only saw a few Normbots at th same time popping up while Tobias took care of the perimeter "Few Normbots are coming at us, instead of coming up fast" this frowned Gumball, Penny, and Littlefoot

"Carrie, what's going on?" Gumball worriedly asked to her

"Few Normbots are somehow popping up anywhere but not most of the Normbots are fast enough to try to catch us" Masami informed "It's like they're going back to a secret place"

"What do you mean?" Penny asked to Masami, but interrupted by Littefoot who sensed Nicole, Richard, and Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald are kidnapped by a group of Normbots

"Gumball, We got trouble" Littlefoot warned them about the hostages "Meaning, something's wrong with The Wattersons and The Fitzgeralds" this heard them slamming the door open as Darwin and Anais appeared hurriedly and worriedly

"Dude, where were you?" Darwin asked to them

"We've been trying to find Mom and Dad for minutes" Anais spread the bad news "And we realized that they're kidnapped" everyone gasped as Gumball asked to them

"But how?"

"We saw Normbots guiding Mr. Dad and Mrs. Mom to a prison chamber" Darwin said to them, like something weird is going on "Probably a floor below us"

"But..." Littlefoot started to ask "Where?"

While everyone are wondering where Nicole, Richard, Mr. Fitzgerald, and Mrs. Fitzgerald is after surrendering from the Normbots. On the pile of crates where Furiza and Dr. Doofenshmirtz, a numb Furiza somehow moved her hand as she is about to wake up from unconsciousness. Furiza opened her eyes with ferocious effect as she blasts every pile of crate with her electrical discharge to wake up while Dr. Doofenshmirtz woke up normally. They heard the explosion and Gumball, Penny, Darwin, Anais, and Littlefoot saw Furiza and Dr. Doofenshmirtz woke up with shock

"Who shall I kill first, the peanut butter or the jelly?" Furiza evilly chose the right decision to Gumball, Littlefoot, and Penny as the battle continues in the next chapter

**(Up Next: A Scene, Originally from the REAL SEASON FINALE, The Heroine. This is scene is in this chapter because of Word Limit Constraints)**

-City of Elmore, 11:00AM-

Continuing the war, a Normbot flies by from the camera as Terra shoots it down with his Unknown Crystal Sword which is Ameridian. Terra, Phineas, and Ferb unite as they found the Clone-Inator which is like the Otherdimension-Inator but bigger. Terra wields back his sword to prepare for battle and approaching the Inator

"There's too many of them, Phineas and Ferb" Terra reminded to the boys as they head to the Clone-Inator "At least, we know how to stop Normbots from cloning"

"Come on, guys" Phineas said in unison "No time for slacking. We have to destroy the Inator to advance to the Rainbow Factory" as they head to the roads of the Inator, something tingled his mind about the poles surrounding the Inator

"Weird" Terra said quietly to Phineas "No normbots on our path"

"How can there be a force field without frequency emitters?" Phineas asked in confusion as they are approaching close to the Clone-Inator

But suddenly...

Phineas, Ferb, and Terra are electrocuted by the poles; these are actually force fields with 220V. Phineas, Ferb, Terra lost conscious all of a sudden as Isabella spoke

"Phineas, Ferb, Terra. You there!?" Isabella tried to wake them up "Crud and Darn it!" discouraged, she gets her Fireside Girls to find the trio

(FanBoy752: End of Chapter 11. The battle is not over yet. Now, Terra, Phineas, and Ferb must destroy the Clone-Inator to prevent Normbots from attacking the city limits of Elmore, Littlefoot, the Wattersons, and Penny must find their parents by defeating Furiza and Dr. Doofenshmirtz in the way. Epilogue is not included because it will be too long to wrap it all up. Goodbye, See You Soon)


	13. Season Finale: The Winner (Part 1)

**The Amazing World of Dinopals Season 1: The Hero Arise**

**(K+ to Teen Fanfiction Rating/Parental Guidance for Mild Violence and Mild Language)**

**THE END SAGA (Season One, Part Four)**

**Disclaimers**

See 'The Peanut'

Phineas and Ferb Characters belong to Disney (Only in this Saga)

**The Winner (Battle for Elmore Part 2)**

**Main Characters**: Gumball, Penny, Darwin, and Littlefoot

**Supporting Characters**: Team Dinopals, Team Gumball, Team Phineas,The Watterson and The Fitzgerald Families

**Antagonists**: Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Furiza

(FanBoy752: This is the Season Finale of 'The Amazing World of Dinopals' as Team Gumball and Team Dinopals are in Graduation Battle to the end. Continuing on with the most epic battle yet, **Battle for Elmore**, Team Phineas and Team Dinopals must destroy the Clone-Inator while Team Gumball go to the rainbow factory for Reinforcements. Finally, Gumball and Penny must finish Furiza once-for-all battle. Here's Act 1)

**(Opening Theme: David Guetta - Play Hard featuring Ne-Yo and Akon, Imagine This)**

**Act 1**

-The Rainbow Factory, 11:05AM-

Back at the Rainbow Factory, right where Furiza and Dr. Doofenshmirtz are knocked out from piles of crates, Furiza woke up with an enraged Discharge to destroy crates around her while Dr. Doofenshmirtz normally woke up and get up to face the three heroes of the battle. Darwin and Anais turned their backs and the Normbots captured them for a new plan by the oviraptor

"You would consider that I'm always invincible and cannot be killed" Furiza noted to them evilly

"Yeah, we know that" Littlefoot scoffed as she straighten his scalpel-sword, ready to aim Furiza "But why are you taking over Elmore? Explain"

"You might have guessed so early" Furiza confessed the secret that she'd hid for a short time "Terra and I are relatives!" everyone gasp in shock, even Darwin and Anais because the green oviraptor is Furiza's brother

"You mean, Terra…"Gumball gets angry, he prepares his sword to fight her "Is evil?!" Penny and Littlefoot shushed him because they know more than him, but Gumball reacts more than them

"Not like evil but he used to be" Furiza replied as she explains about her story with him "It started when Terra is 12 Years Old"

**Flashback Phase (No Setting and Italics are Furiza's Voice-Over)**

_It started with a lawsuit, villagers of Razor Valley argue the mayor about the stolen items we did to. The mayor is my father, so he tries to solve problems about it. What he didn't know – What he haven't discovered – and what he didn't understand is Terra and I are responsible for stealing items on our hometown valley. He is formally a rookie thief until one day; a neighbor of mine blew our cover and sends us for our crimes. Terra was an honest dinosaur that he accidentally spoke that it was our mother who taught us how to be thieves of Razor Valley. Without any considerations about her mother trying to forgive him, our mother and father divorced and separated each other._

**End of Flashback**

"That's why I decided to turn into evil to take over" Furiza finally finished her explanation why she is joining the evil side "Everything you got, I want it now. Everywhere you go, I want to know now"

"But you're just such a kid" Littlefoot complained to Furiza while Dr. Doofenshmirtz sneaks out of the scene to get his project Inator working "How could you do such a corrupting thing? It's always against justice!"

"Not anymore, I still go against the good. You thought I look like a kid, but I am 18 Years Old!"

"Who knew the leader of Zero-to-Hero Headquarters" Gumball argued to Littlefoot "Is actually… a thief?"

"Get over it, Gumball. He forgave us back in those times. You don't need to argue him"

"How did you know?" Penny asked confusingly asked to him "Did you guys met with a secret?"

"Sometimes a good person can be a bad person at the past" Littlefoot told about a lesson from his grandparents "He or she can be forgiven with conversation, that's why Terra is an evil-to-good hero" He turned to the villains, even Gumball and Penny turned to Darwin and Anais "Even Terra is evil, you are not taking over Elmore with poisonous clouds"

"Would you like to know?" Furiza asked, she has a remote on her hand for an exploit "I have a little surprise for you two, Gumball and Penny" the two turned as she presses a button to open a trap door in front of her

At the trapdoor, it was Nicole, Richard, Mr. Fitzgerald, and Mrs. Fitzgerald, they have their hands and feet tied with ropes because Furiza prevents them to flee, and their mouths are covered by handkerchiefs. All of them tried to say something to the heroes, but muffled. The plan to retrieve the spouts of the factory didn't go as planned by Littlefoot and Gumball

"Mom, Dad!" Penny called her parents because they are kidnapped together

"But we just saw them only in the engine room?" Littlefoot asked to Gumball about the plan, the plan didn't actually work for them

-Elmore Shopping, 11:05AM-

At Elmore Shopping, Terra woke up by hot temperature as he woke up with his hands and feet tied with ropes, beside him is Phineas and Ferb tied. The Second Dimension Dr. Doofenshmirtz came by to have a word with him

"Doofenshmirtz, what are you doing here?" Terra asked to 2D Dr. Doofenshmirtz

"He's from another dimension, Terra" Phineas noted and he demanded angrily to the Black-Coat Scientist "Let us go or we'll destroy the Clone-Inator"

"Swear and mark your words anytime, Phineas" 2D Doof mocked Phineas' bravery, they are actually tried in a wooden miniature cabin "This time, The Doofenshmirtz you met will be more evil by comparison" and then a Normbot goes to his side for a request

"The reinforcement breakup is ready, sir" The Normbot said to 2D Doof

"Good, annihilate Team Gumball" 2D Doofenshmirtz replied to his minion as it fly away, Terra and his partners are surprised how he knew Team Gumball's presence "That's right, Samson, Former Razor Valley Thief. I intercepted the report of your Tri-Team alliance so I have to rid Team Gumball right before they even liberate the city"

"You'll never find them. They're hidden in your GPS"

"Yeah, right, I intercepted, meaning, I know the location of the team. Normbots, attack Team Gumball and deploy your airplane machinery"

"You can't-"

"Good day" 2D Dr. Doofenshmirtz waved goodbye as he leaves the market to the place he set the Clone-Inator

Once Dr. Doof and his Normbots are all gone, Phineas, Ferb, and Terra are now stuck together at a wooden cabin. The cabin seems familiar like the one at Christmas. Terra can't summon his Amerindian with his tied hands, so is Phineas and Ferb who cannot try to use his optimistic skills

"I don't suppose you have Isabella on your backup, right?" Terra asked in curiosity to Phineas

"Apparently, she and the Firseside Girls are evacuating" Phineas answered in disappointment, no music can accompany them "You didn't tell us you're a thief though"

"It's a long story…" Terra replied and they lead into silence for a few seconds

Suddenly, an explosion occurred at the entrance as Isabella and the Fireside Girls (Katie and Adyson) used Water balloons to destroy the sealed door. They are surprised Isabella appeared just in time

"Whatcha Doing?" Isabella uses her catchphrase in encouragement to free Phineas, Ferb, and Terra

"Who cares if we don't have a backup" Phineas started to cheer in ecstatic "We got Isabella!" and the boys started to struggle themselves to escape the supermarket

"Boys, there you are" Isabella exclaimed in unison "Normbots are coming after Team Gumball. The Cover is blown" the boys gasped and they struggle fast to release themselves from immobility

-The City Square, 11:10AM-

At the city square, Phineas, Ferb, Terra, Isabella, Katie, and Molly ran to the Clone-Inator where the Inator is starting to summon Flying Normbots who are going after Team Gumball. Terra summon his Amerindian and he hops on it to surf high

"I'm going for Team Gumball" Terra devised a plan as he flies away from Team Phineas "Take care of the Inator" as he leave Team Phineas alone to destroy the Clone-Inator, he flies to the sky to destroy the Normbots flying in V Direction

At the sky, Terra is behind the first Flying Normbot. He jumps to the plane and shorten his Amerindian to a dagger. He chucked it to the engine of the Normbot, he shoves it to its abyss, and he controls the airplane to fight other Normbots in the sky. Funny thing is that he is apparently bad at flying skills

-The Rainbow Factory, Same Time-

Continuing where Gumball and Penny's parents are kidnapped, Furiza founds a rusty spoon to kill them with an evil grin. The heroes don't have anything to do while their parents are here

"And now, I will attack your parents with a rusty spoon" Furiza started to make a decision for the heroes to do "It is best you surrender or they'll rust"

The battle went into a standstill after Gumball and Penny's families are captured by Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Normbots. After surrendering, the Normbots surround Gumball, Penny, and Littlefoot. Gumball saw what Furiza is doing now; Dr. Doofenshmirtz is nowhere to be seen

"Guys, we'll never beat Furiza before they are paralyzed" Gumball said to Penny and Littlefoot "We gotta divert her now"

"You're right, Gumball" Penny agreed "They can't fight everyone against the invincible oviraptor"

"But the thing is… How are we going to free them before Furiza uses the spoon?" What Gumball said devises Littlefoot a plan; he can still return his G.O.L.D.E.N to annihilate them without noticing Furiza

"When I say Now, you guys summon your weapons now" Littlefoot whispered to Gumball and Penny with encourage as he is going to hit the right time for them to attack Furiza

"Darwin, open your mouth" Anais whispered as she is going to throw her doll to Darwin "Eat Daisy the Donkey so I can go into temper" Darwin do what she said and she chucks her doll to him, literally eating Daisy the Donkey Doll

"DAISY THE DONKEY" Anais screamed angrily to the enemies, her ferocious scream caught Normbots glitch to try stabilizing the hearing system (The microphone is overpowered by Anais' Temper)

"Now!" Littlefoot exclaimed loudly to the rest of the kids as he swings his G.O.L.D.E.N to his surrounding Normbots in a circle

Gumball and Penny parry from Littlefoot's instant swing while also summoning their weapons. This time for Penny, she summoned her Peanut Butter in a Sword style

"Peanut Butter!" Penny called up her sword as she throws in a boomerang to Furiza

Furiza saw the sword but it split into multiples as she screamed to its surprise. The fast-runner is now stuck at the wall by Peanut Butter's Surprise Attack as Gumball, Darwin, Penny, and Anais are freeing their respective parents while Littlefoot hold off the Normbots

"Mom, Dad" Gumball said while He and Darwin tried to untie the ropes "How is the engine room?"

"Not good, Gumball" Nicole said to her son, she is free while Anais freed Richard, Darwin and Gumball helped Penny release her parents from the ropes

"What's the plan now?" Anais asked to Mr. Fitzgerald as Penny's parents are now free from being tied up

"Escape!" Mrs. Fitzgerald shrieked as she is about to get hit by Furiza's Dark Fire, but Littlefoot covers the attack and everyone else run away from the invincible dinosaur

Back inside the factory, Team Dinopals somehow arrived at the factory earlier before Team Phineas or Team Gumball because they have to prevent the factory from spewing smoke and retrieving to its rainbow trail. Team Dinopals cover Tobias, Carrie, and Masami's back as more Normbots are coming their way to the entrance. From The Watterson and The Fitzgerald, they have to rush their way to the engine room where Nicole and Mr. Fitzgerald tried to destroy the Smoke-Inator's mainframe

"I got an idea" Nicole finally devised an improved plan while heading to the engine room "Mr. Fitzgerald and I should destroy the mainframe by removing all wires to bring the factory back to its colorful glory"

"But how, Nicole?" Mrs. Fitzgerald worriedly asked to Nicole "The last time we did is a failure"

"Believe the second chance, dear" Mr. Fitzgerald encouraged his wife as they're nearly there to the engine room "No matter how bad the result is; that's why I'm not giving up my company for them" Once they're here, the room is now controlled with Team Dinopals

"We're here!" Richard said in unison, but Nicole asked "Team Dinopals?"

The team finally covered the mainframe as Ducky finally defuses it with her accurately miniature skills to remove wires. As the engine of the Inator shocked, the spouts from the factory are now no longer expelling carbon smoke as it is now back into its colorful trail of rainbows. Team Dinopals finally recover the Rainbow Factory from Furiza's alliance

"Good Job, everyone" Nicole cheered victoriously "Now that the engine can now have rainbow trails, we can finally liberate the-" Mr. Fitzgerald covered Nicole's mouth because he heard something coming up behind Team Dinopals

"What's that sound?" Mr. Fitzgerald interrupted as everyone went silent to find out what kind of sound is, the sound is getting louder like a hissing and machinery coming up to attack them

And suddenly…

"Nutcracker!" Ducky screamed in danger as everyone split together to make way for a suddenly-appearing two-clawed metal hand, The claw caught Penny without letting her even move as it drags her into darkness with a distress scream

"Penny!" Gumball called her name, Cera and Chomper knew what the claw is doing as they check their GPS

Ruby hurriedly informed to the Watterson and Fitzgerald "Furiza and Dr. Doofenshmirtz are heading to the outskirts of the factory" Everyone exit the engine room and headed outside back at the entrance of the factory

Back at the entrance of the city, everyone is outside of the factory seeing Penny who is kidnapped by Furiza and Dr. Doofenshmirtz' Combination of the project Inator. The parts are retrieved from the Absorb-Inator and combined to the Absorb-Inator II, making a last-resort Inator to attack the heroes of the battle

"Team Gumball, retreat back to the city" Cera commanded to Tobias, Carrie, and Masami as Petrie uses a potion on his bag to grow to an airplane size "Petrie, guide them back to the city" Gumball started charging to Dr. Doof and Furiza, but a laser almost hit him to prevent him from coming closer

"Not so fast, gummypuss" Furiza said as she started floating with her Fire-Thrusters to fly like a vehicle of her own "One step closer and she'll be falling to pieces"

"Do what he say, Gumball" Penny tried to help him "I'll be fine"

"Quiet you!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz interrupted, Penny wiggled like she can't struggle to get out of the claw's grip

"This is not a good time to stop the act" Littlefoot broke the forth wall as he slings like a boomerang with his scalpel-sword to try attack Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Furiza "G.O.L.D.E.N Chuck!" to end the act, the scalpel-sword gives a scratch to the combined Absorb-Inator

* * *

**Act 2**

-The Sky, 11:15AM-

At the sky, Terra is riding on a Normbot Plane only to realize that the Normbots saw Team Gumball's presence. Terra summons his sword and ejects out of the plane to surf high and catch four Normbots attacking

"Dogfight!" Terra exclaimed in unison to the Normbots as they attack Terra by the plane

Terra jumped high above the Normbots to attack one of the four first. Terra drop fast and attack the Normbot with his dive to destroy the plane too. Remaining three more, Terra somehow landed into another Normbot. The Normbot shocks him with a Taser, but Terra immobilizes the element with Amerindian and stabbed the Normbot like the heart. Two more left, Terra splits his sword to attack the Normbots individually. Once the two Normbots are finally destroyed, Terra didn't know that the plane will hit the skyscraper

Terra screeched as he takes a leap of faith from the plane to be destroyed at a skyscraper. Now that Terra is free-falling from the sky without anything to help him, he whistles for his weapon to return. The weapon unexpectedly catches him like a near straight-stab

"Thanks for choosing this sword, mom" Terra whispered to his mother as he flies back to Team Gumball later seeing the team and decided to head to the Rainbow Factory to meet up his team

-City of Elmore, Same Time-

At the city where Phineas and Ferb found the Clone-Inator, Isabella and the Fireside Girls managed to weaken the Clone-Inator. Just one more shot left as Phineas is about to do the honors. But an arm strangled his neck as he lost grip on his baseball, everyone turned as it was 2D Dr. Doof who strangled him to surrender the team

"You know what, kids" 2D Doofenshmirtz tempted to let them surrender "Even we just met, you've been a thorn on my side" Isabella saw Ferb who is behind Dr. Doof because he didn't he see him coming, she winked to him and Ferb is going to start knocking him out

"But this city is going down" Dr. Doofenshmirtz is about to press the 'Self-Destruct' Button "Right. Now!" but he is pushed by Ferb who grabbed Phineas and tripped him down to the road

Phineas finally finished the Inator with a shot of Baseball with his brother Ferb. As the baseball hits the Inator, they hit a home run! The Inator started to crumble down to rubble, Isabella and the Fireside Girls avoid the rubble as they can finally liberate Elmore

"We did it!" Isabella cheered victoriously as everyone celebrates the triumph of the Elmore "We save the city of Elmore. The Clone-Inator is destroyed and Team Gumball is saved from Normbots"

"Well, you know what they say in Filipino" Phineas said as he has two words like he has 'Carpe Diem' "_Dapat Tama!_" Confused of the unusual phrase, Isabella doesn't understand Filipino much but she heard that from Team Dinopals

"What does that mean?" Isabella asked to the brothers of inventions

"In English, it sometimes means **'Always Right'**" Ferb translated the phrase from Filipino to English "Of course; you can consider saying '_Dapat Tama_ or Always Right' because we must do the right thing to get the good future we can end with"

"Agree" Isabella finally gets it as she commanded "Get 'em, Fireside Girls" Katie and Adyson cornered Dr. Doofenshmirtz with their Baseball Launchers and cute faces

The Second-Dimension Dr. Doofenshmirtz finally surrenders as they guide him back to the Tri-State Area to their crash-landed Paper Seagull

-Rainbow Factory, Same Time-

Back to where Penny is kidnapped once again from Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Furiza, the evil scientist pressed a button as the claw tightens Penny's space. She painfully screamed as Littlefoot and Gumball are running out of time to rescue her from a nutcracker

"Don't kill her" Littlefoot demanded, didn't try to attack "She'll get angry"

"Like what, this?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz carelessly joked as he presses the button again; Penny cried painfully in response "Oops, did I hurt you?"

"Yes, you're crushing me" Penny hissed because the nutcracker

_"Darn it"_ Littlefoot thought as he turned to Mrs. Fitzgerald "How is long is the shell going to endure?"

"Not sure" Mrs. Fitzgerald answered, briefly explaining about Penny's shell "At her shell's endurance rate, she'll have injuries from her inside body but the shell won't breakaway into pieces"

"Looks like you've run out of time" Dr. Doofenshmirtz announced as this gives attention to everyone, he is about to press the button to crush Penny Fitzgerald once again

"Wait, may I speak to Gumball?" Penny interrupted before he does that, she doesn't want to cry for Gumball as she asked him a question "Do you remember the time how you saved me from my dad's car?"

"Yes, I know" Gumball worriedly answered because he doesn't want to see her getting hurt "But good thing, you didn't get hurt"

"Listen, even when you get angry if I'm in pain" Penny confessed about her feeling in Gumball's anger "No matter how much I got hurt badly. Please control your anger for me. I don't want you to go crazy" Gumball first thought of it if his anger hurts Penny's feelings

"Time's up!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz interrupted impatiently

"That's not fair, he didn't reply yet and-" Before Littlefoot could weasel the reason, Furiza forces Dr. Doof to press a button

"Too late" Furiza tempted and Dr. Doofenshmirtz press a button to finally defeat Penny Fitzgerald

Penny painfully screamed at the top of her lungs as her starts to crack around her body, so bad and painful that she started to lose her consciousness. Gumball and Littlefoot felt sorry for losing her as the villains finally stopped it because they can't take it anymore. After Penny lost conscious, the villains just dropped her like how much villains don't care about damsel-in-distress. Penny's scream also caused Gumball to avenge her as he angrily walks in suspense

"Gumball, wait!" Littlefoot replied cautiously, he can hear him mumbling and grumbling angrily about the villains

"Walk in the park?" Furiza joked evilly

"Stop joking" Mr. Fitzgerald said in demeanor as Dr. Doofenshmirtz uses the Burn-Inator "Seriously, stop joking" they started to say the same thing in different order such as Nicole

Nicole tried to stop this, but Dr. Doofenshmirtz played around Gumball while walking for them with most of his Inators. At the last character who is Littlefoot, Furiza finally uses the Tri-Inator to finish him

"_Ilag_, Gumball!" Littlefoot warned in Filipino, but too late (_Filipino Word_ in English means Parry)

Gumball is now hit by the Tri-Inator and defeated without any causing physical damage to either Dr. Doofenshmirtz or Furiza.

"Gumball and Penny are defeated by Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Furiza. Is this the end of Elmore's peaceful era?"


	14. Season Finale: The Winner (Part 2)

**The Amazing World of Dinopals Season 1: The Hero Arise**

**(K+ to Teen Fanfiction Rating/Parental Guidance for Mild Violence and Mild Language)**

**THE END SAGA (Season One, Part Four)**

**Disclaimers**

See 'The Peanut'

Phineas and Ferb Characters belong to Disney (Only in this Saga)

**The Winner (Battle for Elmore Part 2)**

**Main Characters**: Gumball, Penny, Darwin, and Littlefoot

**Supporting Characters**: Team Dinopals, Team Gumball, Team Phineas,The Watterson and The Fitzgerald Families

**Antagonists**: Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Furiza

(FanBoy752: This is the Season Finale of 'The Amazing World of Dinopals' as Team Gumball and Team Dinopals are in Graduation Battle to the end. Continuing on with the most epic battle yet, **Battle for Elmore**, Team Phineas and Team Dinopals must destroy the Clone-Inator while Team Gumball go to the rainbow factory for Reinforcements. Finally, Gumball and Penny must finish Furiza once-for-all battle. It's Time to End This!)

**Continuing Act 2...**

-The Rainbow Factory, 11:20AM-

Continuing from the climax, the Tri-Inator projectiles to Gumball explodes as the cat is now down, lost conscious, and emptied his anger to attack them. Everyone is in horror that is unable to save Gumball or Penny from Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Furiza, not even Littlefoot can't stop the maniac

"Gumball!" Everyone called his name in defeat; it reveals that Gumball is down as the villains evilly laughed for their victory

"Victory is ours" Dr. Doofenshmirtz cheered her victory to take over Elmore

"Now, who will take care of Elmore now?" Furiza wants another challenger to fight "How about you, walking fish?"

"Look!" Darwin shouted as he pointed to Gumball who thought that he moved slowly "Gumball's moving"

"Oh my gosh" Anais surprisingly reacted as Gumball somehow disappeared after the hit

"What is it, Anais?" Nicole asked to her daughter

"Mom, of all the anger of our family" Anais finally guessed who is the angriest Watterson "Gumball is now the angriest"

"Why didn't I think of that?" Richard asked because he has never been angrier than before

Gumball started to regain his consciousness as he started to stand up in an uprising transition. He summoned his Blue Sparta as the sword is now glowing brown for his time to avenge her

"Okay, Dr. Doofenshmirtz" Gumball said for revenge "You defeated her, now you pay"

"Revenge is not the answer, but it's time to end this!" Littlefoot now has moment to say "Team Dinopals Roll!" he summon his G.O.L.D.E.N as they are ready for the battle to begin (Gumball and Littlefoot VS Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Furiza)

**(Instrumental Music: David Guetta – Play Hard ft. Ne-Yo and Akon, Imagine this)**

The battle starts with Gumball charging at Dr. Doofenshmirtz shoots his Inators to stop him, Littlefoot assists with his Scalpel-Sword to deflect most of his projectile while busying Furiza with the same sword. Littlefoot spins around Furiza to engage sword battle. Furiza summons her elements using Dark and Fire to attack Littlefoot

Littlefoot swings it to deflect the projectiles and charges like a meteor to busy her while Gumball destroyed the Waffle-Inator from Dr. Doofenshmirtz' Absorb-Inator Duo. Dr. Doofenshmirtz shoots him with two of his Inators (Cannon-Inator and Sound-Inator), but Gumball reflect one of his cannonballs and destroyed the Sound-Inator

"My Sound-Inator" Dr. Doofenshmirtz lost his weapon and uses his Tri-Inator to stop him

Gumball basically knows the meaning of dodging projectile and he uses his feline skills and his sword to focus attacking the Inators first, he swings his sword while he focuses to attack the Burn-Inator, Freeze-Inator, and Shock-Inator since he'll attack with it now. Dr. Doofenshmirtz combines his power of Fire and Lightning to attack Gumball, he slide sideways to dodge the Fire-Shock. Gumball destroyed the Burn-Inator with his scratches and Blue Sparta, Dr. Doofenshmirtz combines Freeze-Shock and Gumball is hit but not the shocker. Gumball escaped from the frozen ice and slings his Blue Sparta to destroy the Freeze-Inator

"Four of my Inators down" Dr. Doofenshmirtz saw his Inators destroyed, he shoots Gumball with his Cannon-Inator "Cannon-Inator, you know what to do" he pressed the button, but it malfunctions and explodes anyway

He only has Throwdrill-Inator and Shock-Inator as he aims the target to attack, hitting Gumball in the process. Gumball uses his sword as a lightning rod to absorb the electricity and later aims somewhere at the factory to regain power from it

Littlefoot and Furiza battle to the climax as he swings the Scalpel-Sword while Furiza blasts him with Dark Fire. He uses the side of the scalpel-sword to reflect Balls of Dark Fire and he smacked her face down to the ground. Littlefoot's G.O.L.D.E.N started to ring a tune as he has a good buff status to be rewarded

"Power!" Littlefoot called as the scalpel-sword as he started to hit stronger

Furiza stormed fire to Littlefoot, he is hit and fling to the ground far away from the factory. Furiza started to attack him hand-on-hand, starting it with his G.O.L.D.E.N chucking away and trying to hit her. Furiza dodged his Scalpel-Sword and goes into a ground battle

**(End of Background Music) **

Furiza sends Dark Fire once again but Littlefoot defend with his nearby debris, he strikes with a spin of his tail. Furiza caught his tail, she dragged him and jump to the other side to throw him to the other side. Hitting in the ground, Littlefoot rolled away from her and throws his nearby rocks to attack Furiza. She chopped the projectile rocks and fires him away. Littlefoot used his Earth Shield and throw the fire back to Furiza, she is burned but she absorbed the fire with her body and throws it again. Near Littlefoot is water, so he uses it and freezes Furiza to end the battle but melted and throws him back to Gumball

Gumball and Littleoot stay side-by-side to close the battle from Dr. Doofenshmritz and Furiza. Off-screen, the Only Inator he can fight now is the Shock-Inator. Good thing for the villains, they have the perfect attack to finish them

"Forget it, Watterson and Longneck!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz insulted and finally marking the words to victory "The city is ours and therefore the peaceful era is over!"

"It was never yours and it will never be, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz!" Gumball replied back angrily as Littlefoot and Gumball prepared their swords for the finishing move

Furiza charges up and Dr. Doofenshmirtz started to charge as they started to charge through Littlefoot and Gumball. Littlefoot and Gumball ran to Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Furiza as well to finish the battle with a jousting power. Everyone started to cry with a warring tone as they are about to collide each other with power. But however while screaming for victory from Littlefoot, the longneck also noticed that the unconscious Penny is what the villains are about to target. If they'd do so, Penny will die in the middle of the battle. So he warned just one last time to finish the battle

"Penny is in center, Gumball!" Littlefoot exclaimed cautiously to him "Save her!" he turned to what he saw, he is right and Gumball runs fast to protect Penny before they do

Gumball is shocked and he is about to be done for with the villain's big wave of electricity. But for this heroic moment, Littlefoot hopped above him and flashes his Scalpel-Sword just in time for the enemies to cast their finishing move, as soon as they hit Littlefoot's G.O.L.D.E.N

"Fight Fire with Fire!" Littlefoot finally finished the battle as it all ends up in an explosion

Everyone saw what happened as they watched hopelessly and hoped that Gumball, Penny, and Littlefoot are okay so they can help them heal their wounds after the explosion.

**Act 3**

-The Rainbow Factory, 12:00PM-

The aftermath of the explosion caused minor damages to the factory but Littlefoot, Gumball, Penny, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and Furiza are unconscious anywhere after Littlefoot's finishing move. Gumball woke up first and he knew that he is laying down above Penny who is fine after the explosion but still hurt, hinted about her cracks. Ducky checks on them as she offered a magical bottle which is made from The Great Valley's healthiest waters found

"Oh no, Penny is broken outside but she is still alive, Gumball" Ducky diagnosed Penny's injury, giving him the blue bottle "Use this it'll woke her up. It will, it will" Gumball took her magical bottle and he opened the cork to let Penny drink it

Gumball carefully uses the bottle as it is letting her drink it. Gumball tilted up the contents and it slid into Penny's mouth. Once he let her drink the magical water, she glows into a light as the water repaired her broken shell. They are amazed that she fine while the glow died and shown the newly-repaired shell, Penny coughed as she is finally woken up after a sudden unconscious

"What happened?" Penny asked to Gumball about what happened as Littlefoot rose up from the rubble after the explosion

"You were screamed to lost conscious when we didn't save you" Littlefoot explained everything while she was unconscious "That's how it happened with an intense battle together, Gumball saved you, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Furiza lost the battle, and I do a heroic moment for the both of you" she turned to Gumball, he was mildly injured from his face yet moderately injured because of the battle caused

"Gumball, thanks for protecting me" Penny thanked him with British accent "And I like how we ended up here"

"Thanks, Penny" Gumball thanked her and he actually liked her accent "I like your cute accent. Reminds me of my mother" she smiled when she rewarded him with a hug, Littlefoot and Ducky awed about their successful moment

"You're My Hero, Gumball" Penny finally confessed to Gumball in ecstatic, Gumball hugged her as they are finally together for the first time while Littlefoot and Ducky awed for the romantic moment

But somehow… Furiza got up again this time almost exhausted as she is going to use the power of Oblivion to assassinate Gumball and Penny. Furiza started to charge through them as Penny only noticed her running, she saw Furiza but Littlefoot and/or Ducky didn't see her as she shoves Gumball and grabs her Peanut Butter into battle

"Penny, wait!" Gumball yelled, trying to get her attention, but she ignored and started running to attack Furiza

"You do not want to do this!" Ducky warned cautiously, still Penny ignored while charging onto Furiza "It'll hurt you very much!"

"I have to…" Penny said to them _"For Gumball"_ as she is risking herself to save Elmore, something happened on her weapon and it is glowing brown for ability

Few meters away before the impact, Furiza aimed her sword to kill Penny as she shifts her element to stop her. Just as Furiza is about to finish Penny, the peanut girl slid to slow down and finishes the dark oviraptor with her sword. But also, something occurred

_"Is that Penny's first element with the Peanut Butter?"_ Ducky thought of it first, but she did as she cheered "It is, it is! She can copy Furiza's elements without warning"

The sword now shoots Electricity to Furiza as the Peanut Butter can now copy anyone's elements for a short time, Penny couldn't believe she did it and she started to make a shocking blow to blast Furiza away. Furiza is thrown back 15 meters away from her

"What the…" Furiza almost swear as she charges for the second time, she disappears and attack Penny from behind

Penny tingled and she finishes Furiza with a shocking finale from the Peanut Butter, the electricity also caused her to blast away with more velocity as it blows her away from Penny Fitzgerald and to Team Dinopals. Once hitting ground, Furiza slid very fast but slowing down fast. Once she stopped, Team Dinopals cornered her as she has no choice but to surrender

Penny started to collapse again but she didn't as only fell her knees to the ground. Gumball, Ducky, and Littlefoot go near her as it was a huge success for finishing the Battle for Elmore. They cheer for her victory as Gumball kissed her on the cheek, she blushed after that

"Penny, you are my Heroine" Gumball said to her, she is grateful that he has feelings for her

The Watterson Family, Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald cheer for the victorious moment that they liberate Elmore, all they need is a Hero and a Heroine to finish the war. Tobias, Masami, and Carrie cheer and whistle because their friends finally finish the villain they can depend on. Team Dinopals saw Terra landing as he is here to get her sister to teach a lesson

-City of Elmore, 1:00PM-

After the battle is over, The Second Dimension Dr. Doofenshmirtz presses a button that it can vaporize every Normbot in Elmore to clean up the mess here. The mess is all of Furiza as she is arrested with the Power-Disable-Inator worn and handcuffs, Terra transports her back to where she belongs as he takes care of the city. Along the way, Team Phineas already met Team Gumball after the battle

"You're the team that leads us in fighting the war for Elmore?" Tobias asked to Phineas as they introduce each other

"Yeah, we're Team Phineas" The red-haired boy answered Tobias' question "And I'm the leader"

"I guess you and I are alike" Isabella asked to the heroine "Because we have crushes on our team leaders, Right, Penny?"

"I believe so, fairest girl" Penny answered gracefully "Maybe we should hangout when we met?"

"My name is Isabella" She corrected, probable because of 'Fairest Girl' "We met one time at the Great Valley during your vacation"

"Well, fun's fun" Terra cut their conversation as he lands on his Amerindian, he reported the damage of the city suffered from the villain's hands "I guess the damage in this city only takes 4 Days to fix the damage Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Furiza made. I need all of your cooperation to fix the city so we can bring peace to the world. So who's joining?" a majority of Team Gumball and Team Phineas volunteered as they raise hands to support the city

"Great" Ruby cheered "With these numbers joining the cleanup, we can be done in the mentioned day" the kids cheer as they started to help the community to fix the damage as Team Phineas provides Inventions to the allies

Team Phineas leads the majority of Gumball's team of using inventions while The Watterson Family and The Fitzgerald Family congratulate Team Dinopals on their mission well done. Along the way, two families share the reward (Total Reward of the Mission is 500 U.S Dollars) as Team Dinopals are honest enough to solve their question

"I hope it's enough since we haven't made up any good currency conversion in our hometown" Terra honestly said after giving the reward to them

"No, it's fine" Mr. Fitzgerald gratefully said "That's enough to let my daughter continue studying at Elmore Junior High. And that means Penny can continue studying at the same school for as long as she wants"

"Do you mean you approve Gumball fine?" Penny asked to her father if he is good terms with him

"Like your mother" Mr. Fitzgerald replied as she hugging him thankfully, Gumball winked at Penny whom also wink back while having a family time

"Well, what did you do with your sister, Samson?" Nicole asked to Terra about Furiza "Plus, what is Zero-to-Hero?"

"I send her at Danville so that another alliance can arrest her" Terra answered all of the matter "Zero-to-Hero is allied to a private military organization. Unlike them, our organization does not need any sense of becoming a military, what they need is someone worthy enough to go on adventures"

"So, Gumball and Penny" Littlefoot then finally asked as if he is a fan of the two characters "Whom two of you are my favorite characters of the show. May I have your autograph?" they snickered as they agree to sign in with Littlefoot's newly-created papyrus

"Thanks for saving our city, Littlefoot" Gumball thanked him for joining the adventure all the time "Without you, we would never saw the enemy coming to take over the city"

"No problem" Littlefoot replied with his normal tone, he guides them to Phineas and Ferb's Inventions "We have a few days before we can go back to the Great Valley, let's fix the damage so we can be done for?"

"Agree" Penny said as they join together to clean the city's damage

Everyone used most of Phineas and Ferb's Inventions so they can navigate the city easily, the citizens worked together to fix the interior damage, and The Fitzgerald Co. Limited provided the materials they need to fix the city. Team Dinopals uses the most of their elemental powers to guide easily like Terra sending earthly platforms for cleaners to fix taller buildings, Cera reforming man-made bridges with her styling skills and force, Ducky put out the fire with her water, Ali and Petrie provide transportation for the citizens, and finally Littlefoot grants light onto the city to fix every part of the city moderately. And with strength, cooperation, friendship, and hardworking, they can finish repairing the city's damage within the first three days

Once the city is finished after three days, Team Gumball is temporarily disbanded as they can finally spend the rest of their last days being an Elmore Junior High Student 7th Student at Graduation Day. Team Dinopals attend the Graduation Day and they received Awards from the city mayor because they save the city and learn the education of adventuring.

Gumball and Penny started to hangout alone more often; Darwin and Carrie have now crushes on each other, Dolly and Razor decided to manage Music Club on their next school year, Carmen and Alan's relationship can be hassle but they managed to prevent hurting each other, and finally, the rest of Elmore Junior High have their own freedom for the rest of their summer vacation

**Act 4 (Epilogue with the Ending Song: Green Day – Wake Me Up When September Ends, Imagine this)**

**(Note: "Imagine this" means you can imagine that something is part of the story. Also, I never own any songs but I am inspired to the songs)**

**Two Weeks Later…**

-The Watterson House, 7:00AM- (Third-Person View)

It was an ever-ecstatic morning at the Watterson House as an alarm clock set off at Gumball and Darwin's room. The cat stops the alarm clock as he and Darwin are awoke right on time. For the first time of their lives, they are now spending on a summer vacation

"Good morning, dude" Gumball greeted to his brother "Today is the first day of summer"

"Cool" Darwin cheered as he asked about summer "What should we do first, Gumball?"

"I don't know" Gumball first thought of it in his head, he then said "Maybe wrap things up?"

"Sure, Gumball" Darwin agreed as they hop out of their beds (Darwin, out of his fish tank) "For now, let's meet Penny and Carrie" as they head downstairs to meet their family, they started to eat breakfast and later went outside to meet their friends

-Elmore Suburban, 8:00AM- (Penny's POV)

I started to go outside my house after saying goodbye to my parents. I am going with Carrie; luckily I wasn't alone because she and I are good friends

"So, you're going with Darwin?" I asked to the ghost girl

"Uh huh" She replied back "Apparently, Gumball is going to try impressing you with a bunch of flowers"

"Stop it" I giggled out of humor "You're embarrassing me"

"Just kidding, Now that Furiza is over from taking over Elmore, I guess your father finally approves Gumball, right?" I nodded in reply because I don't want to know the reason why I liked Gumball

We are silent for a few minutes because she has Darwin, I have Gumball, and we have a lot in common. We liked both of the Wattersons yet our heights in our partners (Darwin is taller than Carrie and Gumball is shorter than her)

-Elmore Park, 9:00AM- (Gumball's POV)

At the park Darwin and our friends always hangout here, we finally saw Penny and Carrie walking together as we started to call them

"Penny, Carrie" I called to them excitedly because summer has just begun for us

"Hello, Wattersons" Penny and Carrie greeted to us "It's funny that we are hanging out you two"

"Yeah, you're right" Darwin said to them, he thought of a good idea to hangout here "So, I have been thinking about going into the lake. It's a great view anytime and if it's okay if you girls want to watch here"

"Sure, I like to see how ducks eat bread crumbs when I feed them" Carrie accepted his request, I was impressed at he improved his etiquette for her

Sometime Later… (Third-Person View)

While Gumball, Penny, Darwin, and Carrie are feeding the ducks with bread crumbs, Carrie smiled because she learned her new emotion about taking care animals. Carrie remembered that Darwin kissed her in the Halloween party, she was at first embarrassed but she never had a love interest before. So she asked to Darwin

"Darwin, do you want to go to somewhere after this?"

"Why, is it because you want to be in the dark for a moment?" Darwin asked to her, implying if she wants to be in the dark for awhile

"No, I have something to tell you" Carrie answered as she waved goodbye to Penny and Gumball "Meet you later, guys" as Carrie guide Darwin somewhere away from them, Penny and Gumball are now alone to hangout; Not actually alone because they will be more in the park whom will encounter them

"I guess we are alone, is this… a date, right?" Penny asked while she is blushing at Gumball

"Yeah, I think so" Gumball nervously agreed, he also asked about Team Dinopals' presence "What do you think about Team Dinopals?"

**Flashback Phase (Third-Person View)**

-Same Location, 2:00PM-

Before Act 4, Team Dinopals are about to say goodbye to The Watterson Family…

"Whenever you need us, you can have this new Team Badge" Littlefoot offered Gumball a new team badge for his team "Call in our team name and we'll be there" The badge has Gumball's face as he is grateful for all the hardwork, friendship, and adventure he has with them

"Thanks, Littlefoot" Gumball thanked him "It has my face on it, makes like that I'm a superstar"

"You mean… Superhero, eh" Cera snickered as Littlefoot turned to Penny who is beside Gumball, saying "Penny, I believe your special weapon is kept in your heart, remember. When there is adventure, all they need is a hero and a heroine"

"Thanks, Littlefoot" Penny thanked him because she is now a strong girl who can help anyone in danger "We'll miss all of you, come back someday" And The Watterson Family waved their hands goodbye to Team Dinopals, the team who started the adventure of their lives as Terra raised Team Dinopals' badge to return to the Great Valley

"Farewell" Terra said in unison as Littlefoot and his friend yell in uprising unison "Team Dinopals Roll!" and everything turned into white as the flashback ends

**End of Flashback Phase**

"What Littlefoot said is true?" Gumball asked to Penny about their question for the future "When there is adventure, all they need is a hero and a heroine"

"Believe about what Littlefoot says" Penny answered nicely to him "Someday, it'll be useful in the future"

"And Penny, I have something to ask. What do you look like without your shell?"

"Silly Gumball" Penny giggled, rewarding him a kiss on the cheek "It's a secret, I'm not naked without it but I won't tell you" after she kissed him, he turned red and they started to laugh each other because they know Team Dinopals will come back someday

-The Great Valley, 5:00PM- (Dusk)

At the highest peak of the Great Valley, two new recruits of Team Dinopals are watching the sunset. One is a Threehorn (Triceratops) and the other is a Sharptooth (Tyrannosaurus Rex), they are friends and both have their own special abilities. They saw a bright light as it strikes on Zero-to-Hero Headquarters, knowing that Team Dinopals finally came back after visiting Elmore

"Welcome back to the Great Valley, Team Dinopals" A Cloud-colored Sharptooth proudly said as the recruits head back to their HQ

And for Team Dinopals and Team Gumball, they all live happily ever after.

**The End… For Season One **

(FanBoy752: End. Of. Story. Next Time, The new season of The Land Before Time Advance as Team Phineas and Team Dinopals head onto new adventures and this time, catching new enemies and a secret mastermind who is here to take over the Great Valley. **The Land Before Time Advance Season Two: A New Enemy**, now on in Phineas and Ferb and The Land Before Time Crossovers. Goodbye, see you soon. And **The Amazing World of Dinopals Season Two**, coming soon on September 2013)


End file.
